


vamp's reddie prompts

by vampdocx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Hand Jobs, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Richie Tozier, specific warnings will precede each prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 52,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: a collection of my reddie tumblr prompts! most are explicit, but each prompt will have specific tags before it. will be updated as i post more prompts on tumblr!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 98
Kudos: 768





	1. NSFW - facial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: facial, light dom/sub, daddy kink

“ _Eddie_ ,” Richie moans, his head hitting the wall behind him. “Fuck, where did you learn that?”

Eddie pulls away from Richie’s dick that has been deep in his throat for the past minute or so, jerking him now with his hand. “You know,” Eddie smirks, leaving kisses and small licks around the head. “Around.”

“I should _not_ have gone away to college, oh _fuck, fuck, Eds—“_

Eddie's sucking just the head into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the underside fast and dirty. His own dick is pulsing in his pants, but all he can focus on is Richie on his tongue.

“I’m gonna come, baby,” Richie groans, tugging Eddie off his dick by the hand he has in his hair. “Fuck, where do you—“

Eddie looks up at Richie and sits himself right in front of his cock, red and leaking.

“Come on my face, daddy.”

“ _Fuck_ , Eds, you’re gonna ruin me.”

Richie takes over, pumping his fist fast over his cock and groaning when Eddie looks up at him with wide eyes, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. It’s less than a minute before Richie is coming, fighting the urge to close his eyes as he watches his come hit Eddie’s face. A little bit lands in Eddie’s mouth, and he whimpers and swallows it.

“Baby,” Richie breathes heavily, swiping a drop of come from Eddie’s cheek into his mouth, Eddie sucking on his thumb. “Fuck, you look owned.”

Eddie smiles, kissing Richie’s hip bone before pulling back, Richie’s come still on his face. “Maybe next time, I’ll let you come on my ass.”

Richie almost chokes on air, and his dick gives a valiant twitch where he tucked it back into his jeans.

_Next time._


	2. NSFW - you like the nicknames?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: hand job, light dirty talk

One of the first things Eddie remembers when Mike calls him are the nicknames. For the past twenty-seven years, he’s been Edward Kaspbrak at his job and Eddiebear to his wife, and that’s really all fine with him. It’s not until he’s driving and Richie’s face and voice comes rushing back to him that he remembers all his other names, and quite frankly, he fucking hates them at first.

Richie calls him Eds while they’re at the Jade, all seven of the Losers finally back together, and he says “Fuck you, don’t call me Eds,” and feels something slip into place.

Neibolt happens. Stan yells at Eddie to roll out of the way of the claw about to pierce him, and they kill the clown. All of them, together.

And once they get out, Richie kisses him.

Eddie can’t complain, easily kissing him back like his life depends on it, and they’re good from there.

Except the nicknames get worse.

Eddie moves in with Richie in Los Angeles, divorces Myra, and spends night after night cuddling with Richie on the couch while he calls him anything but Eddie’s full name. He’s always _baby boy, bug, sweet cheeks, etc_. And every time, Eddie grumbles and complains about it. He’s forty years old, he does not deserve a nickname like _baby boy._

Eddie’s always hated the nicknames. Until now.

Richie’s got him in his lap, lips attached to Eddie’s neck, and Eddie’s sole focus is that his dick is in Richie’s hand. He’s letting out noises he knows he’ll deny later, but all he cares about now is the way Richie’s fingernail pushes lightly into the slit of his cock every few upstrokes.

“That’s it, Eds,” Richie groans, and Eddie whimpers at the nickname. He feels Richie smirk against his neck and thinks, _oh no_.

“Oh, you like the nicknames now?” Richie teases, slowing down his hand. Eddie bucks forward to get him to speed back up, but Richie doesn’t. The fucking tease.

“You like it when I talk to you like that, baby boy?” Richie rubs his thumb over just the head of Eddie’s cock, and Eddie _melts_ , his cock leaking precome. He shoves his burning face into Richie’s neck, pushing his hips up into Richie’s hand and getting him to jerk his hand faster, fist flying over Eddie’s cock. 

“Yeah, baby, come for me,” Richie groans. Eddie’s moaning into his neck, grinding in Richie’s lap like a teenager.

“Come for me, Eds.”

Eddie cries out and comes all over Richie’s hand and shirt, whining and breathing heavily into Richie’s neck. His face is burning red, and he keeps his head tucked into Richie’s shoulder.

“Well, that was interesting,” Richie gloats.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Richie cards a hand through Eddie’s hair, stroking his fingers over Eddie’s stomach. “I knew you liked the nicknames.”

Eddie shifts around and kisses Richie’s cheek. “As long as you don’t call me Spaghetti Man while your hand is on my dick.”

Richie tugs on his hair and Eddie glares at him, Richie smiling.

“No promises.”


	3. NSFW - sit on your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: rim job

They’re making out on the couch in their apartment, Richie laying down against the armrest with Eddie above him. His _Business for Non-Business Majors_ textbook is somewhere on the floor and he’s pretty sure a pen is digging into his back uncomfortably, but it all fades to background noise when Eddie speaks against his lips.

“Can we try something?”

They’ve been together for two years now, living together for almost one, and have sex pretty regularly. There aren’t a lot of things they haven’t tried, and Richie’s gut twists in anticipation.

“Yeah, anything. What do you want?”

Eddie kisses Richie’s cheek, then his jaw, then mouths at his neck. Richie’s brain is going all fuzzy, heat settling low in his stomach, and Eddie runs a hand through his curls before coming back up.

“I wanna sit on your face.”

Richie grinds up against Eddie so hard that he almost bucks him off the couch, the hand Eddie has in his hair yanking hard.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Richie babbles, scrambling to pull Eddie’s sweatpants off. His dick is half-hard already, and it bobs out when Richie pulls Eddie’s briefs down around thighs. Eddie laughs, pulling his shirt over his head and climbing farther up over Richie.

“Someone’s enthusiastic.” Eddie tucks a pillow under Richie’s head and turns around, wiggling his ass in front of Richie’s face.

“Not my fault I’m dating the guy with the best ass in the world,” Richie retorts, grabbing Eddie’s ass and spreading it apart. His breath hits Eddie’s hole and Eddie’s hips jump, Eddie slowly lowering himself over Richie. He’s got one hand on the top of the couch for stability and the other behind him in Richie’s hair, lightly tugging. It’s not fair, because Richie knows that his boyfriend is aware of how much getting his hair pulls gets him worked up, but then Eddie’s fully over him and his hole is right over Richie’s mouth.

“Show me,” Eddie says, and Richie’s cock jumps in his boxers. “Show me how much you love my ass.”

Richie pushes his head forward the last inch and kisses Eddie’s hole before laving his tongue over it once, sucking hard and then licking him again. Richie grabs one of Eddie’s thighs and holds him down, his other hand on Eddie’s ass, keeping it spread open. Richie loves the noises Eddie makes when he’s getting eaten out, the little whines and whimpers and _uhn uhn’s_ that prove to Richie that Eddie loves this. Eddie’s hand keeps tightening in his hair, pulling on the tangled curls, and Richie’s grunting and moaning against where his lips are sealed over Eddie’s hole.

“Fuck, Rich, you’re so hard,” Eddie says once he looks down, moving the hand in Richie’s hair to rub over the bulge in Richie’s boxers. “You love this, do- _on’t_ you, _shit_.”

Richie’s licking at him sloppily, Eddie’s ass pressed down onto him, and he can only groan in response and grind up into the hand on him. Eddie smells like his vanilla sugar body wash and tastes like clean skin with a hint of sweat, and Richie swears he’s getting high off it.

He eats him out faster now, pulling Eddie closer and rubbing his tongue over Eddie’s hole, darting it in just the tiniest bit when his rim is relaxed enough. Eddie’s letting out a constant stream of whines and _Richie’_ sas he grinds back against Richie’s face, his hand still rubbing and pressing down on Richie’s hard cock through the fabric. He misses Eddie’s hand in his hair, but he wants to come, too, and with the way Eddie is practically bouncing on his tongue, it’s not gonna be long.

Sensing this, Eddie squeaks, “hold me,” and lets go of the back of the couch so he can fist his own cock, rough and fast. Richie wraps his arms around Eddie’s hips and sucks hard on his hole, shoving his tongue inside and Eddie comes, letting his weight fall back onto Richie’s head as he twitches between the tongue in his ass and the hand on his dick.

Richie feels Eddie’s hole twitch around his tongue and on his lips and he falls over the edge, moaning and licking at Eddie’s ass until his boyfriend whimpers and sits up on his knees, away from Richie’s face. Richie’s mouth is covered in his own spit, Eddie’s come all over his shirt and his boxers, and he definitely shouldn’t be as happy about that as he is.

“Well?” Richie asks, his voice hoarse. “What did you think?”

Eddie pulls his briefs back up, flopping on the opposite side of the couch so their legs tangle together. “We are _so_ doing that again.”


	4. NSFW - who said we were done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: trans eddie, blow jobs

The day Eddie came home with his hair cut short, his mom lost it. **  
**

She screamed at him for a long time, ranting about how beautiful his hair had been and how she couldn’t sit behind him and put it into braids anymore, and Eddie had just sat there, smug as can be. He had already cut it, so what could his mom really do about it?

He’d been in high school at the time and had finally stopped taking the pills his mom kept trying to force on him, and he was out to the Losers who were nothing but supportive. It’s been a few years since then, Eddie graduating with an Economics degree and moving in with Richie across the country from his overbearing mother, and he feels like he finally has the chance to breathe. 

He’s been on T for four years, transitioning slowly throughout college. He gets stubble now, which was cool at first but ends up being more of a hassle than anything; his voice is a little deeper, which Richie never fails to tell him is hot as _fuck_ , and when Bev’s first fashion line took off, she funded Eddie’s top surgery. He remembers crying into her shoulder for a good hour, but whenever Bev brings it up, he blames it on the glasses of white wine they’d had at dinner.

He’s started walking around his and Richie’s apartment shirtless, partially because he finally can and partially because he loves it whenever Richie’s eyes are glued to his chest as he prances around the living room.

That’s exactly how he ends up under Richie in their bed, Richie’s tongue circling around his nipple and hand rubbing Eddie through his pants. Richie’s cock is rubbing against his thigh hard enough that he knows Richie could get off from it, and Eddie is not having _any_ of that. 

“Richie, want you to blow me,” Eddie whines, pushing Richie’s head farther down his body. They’d had a conversation about language when they first started having sex their first year of college, going over the terms Eddie felt comfortable with, and now Richie knows exactly what to say and do to make Eddie fall apart. It had been a polarizing decision on Eddie’s part, really, because now Richie has way too much power over him in the bedroom. 

Not that Eddie would ever complain about that.

Richie doesn’t say anything, just hums in acknowledgment and kisses his way down Eddie’s stomach to his boxers, kissing once over the packing insert and pulling them off slowly. This is the one thing Richie does for him where he doesn’t ever say a word, and while Eddie is usually an avid supporter of dirty talk, he loves being able to just hold Richie’s head against him and make all the noise he wants.

Richie presses a kiss just above Eddie’s cock, licking from his hole back up and sucking it into his mouth. Richie groans around him and Eddie’s thighs tighten around Richie’s head, letting out the first of a string of shaky moans when Richie keeps licking and sucking, his head bobbing between Eddie’s legs.

“God, Richie, like that,” Eddie moans when Richie presses the flat of his tongue against his cock and rubs it up and down, sliding his middle finger around Eddie’s hole before pushing it in. He moves it in and out in short motions, curling it up to hit the spot that makes Eddie’s legs go shaky, and Eddie can’t stop calling out Richie’s name. He goes back to sucking and laving Eddie’s dick with his tongue, his day-old stubble scraping against the outside of his hole and making the heat rush through Eddie’s gut faster than he’d like.

Richie slides another finger inside him, and god they’re so _long_ , hitting places Eddie could never reach when he used to finger himself. He only uses Richie’s fingers now, sometimes only needing to give his boyfriend a look to have Richie eagerly pushing his hand into Eddie’s boxers no matter what he’d been doing before.

The fingers inside him are pumping faster now, Richie sucking harder on his cock and lapping around his hole, and Eddie’s hand jerks to Richie’s hair as he pushes himself against his boyfriend’s mouth, his stomach muscles clenching. He can feel Richie desperately grinding against the bed and making little noises of pleasure around his dick, and it’s sending shockwaves up his spine that leave his skin tingling.

“Rich, I’m gonna come, _fuck_ –”

Richie groans enthusiastically around his dick and thrusts up harder with his fingers, and Eddie snaps his head up and comes, clenching down around Richie’s fingers and pulsing his hips in circles against Richie’s mouth, riding out his orgasm for everything it’s worth.

When Richie’s tongue rubbing over his cock starts to be too much, he pushes Richie’s head away and lets his thighs fall to the side. Richie looks up at him, and his chin wet, shining from Eddie’s hole.

“I just came in my pants,” Richie croaks out, grabbing the package of wet wipes Eddie keeps in their nightstand drawer while keeping two fingers in him; not moving, just keeping him full. “Fuck, you have to let me blow you more often.”

“Mm,” Eddie moans, grinding lightly against the fingers still in him. Richie snaps his head back around from throwing the wet wipe in the trash, his eyes black as he watches the movement of Eddie’s hips. “Who said we were done?”


	5. NSFW - is it my turn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: fingering, blow jobs, bottom richie

Let’s get one thing straight; Eddie is a cockslut.

He has no problem bending over backward for his husband’s dick, most of the time quite literally, and he’s never had a problem with that. It feels good, feels fucking great, and both he and Richie love it. 

He’s got his mouth around Richie’s dick, his hands rubbing and tugging at Richie’s balls, and he has every intention of getting Richie off like this.

“Eds,” Richie breathes, and it sounds like a question, so Eddie slows down his movements. “Eds, could you maybe… um… shit.” Richie shifts around on the bed, sweeping his hand through Eddie’s hair. “I don’t know how to ask for this.”

Eddie pulls away from his cock completely, his spit still running down the length. “Rich, just say it. It can’t be weirder than the shit you do for me.”

Richie rubs a hand over his face, squeezing his eyes underneath his glasses. “Fuck, could you—could you maybe finger me while you suck me off?”

Eddie just stares at him for a second, shock clearly registering on his face because Richie quickly goes, “You don’t have to, you could just blow me like usual—”

“Hand me the lube,” Eddie says quietly, jerking his hand over just the head of Richie’s cock. “You have to tell me if it’s bad though, I’ve never… you know.”

“It won’t be bad,” Richie says quickly, snatching the half-full bottle of lube from their nightstand and tossing it down the bed. “I do this to myself sometimes.”

Eddie squirts some lube into his palm and spreads it around like he does when he puts them in himself (which he rarely does anymore because _Richie_ ), going back to kissing and licking Richie’s dick, one hand wrapped around the base. He slides his finger down past Richie’s balls and rubs it back and forth over his hole, hearing Richie groan. He sucks hard and goes down halfway at the same moment he pushes his finger into Richie, his husband moaning loudly in surprise and his leg kicking out.

“ _Eddie_ ,” Richie moans, tightening around his finger as Eddie starts pumping it in and out at a slower pace than Richie usually takes with him. The great thing about this is that he knows how to make fingers in your ass feel good, and he drags his finger down the inside of Richie’s walls as he pulls out and waits for the loud moan that’ll tell him where Richie’s prostate is. 

When Richie grunts and mutters every curse word in the book, Eddie knows he found it.

He doubles his efforts, sloppily bobbing his head on Richie’s dick and adding a second finger, curling them up every few thrusts to hit Richie’s prostate. His husband’s nose is scrunched up and his mouth is open, not letting out any noises but huffing out a breath every time Eddie times the thrust of his hand with a dip of his tongue into the slit of Richie’s cock.

Richie starts to push his hips up into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie doesn’t have a free hand to hold him down, so he pulls off with a pop and starts jerking him fast, focusing his fingers just on rubbing and pushing against Richie’s prostate, and it’s not long before Richie’s groaning a punched-out _Eddie_ and coming all over Eddie’s hand and his own stomach. Eddie strokes and rubs him through it until Richie’s hips are jerking away from the stimulation, and Eddie slowly slides his fingers out of Richie. He’s about to ask for the tissues when Richie throws the pack at him, Eddie glaring but quickly giggling at the way Richie’s glasses are half off his face. 

Eddie cleans his hands off while Richie wipes at his stomach, making grabby hands at Eddie to pull him closer.

“Is it my turn now?” Eddie asks against Richie’s lips, grinding against him teasingly. Richie swings a leg over him and rolls them over, pushing Eddie down into the mattress, and that’s answer enough.


	6. NSFW - spaghetti511

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cam boy richie, masturbation

It’s not until Richie’s edged himself three times on the shitty webcam broadcast, half-delirious with the need to come, that he sees the username **spaghetti511** pop up on the screen as a new watcher. He’s not sure he reads it correctly at first, and he can’t lean closer or his head will be in the frame of the broadcast. He decides to just go with it. **  
**

“Welcome to the show, spaghetti511,” Richie says, and it’s a little strangled and breathy from the hand he still has wrapped around his dick. “You can just watch if you want, or special requests are five dollars each.”

The website he cams for is kind of obscure, requiring a subscription to get access to most of the content. Most of Richie’s regular viewers are older men who ask him to do shit like rubbing his nipples while he jerks off to gagging on a dildo without touching his cock. They pay, so he does whatever they want.

The thing about spaghetti511, though, is that it’s Eddie’s old username from when they played Club Penguin back in elementary school and Richie made him his account. 

He gets shaky again, almost coming for a fourth time before pulling away per the request instructions, and he wonders if Eddie remembers.

He must not, because he’d signed up for a porn site—a gay porn site, and shit, why didn’t Eddie tell him—and clicked on Richie’s profile, and it would be obvious to anyone who knows Richie that the profile is his. The name at the top says **TJ Trashmouth**.

Richie wants to find this whole thing hilarious, laugh it off with Eddie tomorrow when he sees him, but he can’t. He can’t because he’s been in love with Eddie since they were kids, and hearing his Eds treat it like a joke might just break his heart. 

So he speeds up the movements of his hand instead, his other one brushing against and rolling his balls in his hand, making little grunts and groans that he knows the viewers will appreciate. He pulls out all the stops knowing that Eddie is watching and hopes that if he’s tugging his own cock to this at home in his bed that it’s the best jack off session of his life. 

Thinking about Eddie touching himself gets Richie closer to the edge extremely fast, and just before he’s about to come, he hears the ding that means a request came through.

It’s from spaghetti511. 

He reads it and moans brokenly, stopping just long enough to say, “Anything for you, spaghetti,” and then he’s fisting his cock hard and fast until his orgasm hits him, biting back Eddie’s name as he pushes his hips into his fist, coming harder and longer than he has in a long time. His come is dripping down his chest, and per the request, _his best friend’s request,_ he drags his fingers through it and starts licking it up. 

“I’ll give you your five dollars back tomorrow,” he says without thinking, still sucking the come off his own fingers. “I still owe you for pizza that one time.” 

He doesn’t notice the notification that pops up immediately after that telling him that **spaghetti511 has left the broadcast** , too busy with his eyes closed thinking about Eddie.

—

Eddie pulls his inhaler out of his mouth, finally feeling his throat open up and taking much needed gulps of air. His come is drying in his boxers and his laptop is closed from accidentally slamming it when he came, but all he can think about is _Richie knew it was me_. Richie has spoken to him so nonchalantly while dragging his long fingers through his own come on a _camboy broadcast_ , and Eddie had come so hard just grinding down on the pillow between his legs that he stopped being able to breathe.

_Richie knew it was him._

His phone chimes next to him on the bed, and it’s from Richie.

**rich bitch** : _u want it venmo or cash?_

**rich bitch** : _btw if u wanted to see my dick u could have just asked._

Eddie’s face is burning red as he types out a reply.

**eddie** : _my roommate is back home for the weekend. wanna come over?_

**rich bitch** : _anything for you, spaghetti ;)_


	7. SFW - make me a believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: soulmate au

Richie’s not sure if he believes in soulmates. **  
**

He knows they exist, of course. He knows he has one. He just doesn’t know if he _believes_ in them.

He spent all of kindergarten trying to explain to the other kids exactly what the color red looked like, how it looked like the way hot felt and made you angry but also happy at the same time. Everyone had just learned in class that you can only see in color once you’ve met your soulmate, and most people will know immediately who it is because it’s a sudden rush of color all at once.

The thing is, Richie doesn’t remember a time when he saw the world in black and white.

His family moved from Maine to upstate New York when he was three, uprooting the life they’d just started to pursue a job offer his father had gotten. Richie’s made a few friends here and there, but most of the time other kids think he’s too loud or has too much of a trashmouth and don’t stick around for long. Their family stays until Richie’s junior year of high school when his grandma back in Derry starts getting sick, and then they’re packing up their whole life again and driving it to Maine. The summer trees are green, the sky is blue dusted with white, and Richie leans against the window with his headphones in, thinking about the very real possibility that he’s either riding toward his soulmate or leaving them behind.

It takes them a week to move everything into their new house just down the street from his grandma’s, Richie holed up in his room for most of it. This is a town where everyone already knows everyone, and people remember Maggie and Wentworth Tozier, but they don’t remember Richie. It’s not until he’s outside helping his mother plant her garden (against his will of course) that he meets the boy who lives next door.

And damn, seeing in color didn’t mean anything until Richie met Eddie.

His shorts are red, not just regular red but fire-engine red, and his shirt is light yellow and his hair is a soft brown, caramel when the sun hits it, and his smile is bright enough that Richie thinks it should be the color of the sun.

He doesn’t say anything to Eddie about it, though, because he’s not ready to go into detail about why he can already see in color but doesn’t have a soulmate.

He and Eddie start to hang out almost every day, usually just in Eddie’s backyard. His mom sends him over with a pitcher of lemonade, and they drink it and joke around about almost everything. The first time Richie tells Eddie one of his stupid jokes, the boy laughs out loud, scrunching his face up and almost snorting lemonade out of his nose. He should think it’s kinda gross, but Richie’s heart flips over in his chest.

“Richie, that was so terrible,” Eddie wheezes, pushing Richie’s shoulder. “How did you have any friends in New York?”

_I didn’t_ , he thinks. _Not like you._

“They just appreciated my witty charm like you do, Eds,” he smiles. 

“I tolerate your witty charm,” Eddie levels, smiling and reaching over Richie to grab the lemonade pitcher. His t-shirt today is a soft-looking forest green, and before Richie remembers to stop himself, he speaks.

“Green really suits you, Eds.” 

Eddie stops halfway through reaching for the pitcher, staring down at Richie. “You can see in color?”

_Shit._

“Uh, yeah,” Richie explains. “But I–I don’t remember when it happened. I was really young.”

Eddie gives him a look, brows furrowed as he sits back down closer to Richie than before. Their arms are touching and Eddie’s ankle is thrown over his own on the grass where they’re sitting against the fence.

“That’s funny,” Eddie mutters, still looking Richie in the eye. “The same thing happened to me.”

And of all the times he’s told this story, of everyone he’s ever talked to who gave him a pitiful look while they listened, he’s never met a single other person who shared his experience. His heart is beating faster, and he’s hoping and praying that this is really happening to him.

He’s meeting his soulmate.

“So do you think your soulmate is in New York?” Eddie asks, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

“Nah,” Richie replies quickly. “I’ve never met anyone else like this.”

“They could have moved away,” Eddie says, his eyes wide. “You could have talked to them once, and then they left and you never saw them again.”

Richie figures Eddie is just trying to rationalize it in his head, that there’s no way they can be sure that they’re soulmates. But god, Richie wants it to be Eddie so badly.

“I would have remembered,” he answers.  
  
Eddie’s staring at his lips now, and Richie notices he’s breathing faster than before. “But I don’t–I don’t remember you.”

Richie’s limbs are jelly and his chest feels like it’s too big for his body. He slides his hand over to rest over Eddie’s, and before he can do it himself, Eddie leans in and kisses him. It’s a little uncoordinated, their noses bumping together before their lips touch, and Richie squeezes Eddie’s hand and kisses him back. He waits for some universe-altering moment, for his heart to explode and click into place all at once, but all he feels is Eddie’s lips moving against his own and the soft fabric of his t-shirt, and it’s enough.

It’s not until later that night when his mom tells him that she babysat for Ms. Kaspbrak one time when they were little and still lived in Derry, and how he and the little boy got along and played so well together that she was surprised that he was never allowed back. Richie stands up from the table so fast that he gets dizzy.

And if he climbs in through Eddie’s bedroom window while the sun is setting and kisses him before Eddie can speak, it’s just because he’s a believer.


	8. NSFW - ten minutes away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: hand jobs, insecure richie

Everyone Richie is friends with _knows_ that Richie is taken because he never shuts up about Eddie. He’ll drop out of a video game round to text with him, will run over to his dorm if Eddie is feeling bad, and makes sure to tell Eddie all the time just how much he loves him.

He’s never necessarily doubted their relationship, but sometimes he wonders if Eddie feels it as deeply as he does.

Eddie became a social butterfly when they left for college, and whenever they go out together, Eddie gets hit on by a couple of guys every time. He knows it’s not Eddie’s fault, shit, Richie’s would hit on him too, but he can’t help the irritation that bubbles up inside of him when Eddie smiles back at whoever’s flirting with him, even when he ultimately tells them he’s taken. Richie knows he shouldn’t be mad, and he _knows_ that Eddie loves him more than anything. He just feels like he takes it more seriously than Eddie does.

Eddie doesn’t notice until Richie has a _really_ bad day, huddled underneath his covers and scrolling on his phone. He’s gotten a couple of texts from Eddie that he’s seen but hasn’t opened, which is why he’s surprised when the door to his single opens and Eddie walks in. He doesn’t have his glasses on, but he’d recognize his boyfriend’s blurry figure anywhere.

“You gave me a key for a reason, Richie.” Eddie walks over to the bed and sets something down on the nightstand. “I brought you a coffee. It’s the fancy one you like from that independent place.”

Richie sits up, grabbing his glasses from his nightstand and putting them on. “But that place is a ten-minute walk away from here. You didn’t even get anything.”

Eddie shrugs, blushing a little. “It’s worth it to me.”

Richie grabs the cup and takes a sip, and he swears it hits his soul. Eddie climbs into bed next to him, cuddling up next to his side and throwing his arm around him.

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Eddie asks softly.

“It’s stupid,” Richie says, taking another sip of his coffee. “I know it’s not true. It doesn’t even matter.”

Eddie pulls Richie’s chin around so they’re looking at each other, rubbing his thumb across Richie’s cheek. “Richie, it doesn’t matter if it’s stupid. It’s still the way you feel.”

Richie clutches the drink in his hand and takes a deep breath.

“Sometimes… when I see other guys flirting with you,” Richie explains, and Eddie stays right where he is, listening closely. “I feel like you don’t take this relationship as seriously as I do.”

Eddie’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t say a word. Now that Richie’s started, he can’t stop.

“Like, I know I shouldn’t be worked up about it. But all my friends know that I’m taken because I never shut up about you, and you have all these guys flirting with you all the time and you just laugh it off. Look, Eds, you’re–you’re it for me, I think. And it’s okay if that’s not, ya know, how you feel, but I just wanna know now if we like. Need to have a talk.”

Eddie’s staring at him, his face soft. “Shit, Richie,” he swallows, rubbing the end of Richie’s t-shirt between his fingers. 

Richie sets his drink down and puts his hand over Eddie’s, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “I just don’t wanna lose you.”

“You won’t,” Eddie assures, lacing their fingers together. “Richie, fuck. You won’t.”

Richie nods, and Eddie continues. “I’m sorry I made you feel like that. If anyone ever tried to make a serious advance on me, you know I’d shut them down. And in the future, I’ll make sure to be clearer about it.” Eddie brushes a loose curl back behind Richie’s ear, squeezing his hand. “I love you so much. I have since we were kids, Rich. You’re it for me too.”

And Richie has to kiss him then, because he’s never loved anything as much as he loves Eddie. Eddie starts tugging on his hair, rucking his shirt up to touch smooth skin, and Richie laughs against his lips.

“Maybe you should get me a shirt that says _Property of Richie Tozier_ on it,” Eddie teases, kissing Richie’s jaw and sliding his hand under the waistband of Richie’s basketball shorts.

“Fuck, don’t tempt me.”

Eddie smiles against his neck. “Just a thought.”

Richie bucks up into Eddie’s hand as Eddie jerks him off nice and slow, whispering in Richie’s ear all the things he loves about him, and when Richie comes, there are tears in his eyes. Eddie cleans him up and keeps leaving kisses all over his face and neck, and the weight of his body against Richie is comforting. He’s just started to drift off when he hears Eddie mumble something.

“Hm?”

“I was serious about the shirt.”


	9. NSFW - fem reddie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: vaginal sex, strap on/packer, cunnilingus

It’s the night after Eddie’s last track and field meet of the season, and she and Richie are celebrating Eddie’s record-breaking sprint by making out on Richie’s bed. Eddie’s own bed is just a couple feet away, and she knows her sheets are cleaner, but she likes the way Richie’s smell like her.

Richie’s propped up against the wall and Eddie is straddling her, Richie’s tongue in her mouth and hand sliding up underneath her tied-up shirt. It’s actually one of Richie’s old band t-shirts from high school, but Eddie loves how big it is on her and how handsy Richie gets when she wears it.

Richie’s hands are big sliding across her stomach and back, and Eddie lowers herself to grind against Richie and gasps.

“You’re packing right now?” Eddie breathes against Richie’s lips, grinding down against the firm bulge she feels in her girlfriend’s pants. A wave of heat crashes over her and she gets wet so fast, rubbing herself in tiny movements over Richie.

“Yeah, thought it’d be a nice surprise,” she smirks, holding Eddie’s hips and helping Eddie move on her lap. “I know how much you like it.”

Richie slides Eddie’s shirt up and over her head, kissing her neck and running her fingers over Eddie’s bra. It’s one that Richie bought for her, red with lace on the sides, and she feels the vibrations of Richie’s moan on her neck as she reaches back and unhooks it one-handed. 

“You gonna be a good girl for me?” Richie huffs, slipping the bra off and tossing it onto Eddie’s bed across the room. They don’t really ever sleep separately, but there’s a rule against dorm mates dating, so they have to keep up appearances. Richie kisses down her chest and sucks a nipple into her mouth, kneading her other breast and pinching the nipple between her fingers. 

“Yeah, always,” Eddie whines, pushing her hips down into Richie’s. She’s so wet in her pajama shorts, and when Richie reaches in and rubs over her, Richie laughs. 

“So wet for me already, Eds,” she coos, rubbing her middle finger over Eddie’s clit above the fabric. “You wanna ride me? Wanna get my dick all wet?”

“Yes, god, Richie,” Eddie pulls away to strip her shorts and panties off, climbing back on and helping Richie out of her tank top. She’s not wearing a bra (she almost never is), and Eddie scrapes her thumbnails over Richie’s nipples and rubs at the barbell piercings. 

“Fuck, Eds, don’t distract me,” Richie says, holding Eddie’s head to her chest. “Want your mouth on me after, is that okay?”

Eddie nods enthusiastically, reaching for Richie’s pajama pants and tugging them down, pulling the hard packer out of her boxers. She lines it up and sinks down on it, feeling it fill her up slow and hot. Richie pulls her in close and kisses her sloppily, moving her hips in small movements up against Eddie, fucking her slowly. The dildo Richie uses to pack is Eddie’s favorite, and she’s already shivering and bouncing up and down on it, face buried in Richie’s neck.

“Yeah, bounce on my cock, baby,” Richie grunts, gripping Eddie’s hips tightly and helping her move. Richie’s mouth is everywhere, on Eddie’s neck, biting her earlobe, sucking a mark into her shoulder, and Eddie grinds down hard and fast against Richie. She’s whining loudly, probably too loud, so Richie pushes her head farther into her neck and reaches down to start rubbing at Eddie’s clit. Eddie’s whining and moaning desperately now, bouncing her hips up and down and bucking forward into Richie’s hand, the other one grabbing her ass and pushing her down harder.

“God, you look so good all flushed like this, baby girl,” Richie croons, rubbing at Eddie’s clit harder. “Gonna come for me?”

“Yes, yeah, Richie, _fuck_ , I’m coming, I’m coming–”

Eddie yells Richie’s name into her neck as she comes, trembling and twitching on top of Richie. The hand on her ass starts rubbing at the small of her back instead, soothing her until she exhales and slumps against Richie.

“Good, baby?” Richie asks softly, taking her hand off of Eddie’s clit and wiping them on her tank top that’s still on the bed. Eddie nods, lifting off of the packer and tugging Richie farther down the bed, removing the packer and sliding her boxers off. Eddie wastes no time, licking over Richie’s clit and curling two fingers inside of her, pressing and thrusting in the way she knows her girlfriend likes the best. When Richie comes, it’s with Eddie’s name on her lips and a hand scrunched in Eddie’s hair, clenching down on her fingers and grinding toward her tongue. 

She pushes Eddie away when she’s done, immediately making grabby hands at her to come cuddle. Eddie wipes her mouth on Richie’s tank top and slumps into her side, absentmindedly playing with the barbell through Richie’s nipple.

“I remember the day you got these,” Eddie whispers. “I think I blacked out when you told everyone.”

Richie laughs quietly, pulling Eddie closer and throwing the blanket around the two of them. “We weren’t even dating yet, and I remember getting them and thinking about your reaction.”

Eddie smiles, getting comfortable on Richie’s chest while her arm is slung over Eddie’s back. “God, we were so dumb back then.”

“It was three years ago, Eds.”

Eddie yawns. “Still. I didn’t even know I could like girls like this until you showed me.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

Richie’s carding her hand through Eddie’s hair, and after a few minutes, Eddie’s eyes start to droop.

“Go to sleep, bug,” Richie says, tucking Eddie into her chest. “I love you.”

“Mm. Love you too.”

Eddie’s asleep before she can see the look Richie gives her, soft and full of over a decade’s worth of love, but if she had seen it, her eyes would have reflected it right back.


	10. NSFW - feeling pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: lingerie/panties, blow jobs, hand jobs

There are a lot of things that Eddie loves doing now that he’s with Richie. When he was with Myra, she would constantly tell him what he could and couldn’t do, where he could and couldn’t be, and who he could and couldn’t hang out with. Being with Richie eliminates all of that, and it’s taken some adjustment, but he wakes up every day happier than he’s been in a long time. **  
**

He and Myra never really had sex; they tried once or twice, then just. Didn’t. Eddie never really got to figure out what he likes, and it would be a little weird discovering it now at forty if he didn’t have Richie helping him through it. They’ve gone slow, built up to things Richie thinks Eddie might like, and it’s all been amazing. But there’s one thing Eddie’s discovered on his own that he’s hesitant to tell Richie about, even though he knows Richie will probably love it.

Eddie likes to feel pretty.

With his newfound freedom, he’d ordered some panties online a couple of months ago when Richie was out of town for a show. He keeps them hidden behind all of his cleaning supplies, somewhere he knows Richie will never look for anything.

He started wearing them just under his regular clothes once or twice a week, and the first time he’d felt the way they hugged his ass and slipped softly against the skin on his hips, he’d been hooked. He wears them all the time now, and he’s shocked that Richie’s never noticed despite his efforts to keep it discreet.

But as he pulls his new pair out of their package along with a matching set of sheer stockings that clipped up to the end of the panties, he decides that he’s ready to share.

He works from home the next day, persuading Richie to go out and run errands instead of staying in. When he knows Richie is about to get back, Eddie slips into their bedroom and pulls out the panties and stockings, sliding them on and clipping them together. He pulls sweatpants and socks over them as well as one of Richie’s old t-shirts and goes back out into the living room. He’s bouncing his foot with nervous energy, waiting to hear the door to their apartment click open. It does a couple of minutes later, Richie tumbling through with bags in his hands.

“I ordered take-out when I left, it should be here in five,” Richie says, going straight to the kitchen to put away the groceries. “I don’t know why you didn’t let me Postmates it.”

Eddie dips his fingers into his sweatpants and runs his finger over the lace of the panties, biting his bottom lip. “Fresh air is good for you, Rich.”

He hears Richie’s lewd reply, rolling his eyes and closing his laptop.

They eat their take-out, joking about this and that, and Eddie knows that once they’re done, Richie will be all over him. He’s got that look in his eye, and Eddie is buzzing from the anticipation.

True to Eddie’s prediction, as soon as he finishes washing the dishes, Richie is behind him and kissing his neck.

“Rich,” Eddie hums, turning around in Richie’s arms. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah?” Richie asks. “What is it?”

Eddie smirks, standing on his tippy toes to speak right into Richie’s ear, trailing a finger down his bicep. “You have to unwrap it.”

Richie picks him up quickly and hauls him to their bedroom, Eddie laughing as he gets tossed on the bed. Richie doesn’t waste time in pulling Eddie’s shirt over his head, but carefully unties the strings in Eddie’s sweatpants before pulling them down just to his thighs, then freezing.

“Eds,” Richie gasps, a strangled sound following it. He pulls the sweatpants all the way off, taking Eddie’s socks with them and bringing his face level with Eddie’s half-hard cock tucked into the panties. “Holy shit, Eds.”

“You like it?” Eddie wiggles his hips in front of Richie’s face. Richie slides a finger into the top of the waistband, pulls it back and snaps it against Eddie’s skin. Eddie’s hot from Richie’s eyes on him, his dick getting harder just from the attention he’s getting.

“Fuck yeah,” Richie breathes, leaning down to mouth at Eddie’s cock over the fabric. “Shit, give a guy a warning next time.”

Eddie laughs, pushing Richie’s head farther into his crotch, loving the feel of the lace dragging across his dick when Richie’s tongue slides it around. He’s fully hard now, and like Richie can sense what he needs, he pulls Eddie’s dick out of the panties and starts sucking the tip into his mouth.

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie gasps, his head falling back onto the pillows. “Yeah, suck my dick.”

Usually, Richie teases him until he’s pleading and begging whenever he has his mouth around Eddie’s dick, but his boyfriend is too worked up tonight to drag it out. He’s bobbing up and down on his cock already, Richie’s saliva running down his dick and getting the lace wet. Eddie’s letting out punched out unh noises every time his dick hits the back of Richie’s throat, one of Richie’s hands rubbing up and down his thigh, thumbing the fabric of the stockings and snapping the clasps every once in a while. Eddie’s cock is already leaking precome, and he’s close to his orgasm when Richie pulls off, wiping the saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Richie, what–”

Richie lays over top of Eddie, wrapping his hand around him and jerking him off fast. He lines his mouth up with Eddie’s ear and starts to talk.

“Fuck, Eddie, you don’t know what you’re doing to me,” he rasps, twisting his thumb over the head of Eddie’s dick every few strokes. Eddie’s whining and bucking up into it, face red and so so close. “You’re so pretty, baby boy, so pretty for me. _God_ , Eds, do you have more?”

Eddie whimpers and nods. “Yeah, yeah, so many. Bought them thinking about you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie moans, speeding up his hand. “Can you come for me? Come all over your pretty panties, baby.”

Eddie bucks his hips up into Richie’s fist and comes, his eyes squeezed shut and moaning Richie’s name. He’s flushed red all over, and as he’s twitching and coming down, he sees Richie fisting his own cock fast and rough, coming all over the front of the black lace and Eddie’s dick that’s still pulled out of the fabric.

“Shit,” Richie says, breathless as he flops next to Eddie on the bed. “Best surprise ever.”


	11. NSFW - bossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: anal sex, hand jobs, sub top richie

Richie loves it when Eddie takes control. **  
**

Eddie’s bossy even out of the bedroom, always telling Richie to pick up his shit or to run a specific list of errands, and Richie loves it because Eddie is so fucking cute when he’s bossy. 

He’s also cute when Richie gives him exactly what he wants.

It’s only natural that this would extend to the bedroom–Eddie taking Richie’s dick in whatever way Eddie demands of him. They both know who’s in charge, even when Richie is fucking into Eddie so hard that Eddie can barely string words together; they pretend that it’s Richie, but as soon as Eddie demands a different angle, Richie is all too quick to comply.

Eddie comes storming into their apartment after a long day at work, and Richie can tell by the way he hangs his suit jacket up a little more roughly than normal that Eddie’s about to drag him into their bedroom by the front of his t-shirt and tug on his hair until he’s whining and compliant. That’s exactly what Eddie does, pulling his own tie off and smashing his lips against Richie’s. Richie moans into the kiss, their tongues already sliding together, and as he reaches up to help Eddie unbutton his shirt his hands get swatted away.

“Take my pants off,” Eddie says, and Richie makes quick work of unbuckling his belt and shoving the slacks down his legs, pulling Eddie’s briefs off at the same time Eddie shrugs his work shirt off his shoulders. He pulls Richie down onto their bed, kissing him and shoving his sweatpants down just far enough for his dick to come out. Eddie’s already fully hard, and Richie grabs the lube from their nightstand to start stretching him. When he goes to squirt some onto his hand, Eddie shakes his head.

“I stretched myself in the bathroom at work before I left. Just need your dick.”

“ _Fuck_ , that’s so hot, Eds,” Richie groans, slicking up his cock and rubbing it over Eddie’s hole, which he can see now is loose and open for him. He pushes in slowly, Eddie bucking up into him to make him go faster. When he bottoms out, Eddie tugs him down by his t-shirt and gives him a sloppy kiss, one hand anchored in his hair and the other clutching the sheets next to him.

“Fuck me, Rich,” Eddie gasps against his mouth, pulling on his hair. “Show me what you can do.”

Richie starts slamming into him hard, just the way he knows Eddie likes it, and Eddie throws his head back and moans loudly, fist tightening in Richie’s hair and making him whine desperately. 

“Deeper,” Eddie chokes out, pushing himself against Richie and meeting his thrusts. “Shit, go deeper.”

Richie hikes one of Eddie’s legs up over his shoulder, grabbing his thigh and shoving into him at a slightly different angle, making his cock slip against Eddie’s prostate and push deeper into him.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s it,” Eddie moans, carding his hand through Richie’s hair. “So good, Rich.”

Whines and whimpers are spilling out of Richie’s mouth, his bottom lip between his teeth doing nothing to lessen their volume. His glasses are slipping down his nose, and he pushes them back up with his shoulder so he can see the way Eddie’s face is flushed red, eyes squeezed shut.

“Richie, _shit_ , I’m gonna come, make me come,” Eddie babbles, tugging Richie’s arm toward his dick. He wraps his hand around Eddie and starts jerking him off, making his thrusts quick and deep. It’s not long before Eddie’s back arches off the bed and he comes, whining loudly and digging his fingernails into Richie’s scalp. Richie thinks he almost purrs at the feeling, finishing Eddie off and slowing down his thrusts.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop,” Eddie breathes, urging Richie on with his hips. “Want your come in me.”

He speeds up his thrusts again, chasing his own orgasm instead of focusing on Eddie’s, and he’s whimpering into Eddie’s neck, his jaw dropped open.

“That’s it, Richie, fill me up,” Eddie pleads, one hand tugging and scratching at Richie’s hair. “I know how much you wanna make me feel good. You do, don’t you?”

Richie whines and nods, feeling his orgasm simmering in his gut. He’s almost completely draped across Eddie now, grinding his dick deep into Eddie’s ass hard and fast. All it takes is Eddie whispering, “Richie, come for me, baby,” for him to yell into Eddie’s neck and come, his hips moving erratically against Eddie’s as he pumps his come deep inside of him. Eddie’s biting his lip and moaning at the feeling, and something inside Richie preens. 

He pulls out of Eddie slowly, rolling over and tugging his sweaty shirt and pants off but immediately tucking Eddie into his side. Eddie nuzzles into Richie’s chest, leaving little kisses where he can reach.

“Thank you,” Eddie murmurs, almost too soft to hear, and Richie just pulls him closer, kissing his hair and already accepting that they were going to have a late dinner that night.


	12. NSFW - baby i'll shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: orgasm denial, masturbation

Eddie’s been staring at his blank document for a good twenty minutes now, just watching the typing bar disappear and reappear in the same spot. This essay is due at midnight, and he’s written absolutely nothing because his stupid (breathtaking, hilarious, hot as hell, but _fucking stupid_ ) boyfriend refuses to give him more than two minutes of silence. **  
**

Richie’s sitting on his bed on the other side of their small dorm room, humming a song Eddie doesn’t recognize and twirling a pen between his fingers. It makes a _clack_ whenever it falls on his open laptop, and Eddie can feel his anxiety level rising every time. 

The thing is, he _knows_ how to get Richie to shut up. There’s a foolproof, certified, 100% reliable way to shut up Richie Tozier, and like most things _Richie_ , it involves his dick. For as loud as Richie is any other time, as soon as Eddie starts kissing him, Richie is dead silent. 

Eddie thinks it’s because Richie is finally completely focused on one thing instead of bouncing from one object of attention to the next, but he doesn’t really think about it beyond exactly how he can use it to his advantage. When he hears Richie hum particularly loudly followed by the pen falling once again, the _clack_ sounding louder to Eddie’s ears than it probably is, he shoves his computer off his lap.

“That’s it,” Eddie huffs, wiggling off his bed and climbing on Richie’s lap, shoving Richie’s computer aside.

“Eds, what–”

Richie doesn’t get to finish before Eddie’s mouth is on his, sucking on his bottom lip and running his hands up Richie’s t-shirt. Richie’s kissing back just as hard, grabbing Eddie’s hips and rubbing his skin where Eddie’s shirt is riding up. Eddie’s making little noises into Richie’s mouth, but as usual, Richie is quiet, focusing on slipping his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and running his hands over Eddie’s back. 

As soon as Eddie feels Richie start to get hard, Eddie pulls away, pressing one more chaste kiss to Richie’s lips before climbing off of him and going back to his own bed. He grabs his computer and starts typing, clicking between his research tabs to pull references for his essay. He can feel Richie’s eyes on him, and he squirms from the attention but doesn’t look. Richie knows how this game works; he’s vocalized to Eddie how much he hates it, but Eddie knows that Richie loves the effect that it has on him as much as Eddie does.

He’s almost halfway through his essay when he hears rustling from the bed next to him, and he looks over to see Richie shoving his hand into his sweats, rubbing over his dick that Eddie can tell is fully hard by now. He gazes for a moment at the movement of Richie’s hand, watching his hips jerk up whenever he pumps it a little faster, before snapping out of it and going back to his essay. He knows what Richie is pulling, the _two can play at that game_ , but he refuses to give in. As long as Richie is quiet, he can finish his essay.

Richie is moving his hand slow enough over his dick that Eddie can’t hear it while he’s quickly typing up the rest of his research as the clock ticks closer to midnight. He finds himself getting restless, knowing that Richie is jerking off just a few feet away from him, his cock twitching and getting harder once Richie speeds up the movement of his hand so Eddie can hear exactly what Richie is doing. Eddie throws together a works cited page and turns in his essay with fifteen minutes to spare, immediately slamming his laptop shut and running back over to Richie, replacing his boyfriend’s hand with his own.

“Good job, baby,” Richie rasps, his voice fucked from being turned on for so long. “Now do I finally get to have sex with my beautiful boyfriend, or– _oh_.”

Eddie starts rubbing his hand over the head of Richie’s cock, pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth. Richie’s staring up at him, his eyes almost black with lust but his mouth sealed shut. Eddie smirks.

He loves it when Richie talks. He loves hearing the background noise of his boyfriend moving around their space, loves having Richie there with him, but Eddie can’t deny it.

Shutting Richie up is just _way_ more fun.


	13. NSFW - halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: light dom/sub, orgasm denial, kink for being ignored (?), slight degradation, anal sex

“Eds, come on,” Richie whines from the other side of their bathroom door, most likely sprawled across his own bed in their tiny dorm room. “You’ve been keeping this a secret from me all week.”

Eddie clips the suspenders to the shorts of his costume and adjusts the hat on his head, looking at himself in the mirror and adjusting the cheap costume fabric until it hugs him in all the right places. The shorts are just long enough to cover his ass and the red fishnets that crisscross down his legs match the color of the suspenders and plastic hat. It’s not a practical fireman’s uniform at all, but that’s not really the point of it, anyway.

“Coming!” Eddie calls, smirking to himself thinking about what his boyfriend’s face is going to look like once Eddie walks through the door. He sprays himself with a little bit of his vanilla-scented body spray as a finishing touch and opens the door, leaning against it and biting his lip when Richie sits up and makes eye contact.

“Holy fucking shit, Eddie,” Richie groans, getting up and caging Eddie in against the door frame. He glides his fingers down the inside of Eddie’s thigh, over where the fishnets are making his smooth, tanned skin stand out even more, and whimpers to himself. “You shaved your legs for this?”

“I used a cream,” Eddie replies softly, humming when Richie’s hand rubs a little harder against his thigh. “It smells so bad in the bathroom now.”

“Worth it,” Richie says, low in his throat as both his hands slide up over the shorts and onto his shirt, cropped just enough to show a little bit of skin on his stomach. “Fuck, other people have to see you in this?”

“It’s a Halloween party, Rich,” Eddie says, loving the way his boyfriend’s hands are sliding over his skin, mapping him out like the first time. “That’s kind of the point.”

Richie slaps his ass for that, just a light sting through the shorts, but Eddie squeaks and pushes back into it. 

“God, where did fanny pack Eddie go? What did you do to him?” Richie lightly presses his palm to the front of Eddie’s shorts against where he’s half-hard already, making Eddie shiver and go lax against the door frame. 

“I left him in Maine,” Eddie moans, pushing into Richie’s hand and looking up at him, eyelashes fluttering. “You gonna kiss me, or what?”

“I was getting there,” Richie mumbles before crashing his lips into Eddie’s, hot and desperate, his hand pressing and kneading against Eddie’s dick, working him up through his shorts. Richie pulls back to take Eddie’s fireman hat off and goes back to kissing him almost immediately, this time sliding his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. The kiss is wet and a little sloppy from the position, but Eddie loves it, whimpering into Richie’s mouth as his boyfriend gets a hand on his shorts to push them down, leaving him in his briefs and fishnets. Richie slips his hand underneath both and wraps it around Eddie’s cock, rubbing up and down at a slow pace.

“You’re already so worked up, baby,” Richie teases, kissing Eddie’s nose once before moving to his neck. 

“I love it when you want me,” Eddie confesses, gasping when Richie swirls his thumb across the head. Richie grazes his teeth against Eddie’s neck and starts jerking him faster, just a little too rough without lube but it makes Eddie’s toes curl.

“Gonna be teasing me all night in this,” Richie groans into his neck, his other hand rubbing up and down Eddie’s thigh. “Parading around in these—” Richie pulls the waistband of the fishnets back and snaps them back onto his skin, making Eddie jump and let out an _oh_ , “—like you don’t know who you belong to.” 

“You,” Eddie answers automatically, grinding his hips up into Richie’s hand. “Only you.”

Richie growls and grinds his hips against Eddie’s thigh, smashing their lips together then pulling back, breathing against Eddie’s mouth. Eddie knows he’s close, Richie’s hand speeding up where it’s working him inside his briefs. His mouth is dropped open, a constant stream of _ah_ and _yeah_ falling from his lips as he bucks his hips into Richie’s fist. It feels so fucking _good_ , and he knows Richie can get him there like this. 

“You like being a tease, baby?” Richie pants into his mouth, rubbing his right nipple above the fabric of the shirt. Eddie arches into the touch and nods, moaning high in his throat. He’s almost there, the familiar tingling heat spreading in his gut and throughout his body. He sees Richie smirk, leaning in to bite Eddie’s lower lip between his teeth.

“Here’s the thing,” Richie croons, the hand on his chest sliding up to cup his jaw, forcing Eddie to lock eyes with him. “So do I.”

“No, no, _no, Richie_ —”

Richie laughs against his mouth and slides his hand out of Eddie’s briefs, kissing him as he pulls the shorts back up, snapping the button back together. He runs his hands down over Eddie’s hips and Eddie jerks up into it, oversensitive from being so close to coming.

“Fuck you,” Eddie means for it to bite, but it comes out as an empty moan, his breathing steadying.

“Just gotta level the playing field,” Richie grins, smoothing out Eddie’s hair and putting the red hat back on him. The next time he speaks, his voice is different, lower, and Eddie shudders and goes completely pliant against the door frame.

“Maybe after the party tonight, I’ll let you come.”

Eddie nods and Richie kisses him softly before pulling away completely, leaving Eddie shivering in his absence and already thinking about later that night. 

God, he’s _so_ fucked.

-

In true Richie fashion, his genius matching Halloween costume idea is a garden hose with a nozzle shoved in the front of his pants. Eddie rolls his eyes when he sees it, suddenly not worried at all about being half-hard the entire night.

_“I’m your hose, baby,” Richie jokes, doing a little twirl and causing the hose to flop around wildly. “In case you need a spray down.”_

_“I fucking hate you.”_

They’ve been at the party for a few hours, Eddie pleasantly buzzed on strawberry lemonade Svedka and dancing jokingly across from Mike who’s dressed as Prince Charming. Eddie is a handsy drunk, and when one of his favorite songs comes on, he cheers and starts dancing closer to Mike. He doesn’t notice Richie’s eyes on him until halfway through the song, and Eddie’s stomach flips.

Richie’s staring at him with one eyebrow raised, leaning up against the wall with his drink in his hand. All at once, Eddie remembers their encounter in their dorm earlier.

_Maybe after the party tonight, I’ll let you come._

Recognition must flash across his face because Richie just smirks, looks him up and down, and shakes his head.

_Shit._

Eddie separates himself from Mike, pushing his way through the people to get to Richie on the wall, but he’s already gone. Eddie feels desperate, his skin itching and gut twisting as he tries to find Richie in the crowded house. He needs attention and he needs attention _now_ , needs Richie’s hands on him even in that stupid fucking costume.

He finds him talking to Bill in the kitchen and runs up to him.

“Richie, I’m sorry, we were just having fun, I swear.”

Richie doesn’t answer. Doesn’t even look at him. Eddie says Richie’s name a few more times, but he doesn’t react. Just keeps talking to Bill like—like Eddie isn’t even there.

He’s suddenly _aching_ in his cheap costume shorts, whimpering desperately and hoping the noise gets swallowed by the beats thumping throughout the house. They’ve never played like this before, and Eddie doesn’t know what about it gets him so worked up, but _fuck_ , it’s working.

“Richie,” Eddie whines, ready to settle for just a look from Richie, but he gets nothing. Bill’s looking between them with a puzzled look on his face but doesn’t say anything. “Richie, please.”

He doesn’t get acknowledgment from Richie, but he does hear him say goodbye to Bill as he turns around and starts walking toward the door. Eddie scrambles to follow him, not exactly sure if that’s what he’s supposed to do, but his feet carry him toward Richie of their own volition.

As soon as they’re both in the front yard, Richie’s on him.

He gets shoved up against Richie’s car, the stupid hose digging into his stomach as Richie towers over him.

“All it takes is a little vodka for you to forget your place, huh?” Richie growls, holding one of Eddie’s wrists tight. His thigh is slotted in between Eddie’s legs, rubbing up against his cock and making him buck forward on Richie’s leg. 

“Tell me, Eds,” Richie continues, running his free hand up and down Eddie’s neck. It sends sparks down to Eddie’s toes, making them curl in his shoes as he ruts against Richie. “What do we do when a slut forgets their place?”

Eddie moans, relaxing against the car and letting Richie wash over him completely. He’s so hard that he could probably come like this, but something deep inside him screams _no, can’t come, he didn’t tell me I could_. He’s also dying for the answer, finds himself almost pleading _what? what are you going to do to me?_

Richie leans in close to his ear, his hot breath washing over the side of Eddie’s face as he answers his silent cries. “We make them remember.”

Eddie doesn’t think he could replicate the noise he makes, his eyes rolling back and his hips hitching forward _hard_ against Richie. Richie tuts and pulls away from him, walking around to the driver’s side and sliding in, leaving Eddie dizzy against the other side of the car. He hears Richie fumble with the hose and throw it in the backseat, adjusting the rest of his clothes now without it. When Eddie doesn’t move for about thirty seconds, he hears Richie’s voice, softer now.

“Eds? Baby, what’s your color?”

Eddie takes a shaky breath, pushing up off the car and sliding into the passenger seat. He buckles his seatbelt as Richie reaches over to rub his hand over Eddie’s. They lock eyes, and there’s so much love in Richie’s that Eddie feels like he might drown.

“Green.”

Richie searches his face for a few seconds, then squeezes his hand and pulls away. “Good, because you’re gonna be screaming on my cock before I even go anywhere near your dick.”

Eddie shivers, feels precome leak all over his briefs, and straps himself in for the fifteen-minute car ride. 

They shuffle to their dorm as quietly as they can, shutting the door behind them softly and toeing their shoes off. As soon as they’re all the way inside, Richie is shoving Eddie toward his bed and pushing him down onto it, holding his shoulders down and grinding maddeningly against Eddie. He makes quick work of ridding Eddie of the costume, practically ripping everything off except for the red fishnets, which he delicately rolls down Eddie’s legs and deposits nicely onto the floor. Richie yanks his briefs down and off, pushing Eddie’s thighs up roughly toward his chest so he’s spread out for Richie, all for Richie.

“Grab the lube from the nightstand, baby,” Richie says softly, holding Eddie exactly where he is. Eddie has to twist and squirm in order to reach it, and he knows Richie loves seeing him like this, so desperate for it that he doesn’t even complain about barely being able to move.

He grabs it and waves it at Richie, moaning when he finally pushes a slick finger inside of him. Eddie’s dick is leaving wet trails of precome on his stomach already, Richie pushing and rubbing against his prostate and making him moan high in his throat, his whole body trembling.

“Look at you,” Richie marvels, slipping another finger inside of him and making Eddie cry out, pleading with Richie to keep going. “You’re already gagging for it.”

Eddie sobs, pushing back down onto Richie’s fingers when he crooks them up hard. He adds a third one, alternating between stretching him out and finger-fucking him fast and rough, and Eddie can’t shut his mouth, can’t stop the string of moans and Richie’s name being forced out of him. He wants to reach out and thread his fingers through Richie’s hair, but something tells him that he’ll just get in trouble. 

When Richie lines himself up and rubs the head of his cock around Eddie’s hole, Eddie moans in relief. He pushes just the head in, Eddie halfway gone just from feeling it inside him, but then he stops.

“Wha… Richie?”

Richie’s eyes are almost black, one hand wrapped around the base of his own cock to keep it inside of Eddie, and his mouth twitches. 

“Beg for it.”

“Please,” Eddie gasps immediately. “Please, Richie, I promise I’ll be good. Need your big cock in me, need you stretching me out. I’ll be a good slut for you, I’ll be so good. Please, just want you to fill me up so bad.”

Richie smiles and whispers _that’s my baby_ before shoving all the way in in one go, Eddie jolting off the bed and practically screaming. He starts up a harsh pace, pounding deep inside of Eddie with every movement of his hips, making Eddie see colorful stars across his vision.

“See, baby?” Richie huffs, panting above him. “This is your place. This is where you belong.”

“Yes,” Eddie chokes out, every sense in his body tuned to the point where Richie is thrusting in and out of him. “ _Richie_ , whatever you want.”

“Want you to come on my cock,” Richie groans, pushing Eddie’s legs even closer to his body, his ass in the air. “Show me how much of a slut you are for me, baby. Only for me.”

Richie just presses his hand over where Eddie’s dick is bobbing on his stomach, causing it to rub against Eddie every time he snaps his hips. Eddie can feel it building in his gut, the same way it’s been building since he got left against the door frame, and all it takes is Richie diving down to suck at his nipple before he’s coming, squeezing down on Richie’s cock inside of him and crying out so loudly there’s no doubt to any of the surrounding dorms exactly what’s going on. He’s shaking, coming apart under Richie’s hands as he makes a mess of both their stomachs. He thinks it’s finally over until he feels Richie’s come inside him and one last, strong wave hits him, one more bead of come rolling down his cock as he closes his eyes.

He comes to with a cool washcloth on his forehead and a warm one wiping his stomach, Richie’s hand holding his with their fingers intertwined.

“Richie,” Eddie croaks, his voice hoarse from screaming. Richie looks up, a soft smile on his face as he climbs up the bed to leave a lingering kiss on Eddie’s lips. Eddie melts into it, feeling safe and happy and just a little out of it. He wants to talk but he’s too tired, so he squishes up against Richie instead, cuddling into him and falling asleep almost instantly.

He misses Richie kissing his hair and mumbling _I love you, Eds_ , but he’ll have plenty more times to hear it.


	14. SFW - camera clicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none

Richie Tozier is terrifically, obscenely, and hopelessly in love.

It took a long time for him to remember, but now that he has, it’s too easy to slot Eddie back into his life with open arms and a key to his— _their_ —apartment. Navigating the aftermath of the seven of them defeating It was messy, especially with Eddie going through his divorce, but waking up next to the love of his life every morning and coming home to bicker with him every night is well worth to Richie what it took to get here.

Plus, the great thing about being in love is that Richie gets to talk about it. All the fucking time.

He’s working on a new routine writing his own material this time, and at least half of it is about Eddie in one way or another. His Twitter is filled with dumb tweets about his day with Eddie or something Eddie said, and he thinks people are probably tired of it by now, but honestly? Fuck them. 

He’s allowed to be happy, for once.

The worst by far is his Instagram. Before going back to Derry, Richie rarely used it for more than posting pictures from shows and the occasional selfie with a dumb caption. Now, though, all it is is pictures of Eddie. He didn’t really plan it like that, but Richie can’t say he’s that surprised. He’s always been a little obsessed with Eddie. 

He’d started taking pictures as soon as Eddie had moved in with him, overwhelmed by the simplest things Eddie did because it was so _domestic_. There are pictures of Eddie cooking dinner, Eddie flipping off the camera with the vacuum in his other hand, Eddie asleep on the couch with his hand in the popcorn bowl (okay, that one Eddie had yelled at him for posting.)

He manages to get a video of Eddie cussing out a car on the freeway, and he watches it practically on a loop for the next couple of days. The way Eddie’s voice squeaks when he yells _can you fucking DRIVE?_ makes his stomach hurt from laughing and his chest hurt with something else entirely.

There are moments, though, the _really_ special ones, that he’ll never let a soul on the internet touch. 

When they’re eating dinner, just the two of them at their kitchen table, laughing and slowly remembering all the things from their childhood they were forced to forget. When Richie does a perfect impersonation of their high school math teacher and Eddie laughs so hard that his whole face turns red, and all Richie can do is smile like a maniac while his heart tries to beat out of his chest. 

When they’re kissing on the couch, soft and slow, Richie’s hand sliding through Eddie’s hair and down his cheek like they have all the time in the world. It’s then that Richie doesn’t have to hide behind jokes, doesn’t have to pretend to be somebody else so the world can be entertained.

In moments like those, he’s not Richie Tozier, comedian.

He’s just Richie, in his stupid t-shirt and worn-out sweatpants, pressing up against Eddie and drinking him in like he’s home.

He’s just Richie, who’s beautifully and a little madly in love with Eddie Kaspbrak, and everything else comes second.


	15. NSFW - daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: kink discovery, daddy kink, anal sex

Once Richie starts touring again, he starts bringing back gifts for Eddie. Eddie thinks it’s because Richie feels bad for leaving him now that they’re finally together, and he does wish Richie would just stay home, but he has to admit that the gifts are nice. 

When Richie goes to Vegas and gets him a watch that Eddie _knows_ costs more than their LA penthouse rent, Eddie sets it down on the table as carefully as he can and scrambles up to kiss him.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Richie laughs against his mouth, pressing their lips together one more time before pulling away. “Be careful flaunting that. People are gonna start to think I’m your sugar daddy or something.”

Richie is already walking back to the front door to grab his suitcase and duffel bag, but Eddie is stuck in his spot, his breathing fast. Richie had just called himself Eddie’s daddy, and Eddie is working so hard to make sure Richie doesn’t notice. He walks over and helps grab Richie’s things while his boyfriend rambles on about something, and he gives Eddie a searching look when he notices the flush on his cheeks. He doesn’t comment on it, thank god, but Eddie has a sick feeling that it won’t be the last time he hears about it.

–

Richie has only been home from his trip for a couple of seconds before Eddie is wrapping himself around him and kissing him, airport and taxi germs be damned. His boyfriend has been gone for a week doing a few shows around the Midwest, and all Eddie wants to do is feel Richie’s body heat next to his. 

“Whoa, slow down, cowboy,” Richie chuckles, toeing his shoes off onto the mat by the door. “I brought you something.”

“Is it an ear of corn?” Eddie jokes, watching Richie dig through his worn duffel bag and pull out a wrapped box. 

“While such a striking and iconic symbol of the Midwest, I did not,” Richie says, setting the box down on the table where their keys are. “What kind of sugar daddy would I be if I got my baby something like that?”

And there it is again, _daddy_ , something that Eddie has been trying to avoid for weeks. His face gets red and his body feels hot, and Richie’s giving him that searching look again.

“Eds,” Richie prods, taking a few steps toward him. “Is there something you wanna tell me?” 

“Absolutely not,” Eddie answers immediately, but he’s glued to this spot on the floor, watching Richie come closer to him. “I—I don’t—”

“Baby,” Richie softens, reaching up to grab his chin. “I think you do.”

Eddie’s face is bright red but his proximity to Richie and the hand on his chin is making him get hard already, and he figures, _fuck it, right?_

_He already figured me out._

Eddie looks up at Richie, putting on his best puppy dog eyes, and says, “Thank you for the present, daddy.”

Richie’s eyes go black.

Getting to their bedroom is a blur, both of them crashing through the kitchen and down the hallway as fast as they can. Richie pushes Eddie down onto the bed, sucking and biting at his neck while he rubs him through his sweatpants, Eddie moaning and pushing up into it.

“Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good,” Richie groans, and it’s like Eddie’s body catches on fire. He tugs Richie up by his hair and smashes their lips together, a little misaligned but Eddie doesn’t even fucking care. His other hand reaches down to push his sweatpants and briefs off, but Richie grabs his wrist and slams it into the pillow above his head. Eddie’s eyes go wide, his cock jumping against Richie’s thigh that’s slotted up against it.

“God, you want this so bad, don’t you?” Richie wonders, kissing the scar on Eddie’s cheek.

“God, yes.”

“Yes, what?” Richie counters, his eyes dark.

Eddie whines. “Yes, daddy.” 

Richie tears the rest of their clothes off and spends an agonizing amount of time prepping him, leaving little kisses on Eddie’s dick when he moans particularly loud. A stream of “good boy, so pretty for daddy, feel so hot around daddy’s fingers, baby,” flows from Richie’s mouth, and Eddie’s almost ready to come by the time Richie is pushing inside him. 

He slips just the head in and stops, rubbing his free hand across Eddie’s cheek. “Beg for it.”

Eddie’s eyes roll back in his head, his fingers digging into Richie’s back as he opens his mouth, not even fully conscious of what he’s saying.

“Please, daddy, need your cock. Wanna be full, want daddy’s cock inside me, please, please daddy, make me feel good— _daddy!_ ”

Richie thrusts into him _hard_ , sliding in the rest of the way as Eddie thrashes underneath him. He moves his hips in rough circles, staying deep inside of Eddie, and Eddie feels like he’s going insane. He thinks he can come just like this, with Richie calling himself daddy and his cock grinding deep inside of him, and he’s never been able to get there before. 

“Richie,” Eddie groans, pushing up into him and urging Richie to go faster. “Gonna come like this.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie huffs out, speeding up the movement of his hips and pushing Eddie’s legs even closer to his chest. “You gonna come untouched on daddy’s cock?”

Eddie nods desperately, his nails scratching red trails down Richie’s back. It’s only another couple of minutes before he’s letting out loud, shaky moans while Richie pounds into him, so close.

Richie can sense it, undoubtedly knows by the way Eddie sounds, and bends down to whisper in his ear.

“Come for me, baby. Come for daddy.”

Eddie can do nothing but obey.


	16. SFW - stage kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: jealous eddie

Once it’s actually fully up-and-running, Eddie tries to make it to all of Richie’s improv and comedy club shows. **  
**

Their high school has never had an improv and comedy club before, Richie singlehandedly gathering together enough people to start one, and they finally have enough material to do a full stage show as opposed to the little gigs and skits they’ve been doing during lunch. Eddie is so proud of Richie for finding an outlet for what he loves, and as much as he groans whenever Richie jokes around with him, he has to admit that Richie is _funny_.

Eddie is sitting in the front of the audience right up by the stage for their opening night, and he laughs more than he’d ever admit to Richie that he does. They keep pulling scenarios out of a fishbowl, and it’s hilarious to see what everyone in the group comes up with. He doesn’t quite catch the next one they read out, but he sees Richie and a couple of other people shift things around on the stage.

Eddie is excited until it becomes very apparent that the main characters in this scene are a couple, and the couple is Richie and another guy.

Eddie lets it go initially, rationally knowing that it’s just a scene. He and Richie have been together since sophomore year and have never once had any problems, mainly because they’ve both been in love with each other since they were kids. He’s content to sit back in his seat and watch.

Until Richie and the guy kiss, and from where he’s sitting, it looks desperate and wanting.

Everyone in the audience is screaming and whooping, Richie pulling away and continuing the scene, but Eddie can’t hear anything they’re saying. His blood is boiling, his face is hot, and his eyes are burning holes into Richie’s back. He’s never known himself to be the jealous type, but hey, you learn something new every day. 

He sits through the rest of the show, laughing at a few jokes but mostly stewing in his own jealousy. When everyone starts to file out, he waits for Richie near the backstage exit. He’s tempted to just leave, but he’s not _mad_ at Richie, really. He just wants to be the only person who gets to be kissed by him as desperately as he’d seen on stage. Who even _is_ that guy? Does he like Richie? Doesn’t he know Richie isn’t single?

Eddie’s pacing outside the door when it bursts open and the actors start piling out. There are only about ten people in the club, so when Richie isn’t in the first wave of people to exit, his mind starts racing through everything Richie and that _guy_ could be doing backstage, things Richie wouldn’t tell him about, and the logical part of his brain is screaming at him that Richie would never do that, but he’s plagued by what-ifs.

Richie crashes out the door in his usual fashion, laughing loudly with none other than _the guy_. He looks around for Eddie and says, “Hey, Eds, did you like the show?” before he notices him pacing and running a hand through his own hair, and he whispers _holy shit_ and rushes to Eddie’s side.

“Eddie, hey, what’s wrong?” Richie is in front of him, stopping him from pacing with two hands on his shoulders. He signals to the guy that he can go, leaving Richie and Eddie alone in the hallway.

Eddie focuses on the point just above Richie’s shoulder where he saw the guy leave, his voice coming out more detached than angry. “You kissed him.”

Richie’s brows furrow. “I’ve kissed people for scenes before.”

“I know,” Eddie huffs, trying to find the words he needs to explain himself. “But you kissed him like… the way you kiss me.”

Richie’s eyes are still full of confusion, and he looks around the hallway before turning back around to Eddie.

“Can I show you something?” He asks, soft and sweet. Eddie nods, and Richie gently guides him so he’s up against the wall.

“This is how I kissed him,” Richie says, and his lips are on Eddie’s.

Eddie expects it to be desperate and raw like the way it usually feels when he kisses Richie like this, but the angle isn’t quite right and it feels hollow and messy. It’s like he isn’t even kissing Richie.

Richie pulls away, staring at Eddie like he’s hoping that he’s getting the point across. He reaches up and fixes Eddie’s hair, combing it back into place with his fingers, and cups his cheek.

“And this is how I kiss you.”

Richie leans in slow and starts by just pressing their lips together, and immediately it’s different. Eddie feels the familiar way his body reacts to kissing Richie, the warmth he feels that shivers down his arms and legs and settles in his chest, and he kisses back just as soft and sweet. It’s safe, reminding Eddie of rainy days inside and video games and what it feels like for home to be a person, not a place. 

Even when the kiss eventually gets heated, Richie kissing him in that desperate way Eddie thought he saw earlier, he still feels warm and happy and _loved_.

When Richie finally pulls away, it takes a second for Eddie to come to, his head off floating through the clouds. He opens his eyes, staring up at Richie with eyes that he hopes are saying _safe, trust, happy, love, home_.

“Nobody else gets the version of me that you do, Eds,” Richie professes, leaning in to kiss Eddie’s nose in the way he knows Eddie complains about but secretly loves. Richie smiles, grabbing Eddie’s hand and holding it in his own. “Mostly because I’m not in love with them.”

Eddie snorts, willing away the tears in his eyes that had almost made an appearance. “I would hope not. Nobody else has the willpower to put up with you like I do.”

“That’s the spirit, Eds!” Richie beams, pulling Eddie off of the wall and walking them toward the exit, Eddie yelling _don’t call me Eds_ , their hands still intertwined.


	17. NSFW - kiss your scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: body hate, panic attacks, hurt/comfort, body worship, anal sex

When Eddie can finally start living without the bandages, he looks in the mirror and promptly throws up into the toilet. **  
**

He’s always made Richie change them for him, looking away from his stomach when Richie’s rough hands smoothed the bandage on and helped him off the bathroom counter. He still has the image in his head of what he’d looked like _before_ , his stomach and chest well-built, but not chiseled, his face clean of blemishes with the occasional wrinkle lines from long nights at the office with his brows furrowed.

Now, a web of raised, mottled skin spreads out along his abdomen, the skin around it pulled tight and uneven. He touches the biggest one, the one right over where the claw went through his body, and he knows there’s a matching one running along his back. Eddie touches that one too, wincing not in pain but in hatred, and in comparison, the raised line on his cheek really isn’t so bad.

He’s about to walk back into the bedroom to put his shirt back on when Richie walks past the open door, stopping when he sees Eddie.

“Doc said you could take the bandages off?” he asks, glancing up at Eddie quickly before rummaging around in the closet by the bathroom door. “I’ll miss our nightly bandage sessions, but I’m not gonna complain about seeing you shirtless more often—whoa, hey, what’s wrong?”

Eddie’s hyperventilating in front of the mirror, bent over and clutching the edge of the counter. He can still see the scars in the mirror, stretching and moving with each fast breath. In. Out. In. Out. He barely suppresses the urge to vomit again, focusing on loosening the tightness in his chest.

“Hey, Eds, I got you,” Richie says calmly, walking into the bathroom and throwing a blanket over Eddie’s shoulders, keeping his hands on Eddie’s upper arms. Eddie can’t see the scars anymore with the blanket around him, and it makes his chest get even tighter. Richie keeps mumbling soothingly in his ear, and Eddie tries to focus on that instead of barely being able to breathe. 

“Baby, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You’re in the bathroom in our apartment. You’re safe. Eds, you’re safe. Come on, breathe in through the nose for eight, out through the mouth for eight. I’ll count for you.”

Slowly, with Richie counting seconds behind him, he gets his breathing back to normal. He starts taking deep breaths, trembling and supporting himself on the counter, finally looking at himself in the mirror, wrapped in a blanket and Richie’s arms. 

“Better?” Richie asks. Eddie nods shakily, leaning back into Richie’s chest. Richie starts combing his hand through Eddie’s hair, helping Eddie start to relax. “You wanna tell me what that was about?”

Eddie makes a noise of disgust, gesturing toward his stomach. “The fuck do you think? I look like I got in a fight with a chainsaw.”

“You got in a fight with a demon clown,” Richie says, slipping his hands under the blanket and running his fingers across Eddie’s stomach. “You fought a demon clown, and you lived.”

“Maybe dying would’ve been better,” Eddie says under his breath, pained and making his chest seize. He watches Richie’s eyes go wide in the mirror before he’s being spun around to face him, Richie’s hands gripping his arms hard enough to leave bruises.

“Don’t you ever fucking say that again,” Richie pleads, desperation behind his eyes that Eddie’s never seen outside of Neibolt. “I saw it. In the deadlights, I saw you laying there, and I couldn’t—I couldn’t save you. I thought it was real, and you just—y-you can’t. Eddie, _fuck_. You can’t ever say that again.”

Eddie looks at him in astonishment. “You… you never told me that.”

“It didn’t really seem… I mean, before we got together, to tell you that my worst fear is losing you…”

“Rich,” Eddie sighs, pressing his hand to Richie’s cheek. “You’re not gonna lose me. Shit, my worst fear is losing you too.”

“I love you,” Richie breathes, moving his hand down to press against Eddie’s scars on his stomach. “I love you _with_ these. Not despite these. Not as an add-on.” He moves in and kisses Eddie’s cheek, and the disgust is still there, but it’s slowly being replaced. “I love _you_. And these are a part of _you_.”

Richie pulls him out of the bathroom and over to their bed, pushing the blanket off his shoulders and laying him down on the pillows.

“Richie,” Eddie says, disoriented. “Richie, what are you—”

“Shh,” Richie interrupts, kissing down his neck and pulling his sweatpants and briefs off in one go. “Let me show you.”

Eddie watches as Richie kisses down his chest, sucking one of Eddie’s nipples into his mouth briefly before moving his head down over the scars on Eddie’s stomach. Eddie stiffens, and Richie must notice because his hand is instantly soothing across the skin, his head dropping to place a soft kiss over the biggest one.

“You’re the bravest fucking person I know,” Richie says reverently, kissing down the scar and moving out toward the smaller ones, his other hand still rubbing across Eddie’s stomach to remove the tension. “ _You_ saved me. It wasn’t Ben. It wasn’t Bill. It was you.”

Eddie shudders, embarrassed that he’s getting hard from this, but having Richie’s full attention on him has pretty much always had that effect. 

“You’re so fucking strong, Eds,” Richie mumbles, tracing his fingers over the raised skin. “Strong and beautiful. Shit, I don’t—I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Richie grabs the lube from their nightstand and starts opening him up, kissing and mouthing over Eddie’s scars and stretched skin like he’s worshipping it, and when Richie finally slides into him, Eddie tears up. There’s not a word strong enough for the feeling that’s splitting his chest open, and Richie just rocks into him and mumbles praises into his ear, slow and sweet while tears roll down Eddie’s cheeks. One makes it down over Eddie’s scar, and Richie kisses over top of it.

Once they’re cleaned up, Eddie tries to hide his face from Richie, but Richie pulls him around and kisses him, gentle but deep, and as he runs his hands back over the mess of skin on Eddie’s abdomen, Eddie thinks he can get used to it.


	18. NSFW - like a whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: dom/sub undertones, blow jobs, degradation

Most of the time when Eddie gets into bed with Richie, he doesn’t consider himself submissive, per se. He likes it when Richie guides him, likes it when he can just lay back and lose his mind a little, but he doesn’t think that necessarily makes him _submissive_. He just likes what he likes. **  
**

At least, that’s what he thinks until Richie slips up and calls him a whore for his cock one night while snapping his hips against Eddie’s ass, and Eddie moans so loud and so broken that he’s almost embarrassed.

Richie won’t let him live it down after that, and the subtle jabs about Eddie being forced on his knees and used for Richie’s pleasure—while made usually as a joke—have him thinking more and more about being used. 

It makes him shaky and hot with desire.

It doesn’t come up in a serious context until Richie comes back from a long weekend trip and Eddie is immediately dropping to his knees, running his hands over Richie’s jean-clad thighs. 

“Someone’s eager,” Richie teases, letting his suitcase and duffel fall to the ground as he pushes his hips toward Eddie’s mouth. “Did you miss me, baby?”

Usually, Eddie would have a snarky comeback for that, but his head feels fuzzy and all he can do is whimper and nod. He reaches up and undoes Richie’s belt, his hands fumbling a little before he finally gets it, pulling it through the belt loops and throwing it somewhere behind him.

“Whoa, Eds, slow down,” Richie laughs, Eddie clawing at the zipper on his jeans. “You’re not gonna die if you can’t get my dick out in the next five seconds.”

Eddie stops, looking up and Richie with his best open, innocent eyes. “But Richie, I’m just a whore for your cock, aren’t I?” he pouts, rubbing his mouth against the rapidly growing bulge in Richie’s jeans. “I’m just a hole for you to fuck.”

Even as Eddie says it, he feels so _dirty_ , and it sends white-hot arousal flooding through his whole body. Richie must feel the same because his expression changes from playful to dark and dominant as he stares down at Eddie, his dick fully hard where Eddie is still rubbing his mouth along it.

“That’s right, baby,” Richie growls, pushing his hand into Eddie’s hair. “All you’re good for is taking my cock.”

Richie reaches down with his other hand and shoves his jeans and boxers down, leaning back against the wall behind him. Eddie’s staring at his dick, thick and hard, and his mouth waters. He leans his head forward to take the tip into his mouth, but he’s pulled back harshly by Richie’s hand in his hair, whining at being denied what he wants.

“I said you’re good at _taking_ my cock,” Richie condescends, stroking his dick with his free hand. “That means I get to fuck your pretty little mouth, and you just have to take it like the slut you are. Now open wide.”

Eddie opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, and as Richie slides the salty head of his dick around Eddie’s lips and over his tongue, he realizes that he’s never been this turned on in his _life_. 

Richie thrusts into his mouth, shoving half of his cock down Eddie’s throat in one go and making him gag on it. Eddie can’t move because of the hand in his hair, and he squirms trying to take Richie deeper, feeling lightheaded from the short bursts of air he gets between the thrusts of Richie’s hips.

“Look at you choking on my cock like a whore,” Richie degrades, bucking his hips faster into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie has spit dripping down his chin and his scalp stings every time Richie tightens his grip, and all he can think about is how much he fucking loves it. “This is all you’re good for, isn’t it? I should keep you here all the time, always ready to take my cock like a kept whore. Like a fucking toy, all for me.”

Eddie moans around Richie’s dick, hard enough in his pants that it _hurts_ , hard enough that he might come if he presses his hand against himself _just right_ —

Richie pulls Eddie off his dick, his hand wound so tightly in Eddie’s hair that it’s making spots form at the edges of his vision. “Since when do toys get to come?”

Eddie’s jaw drops, and he pulls his hand away from himself faster than if he’d been burned. “I’m sorry,” Eddie pleads, opening his mouth back up for Richie and moaning when Richie pushes back into his mouth.

“Good boy,” Richie praises, building back up to fucking Eddie’s mouth _hard_. Eddie’s dick is pulsing in his jeans from being denied, degraded, _used_ , and he rolls his eyes back when Richie starts to lose his rhythm, panting heavily above him.

“Gonna come all over your face,” Richie huffs, tugging Eddie off of his dick and fisting his cock with his free hand, fast and wet from Eddie’s spit. “You don’t deserve it in your mouth.”

“Yeah, Richie,” Eddie moans, voice high and raspy from his throat being fucked raw. “Put me in my place.”

At that, Richie’s coming, and Eddie closes his eyes and feels Richie’s come hit his face, some of it hitting his hair where Richie is tugging on it. He needs to come so badly, and when Richie breathes out, “You were so good, you can come for me,” it only takes Eddie shoving his hand into his pants and pumping himself three times before he comes in his briefs, Richie’s hand in his hair the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the floor.

It takes Eddie a long time to come down, blinking his eyes open to find that Richie is kneeling on the floor next to him, holding him to his chest.

“Hey, bug,” Richie grins, massaging his head where Eddie could still feel it tingling. “Was that—I mean, I didn’t read that wrong, right? You’re okay?”

“Rich,” Eddie chastises, sitting down and settling himself into Richie’s chest. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Oh, you’re not allowed to talk anymore,” Richie groans. “Your voice is fucked. ‘M gonna get hard again just listening to it.”

Eddie smirks, turning around so he’s straddling Richie on the floor, leaning in right next to his ear.

“Is that a promise?”


	19. NSFW - big all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: rim job, anal sex, dirty talk

The first time Richie and Eddie have sex, it’s in Richie’s tiny dorm bed at three in the afternoon, sweating still with the heat of late summer and giddy now that they’re across the country from almost everyone they’ve ever known. It’s slow and sweet—maybe a little too sweet, if you ask Eddie—but they’re in love, and they’re happy, and they lay in their own sweat for a little too long just to bask in it. **  
**

All of that is to say that it gets significantly less vanilla after the first time.

Eddie learns quickly what he likes and doesn’t like, as well as what he thought he wouldn’t like but turns out _really likes a lot_ , and any time he and Richie aren’t in class or doing homework, they’re rolling around in Richie’s bed. 

He and Richie have just finished a project for their lit class, Eddie squirming in his seat toward the end knowing what they’re about to do. As soon as Richie closes his laptop, Eddie climbs into his lap kisses him, knocking their noses together in his haste.

He grinds down, already half-hard just from having Richie near him, and Richie’s hands settle on his hips. They grab Eddie and keep him from going too fast, and _fuck_ , Eddie loves it when Richie has his hands on him like this.

“Yeah, I know you like that, baby,” Richie huffs, breaking the kiss and sucking a hickey onto Eddie’s neck right under where another one is fading. “You like how big my hands are?”

Richie squeezes them around Eddie’s hips for emphasis, and Eddie squeaks.

“Love it,” Eddie moans, his hands curling in the front of Richie’s t-shirt. “Stop being a jerk and touch me—Richie!”

Richie’s on top of him now with Eddie on his back, his pupils blown wide with a smirk on his face. He grinds down into Eddie, making Eddie’s eyes flutter shut as he bucks his hips up where he can feel how hard Richie is already.

“Clothes off,” Eddie moans on a particularly good angle, clawing at Richie’s shirt.

They strip down to their underwear quickly, Richie grabbing lube and a condom from his nightstand before jumping back on top of Eddie and kissing him, slipping his long fingers into the waistband of Eddie’s briefs and sliding them down and off. Eddie can’t see them right now, but he knows there are dark purple marks spread all across his thighs from Richie’s mouth, and he absentmindedly reaches down to run his fingers over where memory tells him they are.

Richie moans on top of him, pulling back from the kiss. “On your stomach for me.”

Eddie rolls over easily, pushing his ass up in the air and wiggling it for Richie. Eddie never thought he would get this brazen, this open and vulnerable with his body, but Richie loves him and makes him feel _good_ —makes him feel fucking _amazing_ —and he’s learning to not apologize for the things he wants. 

“Mm, you want it bad, huh?” Richie laughs, getting a handful of Eddie’s ass and exposing his hole, rubbing his thumb over it. Eddie shivers and pushes back into it, hot want settling in his gut. He may love Richie’s big hands, but he knows Richie’s weakness is his ass, and Eddie can’t help but feel a little breathless whenever Richie gives it attention.

“C’mon, Rich, hurry up.”

“God, what I would do to you if I could,” Richie continues, still rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over Eddie. It’s sending waves of heat through Eddie’s body and causing precome to roll down the head of his cock. “I’d tease you just like this, make you so desperate for it that you’re begging me to do something, _anything_ to make you come.”

Eddie whimpers, bucking back into Richie’s hands. 

“You’re lucky, though,” Richie says, and Eddie feels him shift on the bed. “I love your ass too much to wait that long.”

Richie dives in and licks at his hole, and Eddie jumps and lets out a filthy whine at the feeling of Richie’s mouth on him. This is one of those things Eddie thought he would hate but actually _loves_ ; he loves how exposed it makes him feel, Richie lapping and sucking at him, and he’d feel weirder about it if he didn’t know that this is one of Richie’s favorite things to do too. 

“Tastes so good, baby,” Richie mumbles into his skin, biting his right ass cheek before going back to rubbing his tongue over Eddie’s hole. “God, I could do this all fucking day.”

He shoves his head closer and eats Eddie out like a man possessed, knowing exactly what to do to have Eddie leaking all over the sheets underneath him. Eddie’s making punched-out noises into the pillow, his fingers clutching the fabric tightly. When he feels two fingers slide into him at once, he moans and pushes into it, desperate to have Richie’s cock in him.

That’s the other thing Eddie found out during their first time; Richie has a huge fucking dick.

Eddie ran four years of high school track, spending more time in locker rooms than he would have liked, which is to say that he’s seen a lot of dicks. And Richie’s is _big_.

He feels a third finger push in with the other two, and he’s shaking with how full he feels already. The stretch of Richie’s cock is like a drug to Eddie; he’s never able to think straight once Richie is inside him.

“Thinking about my cock in you, Eds?” Richie grins, dragging his fingers over Eddie’s prostate repeatedly and causing Eddie’s answer to be a string of loud moans and choked-out versions of his name. “I know you are. You get all shivery when you think about it.”

Eddie hears the condom packet being ripped open and he whines, pushing back onto Richie’s fingers right as he pulls them out of Eddie.

Eddie sobs, pushing his ass back toward Richie. He mewls when he feels the head of Richie’s cock circle his rim, and as Richie slides into him, he feels his head start to get fuzzy.

Richie fucks him hard, the harsh sounds filling the room and hopefully not carrying to any of the rooms next to them (but if it did, Eddie wouldn’t really give a fuck), Eddie moaning loudly into the pillow. Richie’s hands are holding his hips, probably leaving bruises, and the whole thing makes his cock hard and wet against the sheets.

One of Richie’s hands moves to Eddie’s ass, his fingers digging into the flesh as he fucks Eddie harder.

“Love your ass, darling,” Richie moans, and Eddie’s getting close, so fucking close. “I know you can come just from me being inside you. Can you come on my cock for me?”  
  
Eddie cries out Richie’s name and does exactly that, coming all over Richie’s sheets and squeezing Richie’s cock inside him. He registers Richie letting out a stream of filthy words as he comes, collapsing on top of Eddie once they’re both sated.

Eddie pushes Richie off of him, Richie pulling out and tossing the condom in the general direction of his trash can.

“Do you think anyone heard that?” Eddie asks, tucking himself into Richie’s side.

“Probably,” Richie hums, pulling Eddie close. “But Bill and Stan are the RAs, so we’ll be fine.”  
  
Eddie wrinkles his nose. “I actually think that makes it worse.”


	20. SFW - it's different with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: trans richie tozier

Even when he had been really young, Richie had always been a little obsessed with Bev’s younger brother. **  
**

They were only two years apart, and growing up, Richie had spent just as much time around Eddie as he had around Bev. He and Eddie never talked very much, the younger tending to keep to himself, but it hadn’t taken long for Richie to realize as they’d grown up that he has a major crush on Eddie. He’s just so fucking _cute_ , with his pink cheeks and red shorts and socks that go halfway up his calves, and Richie wants to ask him out so badly.

The thing is, Eddie is gay. Which shouldn’t technically be a problem, but it _so_ is.

Richie had come out to Bev last year in their school bathroom during senior homecoming, stuffed into a dress that his mother insisted he needed to wear. Told her that he’s a boy and that he thinks he’s gay, too, and Bev had hugged him and walked him outside, sitting on the pavement.

_“My parents will never call me Richie,” he says, wiping his nose. “Even though everyone I know has called me that since elementary school.”_

_“It’s okay,” Bev assures, scooting closer to Richie. “I’ll help you make it work.”_

Richie starts wearing sports bras to compress what little chest he does have, and nobody really seems to notice. He hasn’t told any of their other friends yet, and it sort of feels like lying, but Bev assures him that it isn’t.

He’s laying on Bev’s couch playing Halo with her when Eddie walks in and flops down onto the floor right underneath Richie. His heart jumps and his hands get sweaty, causing him to slip up on the controls a little. 

“H-Hey Eds,” Richie stumbles, trying to concentrate on the game instead of Eddie’s hair that he can feel against his leg. 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Eddie teases, turning around and grabbing the potato chip bag off of Richie’s lap. Richie’s cheeks burn hot, and he stops playing for a few seconds until Bev kicks his leg, raising an eyebrow at him. “I’ll accept these potato chips as an apology.”

“Hey, wait, those are mine—”

“Too late!” Eddie laughs, settling in against the couch and splaying his legs out in front of him. “You’ll have to steal them from me.”

Bev is looking between the two of them, and Richie gets nervous. She knows about his crush on Eddie, had guessed it a long time ago, and he’s surprised she’s never pulled anything before until he realizes that she wouldn’t have thought he had a chance with Eddie until Richie came out to her.

Oh no.

“Hey Eddie, do you wanna take my spot? I just remembered I have some homework to do, and if I take Richie with me, I won’t be able to get anything done for shit.”

Richie tries to shoot Bev a warning look, a look that says _please, do literally anything but leave me alone in a room with him_ , but she just winks and pauses the game, handing the controller to Eddie.

“I shouldn’t be too long!”

She walks upstairs, and Richie watches her round the corner out of sight before Eddie bounces up onto the couch, throwing his legs over Richie’s lap. Richie thinks he might have a heart attack in the next three minutes if he has to stare at Eddie’s legs like this, and he doesn’t notice Eddie exiting out of the game and opening up Netflix. 

“Wow, Eds, I didn’t know my lap was free real estate,” Richie jokes, covering up how red his face is and how much his hands twitch with the want to touch Eddie’s skin, just to feel it under his hands. “I’ll have to let all the guys know.”  
  
He looks up in time to see Eddie flush and thinks, _huh_. An older episode of _Shameless_ starts playing, and Richie wrinkles his nose.

“This show is so bad now, how do you stand it?”

Eddie shrugs, shifting his legs farther into Richie’s lap. Richie’s heart is doing somersaults, and he stares at the side of Eddie’s face instead of the television. Eddie looks over at him and smiles, and holy fuck, he’s so cute.

“I watch it ‘cause the guys are hot,” Eddie says bluntly, making Richie laugh.

“Touché. Who’s your favorite?”

Eddie hesitates just for a second before answering. “Trevor. He’s the cutest.”

Okay, Richie had been being dramatic before. Now he’s _positive_ he’s having a heart attack. His hands are sweaty, his heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest, and he’s aching with hope and maybe a little bit of love.

“Eddie, you know Elliot Fletcher is trans, right?”

Eddie furrows his brows in confusion. “I mean… yeah?” he says softly, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. “Why would that change anything?”

Richie lets out a noise somewhere between a strangled sob and a short laugh, pushing his glasses up his nose just for something to do with his hands. He’s hoping beyond hope that this is it, that this could finally _mean something_. He takes a shaky breath, still looking at Eddie’s face, confused and open.

“Richie, are you okay—”

“I’m a guy,” Richie pushes out, and with it goes all of his heart. “I’m a trans guy, and I’m gay, and I’ve had a crush on you since I was, like, twelve.”

Eddie inhales sharply, searching Richie’s face for something. Richie sits there as the silence stretches, his heart pounding faster and faster until he feels his stomach start to sink and all he can do about it is talk.  
  
“Look, I get it. You’re gay but like, it’s _different_ with me, and you’re not, like, obligated or anything—”

“Jesus, Rich, fucking _finally_ ,” Eddie sighs over him, swinging his legs off of Richie and sliding closer on the couch.

“Wait, what—”

And then Eddie is kissing him, warm and chaste with a hand on Richie’s cheek, and for once in his life, Richie shuts up and kisses him back. He doesn’t ask how Eddie knew, doesn’t complain when Eddie slides a hand into his hair. He just kisses and kisses and kisses until he has to pull away to breathe, and his eye catches Bev on the stairs across the room, giving him a thumbs up.


	21. NSFW - okay, alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: a/b/o, alpha richie, omega eddie, heats, fingering

The first thing Eddie notices is the sweat. **  
**

It’s three in the morning a week after his eighteenth birthday, and he’s burning up in the chilly November night. He kicks his sheets off, breathing heavily and ripping off his pajama shirt that’s soaked in sweat, throwing it on the floor. He kneels up on his bed and cracks his window open, but the chilly air filtering through it does nothing to help how hot his body is. Eddie lays back down on his damp sheets, slowing his breathing in an attempt to calm his body down.

The second thing he notices is the slick.

He’s wet between his thighs—a feeling he’s never felt before—and as soon as he’s aware of it, everything clicks.

He’s presenting.

And that’s when the cramps start to hit.

Eddie’s mom had purposefully kept him out of any dynamic or sexual education classes, so besides knowing he’s now an omega, he’s completely in the dark. One cramp seizes in his stomach so hard that tears spring to his eyes, and before he’s fully aware of what he’s doing, his phone is in his hand and he’s calling Richie.

 _“Mm, Eddie?”_ Richie slurs through the phone, clearly having just woken up from the call. At the sound of his voice, slick gushes out of Eddie and he _whines_ , grinding against something that isn’t there. Richie had presented as an alpha earlier that year, and Eddie has always loved his best friend, but he thinks that sealed the deal for him. Clearly, his body agrees.

“Richie,” Eddie gasps, pushing his pajama shorts off so they don’t get ruined. “Richie, it hurts.”

 _“Wait, what hurts?”_ Richie sounds much more alert now, and Eddie can hear shuffling in the background. _“Eds, what’s wrong? I’m coming over, just stay on the phone, okay?”_

“Okay, alpha,” Eddie hums automatically, keeping his voice quiet so his mom doesn’t hear him.

 _“Shit, Eddie. Are you—are you presenting?”_ Richie asks, and Eddie can hear Richie’s front door close and the sound of Richie’s car starting. _“I’m on my way, okay? Where does it hurt?”_

Eddie closes his eyes, focusing on the sound of Richie’s voice. Something deep in his chest says _alpha, mate, mine_ , but he pushes it down like he always has. “I—I’m getting cramps. They aren’t constant, they come and go in waves—fuck, alpha, it _hurts_ —”

_“I’m parking a few houses away right now, okay? Can you open your window for me?”_

Eddie scrambles up and pushes his window open all the way, the cold wind cooling the sweat on his body for a few seconds before he starts to sweat again. He lays on his bed and waits for Richie, not realizing he never replied to Richie’s request.

_“Eddie, are you okay? What’s happening?”_

“‘M fine. The window is open.”

Eddie is slipping in and out of his omega headspace, stuck somewhere in between _Richie_ and _alpha_ as he listens to Richie walk down his sidewalk and through his yard. 

_“I’m hanging up now, baby. I’m right here.”_

The phone clicks off in Eddie’s hand and he whines at the loss of Richie’s voice, still coherent enough to hate how clingy he is all of a sudden. Another cramp hits him right as Richie is sliding through his window, and Eddie sobs quietly and hugs his pillow to his chest, more slick gushing out into his briefs. 

“Eddie, I’m here now, it’s me—oh, holy fucking _shit_.”

When Eddie looks up, Richie’s nostrils are flared and his eyes are almost black. Eddie instantly catches the scent of Richie in the air, and he smells primal; spicy and hot, hot enough that it coats Eddie’s throat and makes a shiver wrack through him, throwing his head back and moaning.

“Eddie, fuck. I can’t— _god_ , you smell _so fucking good_. I brought something to help you, but there’s no way I can be here while you use it, I’ll—I’ll go insane.”

Eddie must panic at that because Richie drops to his side and starts petting his hair, his eyes still black and still smelling like the best thing Eddie’s ever smelled. 

“Alpha,” Eddie whines, looking Richie in the eye. His hips grind down into his mattress desperately, dying from having Richie so close but not getting what he wants. “Alpha. Need you.”

“Shit,” Richie breathes, tentatively sliding his hand from Eddie’s hair down his neck and over his chest, inching closer to the tent and wet spot in his briefs. “I—yeah, okay. Okay.”

Richie slowly climbs on top of Eddie, leaning down and hovering just above his lips. “Can I…”

Eddie nods, and Richie connects their lips. It feels like something inside of Eddie unlocks, and soon, they’re kissing hard and desperate while Richie grinds his hips down into Eddie’s. Eddie’s brain is fast becoming a mantra of _hot, empty, Richie, alpha, want,_ and when Richie tugs his shirt and pants off, Eddie keens and pushes up.

“Please, alpha, need your knot. Fill me up, Richie, _please_ —”

Richie growls, fucking _growls_ , and Eddie turns to jello underneath him, his cock red and hard and his hole open with slick. 

Richie strips both of them of their underwear, and Eddie has been naked in front of Richie before, but never like this, no matter how much he’s fantasized about it. 

When Richie slips two fingers inside of him, Eddie’s hand flies up to cover his mouth.

“Eddie, you’re so pretty. Such a good omega for me, aren’t you?” Richie pumps his fingers into Eddie’s prostate, and Eddie chokes out a moan and comes, whimpering and squirming on Richie’s fingers as he releases all over his own stomach. He slumps down into the bed, catching his breath with Richie’s fingers still inside of him. His head starts to clear a little, and he can feel another wave coming, but not for a few minutes at least.

“Richie,” Eddie hums happily, pulling Richie down on top of him. “Love you.”  
  
Above him, Richie freezes, and Eddie’s heart sinks. 

“Alpha, what’s wrong?”

“Baby, you’re in heat,” Richie starts, and he sounds broken open. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Eddie sits up, bringing Richie with him and framing Richie’s face with his hands. “There are four alphas in our friend group. Why do you think I called you?”

“Ease of access?” Richie jokes, biting his lip and looking down nervously, quieter this time. “I’d do anything for you, you know that.”

Eddie has to lean in and kiss him, sweet and full of love this time, and the scent of them together is suddenly overwhelming all at once.

Eddie remembers reading about true mates—they’re rare, only a hundred documented cases every year, and Eddie wonders if they’re lucky enough to be one of them.

As he kisses Richie, lays back down and lets the second wave of his heat overtake him, he decides that there’s no other explanation for the way Richie makes him feel. 


	22. NSFW - unwrap your present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: eddie in a skirt?, light dom/sub, rimming, anal sex

The material feels almost _too_ nice when Eddie runs his hands over the purple fabric, smoothing the skirt down over the tops of his thighs as he turns this way and that in front of the mirror. Richie’s getting home late from the radio station, his coworkers insisting on throwing him a party for his twenty-fourth birthday even though Richie had whined about wanting to stay home with Eddie before meeting the rest of the Losers for dinner. 

As much as Eddie would have loved to spend the entire day with Richie, the radio station’s plans had given him time to prepare. And when he looks in the mirror at his cropped black shirt and the purple skirt that just barely covers the curve of his ass, he’s infinitely glad for the delay.

Richie won’t fucking know what hit him. 

He’ll be home soon, so Eddie goes to wait in the living room of their apartment, throwing on Richie’s big and soft jacket when he gets a little cold. It’s kind of a look with the tiny shirt and tiny skirt, and Eddie smirks and cuddles down farther into it.

He’s on his phone when the door unlocks, Richie’s familiar heavy steps and loud shuffling making Eddie feel warm with love. He gets up off the couch, walking around to the front door where Richie is toeing his shoes off.

“I love my coworkers, but they truly do not know how to take a fucking hint. I mentioned multiple times that I have a beautiful boyfriend waiting for me at home, and they still fucking insisted on serving the— _oh_.” Richie finally looks up, noticing Eddie in his skirt and Richie’s jacket. Eddie does a little twirl, smiling at the strangled noise Richie lets out. “Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Eds.” 

“Happy birthday,” Eddie smirks, sidling up to Richie and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Wanna unwrap your present?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

Richie grabs Eddie and kisses him, wasting no time running his hands all over the skirt and Eddie’s ass. He pushes his hands up underneath to grab at it, moaning when all he feels is bare skin. Eddie pats himself on the back for having the foresight to wear one of the thongs Richie bought him for Christmas last year. 

“You should wear skirts more often,” Richie grunts in between kisses, rubbing his finger over the fabric covering Eddie’s hole. “So fucking easy to touch you like this. Fucking know how much you love it when I touch you like I own you.”

“Yeah,” Eddie breathes, bucking his hard cock against Richie’s thigh. “Richie, fuck me.”

“Mm, I thought it was _my_ birthday,” Richie hums, his hands still all over Eddie while his mouth sucks at Eddie’s neck. It makes Eddie shiver knowing that Richie is in complete control. He bites Eddie’s neck harshly and Eddie whimpers, fully at Richie’s mercy. “And you know what I want for my birthday, sweetheart?”

Eddie looks up at him with heavy eyelids. “What?”

Richie looks at him, his pupils blown wide with desire. With intent. “I wanna make my pretty baby _cry_.”

The only thing that keeps Eddie from coming on the spot is knowing that he doesn’t have permission, and Richie shoves his jacket off of Eddie and leads them into the bedroom. 

Eddie’s skirt gets flipped up while Richie eats him out around the thong, getting the fabric _obscenely_ wet and occasionally rubbing it up against him whenever Eddie whines that Richie’s tongue is too much. Richie leaves bite marks on Eddie’s ass while he fingers him, pulling his underwear off but leaving the skirt on.

In the end, Richie spends as unnecessarily long time fucking him, going fast and rough and dirty just long enough that Eddie is _almost_ coming, then pulling back and grinding into him not nearly intense enough to push him over the edge. Richie fucks into him _fast_ and gives Eddie permission to come after the third time edging him (right when Eddie starts to cry from desperation, so _clearly_ Richie is following through), and Eddie screams into the pillow and obeys, coming all over the inside of the skirt. 

His brain always fuzzes out after sex like this, and he comes to right when Richie pulls out and comes on his ass, groaning above him where Eddie can’t see. He collapses down next to Eddie, pulling him into his sweaty chest. 

“Happy fucking birthday to _me_ ,” Richie marvels, kissing Eddie’s hair. “God, I love you so much.”

“Mm, you just love my ass.”

“Absolutely not true. You know how much I wax poetic about your thighs.”

Eddie giggles, wiggling around in Richie’s arms so he could lean up and kiss his nose, refusing to go anywhere near his boyfriend’s mouth until he brushes his teeth. 

“I just keep you around for your dick, so it all works out.”

Richie’s jaw drops, and Eddie laughs and laughs until Richie scrambles up off the bed and chucks a t-shirt at his head. 


	23. SFW - help me after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied past self-harm, insecure richie, hurt/comfort

The fact of the matter is that After, they both have bad days.

Thirty years of pushing everything down, of convincing themselves they aren’t _like that_ , they don’t _need that_ , that they can be happy with the life they have, took its toll on the both of them. Even now, curled together on the couch in their apartment, Richie and Eddie are still coming to terms with killing an age-old monster—which is only slightly less scary than coming to terms with the fact that they’re head over heels, nobody-else-but-you, fucking _soulmates_ in love with each other.

And sometimes, when Richie wakes up and still sees Eddie’s mouth dripping blood on the back of his eyelids when he squeezes them shut, he doubts. 

After he’d left Derry, after he’d _forgotten_ , Richie had still known deep down that there was a reason why none of his relationships ever felt right. Like he’d been searching for one specific person out of millions, which he’d thought was _stupid_ , because he’d never even been in love before. 

Then he’d gotten the call from Mike, remembered the clown and the losers and big, brown eyes, and he’d thrown up.

He wakes up next to Eddie now, cooks him breakfast and sings him songs in a dumb voice until Eddie is either laughing or telling him to shut up, and he’s _happy_. He’s so fucking happy. He didn’t ever think he could be this happy, not when Eddie was married and straight and didn’t love him back. 

But now Eddie’s shoes are lined up next to his on the mat in front of the door, and Eddie is very much _gay_ and _not_ married and loves him _more than anything, Rich, fucking love you._

But even then, Richie has bad days. 

He tells himself he isn’t worth it. He’s a grade-a shitshow, a full-time fucking comedian, and really nothing special at all; nobody that’s worth being the recipient of Eddie’s unconditional love. 

So he assumes that there’s no way Eddie could really love him.

Even laying together in bed, wearing shirts and boxers and cuddling close, Richie feels so far away from everything. And Eddie’s gotten really good at noticing.

“Hey,” Eddie says quietly, breaking the silence without being harsh. “Where are you right now?”

Richie takes a shaky breath, pulling Eddie closer to him. “I’m in my apartment, that first one I had in LA with the stoner neighbors. I’m almost blackout drunk after another break-up because I can’t fucking figure out why nobody wants me.”

His voice breaks on the last sentence, fighting back the tears trying to force their way out. 

Eddie tenses next to him, and Richie knows it’s because of what he’d said about himself, but his brain says _this is it, he’s gonna realize you’re too much to deal with and he’s gonna leave. He’s gonna fucking leave you like everyone else, Richie, because you’re a sad fucking excuse for a man and you don’t deserve anything Eddie gives you and he knows it._

“How do you feel?” Eddie asks, sliding his arm around Richie’s soft stomach and holding him close. Richie can smell his shampoo, the fancy one that smells faintly of coconut, and something comes loose in his chest.

“Scared,” Richie admits, his hand gripping Eddie’s shirt by the small of his back. “So fucking scared.”

“That’s okay,” Eddie soothes, rubbing his other hand over Richie’s shoulder and bicep, relieving some of the tension. “Why are you so scared, baby?”

Richie closes his eyes, breathing in through his nose. Eddie doesn’t usually use pet names with him, Richie doing it enough for the both of them, but he breaks them out in moments like this when he knows Richie needs them.

“You—Eds, I’m—I’m a lot,” Richie stumbles, trying to explain himself without hurting Eddie. Never hurting Eddie. “And I’m… I’m so fucking scared you’re gonna realize I’m not worth it.”

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie breathes out against him, shuffling up so he can look Richie in the eye. “I’m never gonna fucking leave you. _Fuck_ , you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

And Richie can’t, he can’t handle Eddie looking at him like that, doesn’t fucking _deserve it_ —

“You deserve everything, Rich,” Eddie says, like he can read Richie’s mind or something, fucking always could. “I wish I could give that to you. Sweetheart, you deserve the fucking _world_ , okay? I want to be able to give that to you, but I—I don’t, I—”

“You do,” Richie croaks, pulling Eddie down against him. “You do, Eds, you give me everything—”

Eddie kisses him, gentle and loving, just a slide of their lips against each other. It’s late, probably one in the morning, and they both have places to be tomorrow, but it fades away at the feeling of Eddie’s lips against Richie’s. It turns playful when Eddie nips at his bottom lip, making Richie smile and laugh and kiss him harder. 

Richie has bad days. He cries and he aches and his skin tingles and fingers twitch with the urge to do something he hasn’t acted on in _years_ , but he’s so fucking lucky.

Because Eddie loves him, and that doesn’t keep him from having bad days, but it sure as hell helps him turn all the nasty moments into beautiful ones. 


	24. NSFW - baby boy eds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sexting, semi-public masturbation

“Okay, we need to figure out what we’re doing for the posters.”

Richie leans forward, looking at some of the proofs on Bev’s phone. They look good, whoever she got in her design class to draw them up really capturing their band’s energy, and the four of them look over the ten options and try to decide.

He knows it’s important; the show is in a couple of weeks, and they need to get the prints done and put up by next Friday, and he usually doesn’t have any problems making decisions for band things.

The only thing making it difficult is the constant buzzing of Richie’s phone in his pocket telling him that Eddie needs him. And not exactly in the emergency kind of way.

Eddie only ever gets like this when he needs attention, and Richie _knows_ his cute boyfriend is back at their apartment, laying in their bed and probably aching from being ignored when he really needs Richie. The thought makes Richie smirk, discreetly pulling his phone out of his pocket while Mike and Bill debate over three of the mock-ups.

**baby boy eds [2:36]** : hey do you want takeout for dinner tonight? i know you’re in a band meeting until late

**baby boy eds [2:53]** : if you don’t respond i’m just gonna order thai food

**baby boy eds [3:25]** : thinking about you.

Richie’s stomach swoops, still having more unread messages to look through. He glances up to make sure everyone else is occupied, then keeps reading, a hand over his face to hide his blush.

**baby boy eds [3:27]** : you left your jacket here. 

**baby boy eds [3:28]** : fuck it smells like you

Okay, Richie’s _definitely_ getting hard now, thankful that his lap is covered by his big sweatshirt. He pictures Eddie in front of the mirror in their bedroom, looking small with how big Richie’s jacket is on him, and Richie curses that he’s stuck in this meeting until five. 

He keeps scrolling.

**baby boy eds [3:32]** : richieeee

**baby boy eds [3:32]** : richie i want you

**baby boy eds [3:34]** : i look so pretty for you right now, you want to see?

The next message is a picture, and Richie hides a whimper as he scrolls down to reveal it. It’s a shot of Eddie from the neck down sitting up in their bed, wearing only Richie’s grey denim jacket and a pair of baby pink panties Richie had gotten him a couple of weeks ago. They have a tiny little bow in the front, and Richie can see his baby’s hard cock tenting the front of them. His chest is flushed, his nipples are hard and red probably from Eddie pulling on them himself (and _fuck_ , if Richie wouldn’t have been hard already, he is now), and the jacket is hanging off of one of Eddie’s shoulders. 

And fuck, Richie _wants_. 

“Hey Rich, what you think about this one but making the background a deeper burgundy color?” Mike snaps Richie out of his trance, shifting over to show him the mock-up they’ve chosen. “It’ll match with the theme of the set—dude, are you okay?”

“‘M fine,” Richie mumbles, pulling Mike’s phone closer. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are probably a little glazed over, but they wouldn’t blame him for that if they could see the absolute filth on Richie’s phone right now. 

Not like Richie will ever show another human soul the things his boyfriend sends him. Eddie is _his_. 

Mike gives him a weird look but keeps talking, Richie nodding along and giving input where he thinks it could be better. It’s only a couple of minutes before they move to discussing the set list, and Richie pulls his phone back out.

**richie [3:46]** : fuck baby are u trying to kill me? u know im in a band meeting

**richie [3:46]** : u look so fucking pretty eds

**richie [3:46]** : are u touching yourself for me?

**baby boy eds [3:47]** : yeah richie feels so good

Another picture comes through, and Richie almost chokes. Eddie’s cock is pulled out of his panties, the tip red and shiny with precome. Richie’s mouth waters. 

**richie [3:48]** : ur so hot baby boy

**richie [3:48]** : always so messy for me arent u?

**baby boy eds [3:49]** : yeah you make me so wet richie

**baby boy eds [3:50]** : wish you were here so i could have your fingers in my mouth

**baby boy eds [3:52]** : or in my hole, stretching me out

Richie bites his lip hard, looking up to see Mike and Bill scratching down different things on a piece of notebook paper. Bev is looking straight at him, one eyebrow raised. _Eddie?_ she mouths, rolling her eyes when Richie shoots her a sheepish look. She makes a shooing motion with her hand, moving closer to Mike and Bill to weigh in on the song order. Richie looks back at his phone.

**baby boy eds [3:55]** : no don’t leave me on read

**baby boy eds [3:55]** : please rich need you

**baby boy eds [3:56]** : i’m so close

Richie sinks his teeth into his bottom lip again, typing fast. 

**richie [3:58]** : tell me

**baby boy eds [3:59]** : i’m jerking off so fast fuck

**baby boy eds [3:59]** : richie it feels so good

**richie [4:01]** : anything in your mouth?

**baby boy eds [4:02]** : biting your jacket collar

**baby boy eds [4:02]** : gonna come please richie

Richie’s dick is pulsing in his jeans, and he’s desperately trying to keep his composure in front of the others while his thumbs fly over his keyboard.

**richie [4:04]** : cant wait to get my hands on u when i get home pretty boy

**richie [4:05]** : im gonna mark u up

**richie [4:05]** : gonna bite ur cute little nipples and ur neck and ur thighs while my fingers are in u. gonna get u so messy

**richie [4:05]** : i know u love that

**baby boy eds [4:06]** : fuck fuck fuck fuck

Richie gets pulled into a conversation about what they should open with, feeling his phone buzz on his lap and shifting anxiously in his seat. When he starts bouncing his leg, Bev gives him a knowing look.

“Hey, Richie, I think the setlist from last year’s show is in a box in the closet down the hall. You wanna go grab it?”

Richie shoots up off the floor, stepping over their instruments and mouthing _thank you_ to Bev, who just slaps his leg as he walks past. He runs down the hall to the closet, closing the door behind him and unlocking his phone with shaky fingers.

Eddie’s sent him a video.

He opens it and clicks play, and he immediately has to shove a hand into the front of his ripped jeans. 

“ _Richie,_ ” Eddie whines through the speaker, and Richie can see his fist flying over his pretty cock. “ _Richie, Richie, fuck. Oh, I’m—ah, AH—_ ”

Eddie comes all over himself in the video, moaning and chanting Richie’s name as he pushes up into his own fist. Some of Eddie’s come lands on Richie’s jacket, rolling down the fabric, and it’s _that_ that sets Richie off. He comes hard in his boxers just from grinding into his hand, watching Eddie’s fingers trail through the come on his stomach and move up to his mouth so he can lick it up. 

“ _Thank you,_ ” Eddie moans, breathy and fucked out, and Richie’s dick pulses one more time as the video ends.

**richie [4:13]** : fuck i just came in my fucking pants

**richie [4:13]** : did it taste good baby?

**baby boy eds [4:14]** : not as good as yours

Richie whimpers, looking around for anything he can use to clean himself up and coming up short. He sneaks out of Bev’s closet, shooting her a text and leaving out the back door of her rental, running to his car. 

**richie [4:17]** : im omw thai sounds great

**richie: [4:17]** : love u 

**baby boy eds [4:18]** : love you too :)


	25. NSFW - fem reddie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: vaginal fingering

Waking up next to Richie is one of Eddie’s favorite things.

Her girlfriend’s hands are always wrapped around her stomach when she wakes up, pushed up underneath her sleep shirt. Eddie can hear Richie’s breathing, slow and even since Eddie usually wakes up first. Today is one of those mornings, and Eddie smiles to herself and pushes back closer to Richie. She’s only wearing sweatpants and a sports bra, one of those Calvin Klein ones that you have to own if you’re gay and have the money for it. 

Richie makes a noise in her sleep and pulls Eddie tighter against her, shifting one hand up so her fingers are just underneath Eddie’s right breast. It’s soft and intimate, and usually Eddie needs to shower before they can have any kind of morning sex, but she feels just good enough that she’ll let it slide this once. Richie’s rings are cold against her skin, and Eddie realizes she must have forgotten to take them off before they went to bed last night. Eddie’s getting wet, squeezing her thighs together and squirming against Richie.

“Mm, morning to you too, Eds,” Richie mumbles into Eddie’s hair, her voice low and raspy from sleep. It makes Eddie get even wetter, her pussy clenching down on nothing in an attempt to get friction. She feels Richie drop a kiss onto her head, shifting her hand up to cup Eddie’s breast under her shirt.

“Richie, please,” Eddie whimpers, biting her lip when Richie rubs and pinches her nipple.

“No shower?”

“Uh-uh,” Eddie shakes her head, grabbing the hand on her stomach and pushing it toward her sleep shorts. She’s not wearing underwear, so it’s that much easier to get Richie where she needs her. “Want your fingers.”

“Mm, so needy,” Richie teases, pushing her hand inside Eddie’s shorts and sliding two fingers right inside her. Eddie lets out a long moan, pushing down to get Richie deeper. “Fuck, you’re already so wet for me. Did you have a dream or somethin’?”

“No, you’re just— _oh, right there right there, fuck_ —you’re just hot.”

Her fingers push in harder and faster, Eddie’s clit rubbing against Richie’s palm with every movement of her hand. Eddie’s thighs are shaking, and she’s clutching a fistful of Richie’s hair behind her, yanking and twisting while she gets closer and closer. She’s making a mess of her shorts, the fabric sliding against her skin, and she shouldn’t love it as much as she does. Richie always brings out that part of her, the part that loves getting dirty.

Richie’s hand is making so much noise against her where it’s thrusting in and out, the sound adding to the swirling, dirty feeling in Eddie’s gut. Her cunt twitches around Richie, and she feels herself getting close.

“You gonna come for me, pretty girl? You gonna come all over my big fingers?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eddie moans, pushing her hips down in circles over Richie’s hand. She feels it build and build, letting out whimpers and bitten-off sounds until her jaw drops open and she comes, clenching down around Richie’s fingers and shaking apart as it washes over her. It feels like lightning whenever she comes from penetration alone, and there are tears in her eyes when it finishes lighting her up.

“God, that was so fucking hot,” Richie groans, grinding her fingers in a few more times before pulling them out. Eddie opens her mouth automatically, and Richie slips them inside, Eddie moaning and sucking herself off of them. She grabs Richie’s wrist and licks her palm too, not sure where her bravado is coming from but enjoying the way she feels Richie shake behind her.

“Eddie. Eds. You’re gonna fucking kill me.”

Eddie giggles, letting go of Richie’s hand and turning around to kiss her. Closed mouths, because ew, morning breath, but hot all the same. She pulls away, getting up out of bed and stripping her shorts off.

“Gonna go shower,” she says, her clit twitching at the feeling of Richie’s eyes on her ass. She grabs a pair of panties from her drawer on the other side of the room, then looks back at Richie. “Stay there, I wanna eat you out after.”

Richie groans, letting her head fall back onto her pillow. “Morning sex,” she says dreamily, and Eddie laughs. “Who knew?” 


	26. NSFW - have you seen my twitter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: anal sex, come marking, dad bod richie (he always has a dad bod in my head but this time it's explicitly stated)

If there’s one thing Richie has learned since he and Eddie got together, it’s that he’s sexy as fuck.

Life hasn’t been nearly as kind to him and his body as it evidently had been to the rest of the losers (Eddie and Ben having abs? Literally what the fuck), his lanky body finally filling out as he’s aged, even maybe a little too much. His shoulders are broad, his arms and thighs are what his Twitter followers would call “thicc”, and he’s got a stomach and love handles and a little fat around his pecs. It’s a normal, adult body, but for a long time, Richie had hated it. 

Then Eddie quite literally came crashing into his life after the clown business, showing up on his doorstep with suitcases and bags, pushing his way through the door into Richie’s apartment, making a home there like he had in Richie’s heart when they were twelve.

And once they were in a relationship, once they were _sleeping together_ , Richie’s opinion turned right around.

It hadn’t been a super easy overnight cure or anything—half of Richie’s jokes in his routines were about his body, how it took up too much space and stuck out in the wrong places and all that jazz, but Eddie calls him sexy enough times now where he finally believes it.

Eddie’s curled up next to him in their bed, his head on Richie’s shoulder and his entire side pressed into Richie’s where they're propped up on the pillows. It’s one of Eddie’s favorite places to relax besides laying on Richie completely, and Richie loves having him close enough to feel his breathing.

Mainly because it reminds him that he _is_ breathing.

Richie’s got his arm slung around Eddie’s small frame, and he starts tracing patterns on the skin of Eddie’s bicep just below his t-shirt sleeve. Eddie hums, sitting up and kissing him soft and slow, both hands holding Richie’s face. Richie’s smiling into the kiss, nips at Eddie’s bottom lip when he tries to lean back and pulling him up over his lap.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Richie goads, leaving kisses along Eddie’s jaw. 

“Away from that terrible line,” Eddie grumbles without the heat, moving his hands down to Richie’s chest and smoothing them over the front of his t-shirt. 

“Too bad you can’t resist my smoking bod,” Richie says into his neck, and it’s mostly a joke, but Eddie lets out a soft moan anyway. 

“You’re right, I can’t.” Eddie punctuates it by grabbing his soft hips and grinding down in Richie’s lap, shifting closer and pressing against Richie’s stomach. They aren’t hard yet, just some playful teasing and touching, but Richie still groans into Eddie’s neck at the contact.

“You’re so big, Rich,” Eddie whispers, sliding his hands up Richie’s sides and gripping his t-shirt over his shoulders. “How do people not go crazy for you all the time?”

“Have you seen my Twitter?” Richie laughs, holding Eddie’s hip in one hand and pushing his other up underneath Eddie’s shirt to get his hand on bare skin. He loves having his hands on Eddie, loves being able to do it whenever he wants.

“Yeah, fuck them.” Eddie keeps grinding his hips down, pushing Richie’s collar aside so he can suck a mark there. Richie preens at the show of possession, of _ownership_ , and he wonders if Eddie would be down to give him hickeys before he goes onstage. “Kinky motherfuckers don’t know whose man they’re messing with.”

“Hey, be nice,” Richie teases, dragging his fingers over the small of Eddie’s back. “Some of them have the same kinks as you.”

“Okay, now fuck you.”

“Oh, we both know that’s not how this is gonna go.”

The glare he gets from Eddie makes him laugh, but Eddie’s hips stutter against him at the same time, so he counts it as a win.

They both struggle out of their clothes, Eddie returning to his spot on top of Richie’s thighs as soon as they’re naked. He’s so hot and tiny compared to Richie’s big everything, and Richie’s kind of obsessed with it.

Eddie drags his knuckles down Richie’s stomach and wraps his hand around Richie’s cock, almost fully hard now from having Eddie all over him. Richie takes his time grabbing the lube and stretching Eddie open, knowing Eddie loves the slow drag of his fingers in and out almost as much as he likes it fast and rough. Eddie’s teeth are sunk down into his bottom lip, his brows pushed together and his chest flushed.

“You look so hot when you’re concentrating,” Eddie sighs, pushing down to get Richie’s fingers deeper. “Would look even hotter with your dick in my ass, though.”

“You’re lucky I’m in the mood to indulge you.”

He pulls his fingers out and Eddie coats Richie’s dick with lube, sinking down on it while his fingers dig into Richie’s shoulder and hip. They rock together slowly at first, Eddie’s eyes flitting between Richie’s chest and stomach and face and Richie’s hands splayed around Eddie’s waist. Richie loves the bruises Eddie’s fingers leave on his skin, loves that Eddie loves part of him enough to call it his own.

Eddie ends up helping Richie shift down the bed so he can bounce on Richie’s cock, his hands pressing into Richie’s chest and clawing at his skin when he angles himself just right. 

“Fuck, Rich, so hot,” Eddie gasps in between the movements of Richie’s cock inside him, the loud sound of skin on skin not being enough to drown him out. “Shit, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah, Eds,” Richie moans, grabbing Eddie’s hips and thrusting up into him. “Come on me.”

“Oh my god, _oh my god_ —” Eddie jerks his cock fast until he’s coming, Richie fucking him through it as his come gets all over his hand and all over Richie’s stomach. It’s so fucking hot that Richie almost comes just from feeling it all over him, but Eddie is quick to lift himself off of Richie and start jerking him off, leaning over him to slide their lips together. It turns into Richie panting into Eddie’s mouth, too focused on chasing his own orgasm.

He flies over the edge when Eddie starts rubbing his own come into Richie’s skin with his free hand, Richie quickly adding to the mess with a string of broken moans.

After he’s done, Eddie licks it all off of him, and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life. Richie thinks he might pass out.

Eddie starts leaving wet kisses all along his stomach and thighs, biting occasionally just to see Richie jump. It feels nice, and Richie loves it when Eddie lets his guard down like this, but he starts to squirm after the first couple of minutes.

“All right, cool it with the lip action, my flab has had enough,” Richie says, pushing Eddie’s head away from his body. 

“Fuck you, it’s hot.”

Eddie crawls back up and cuddles on top of him, wrapping his arms around Richie and tucking himself as close as possible. It’s the moments like these that take Richie’s breath away, realizing that he’s appreciated and cared for and fucking _loved_.

So yeah, Richie might have been insecure once. But with Eddie burrowing into his side, adjusting so he’s in the most comfortable spot, you really can’t blame him for having an ego about it.

Plus, the Twitter replies don’t hurt.


	27. NSFW - no one like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: jealous richie, dirty talk, size queen eddie

This is the third time in the last ten minutes that Eddie has giggled at his phone, and Richie is ready to explode.

“What’s so funny over there?”

They’re sprawled out on the couch in their apartment, a show on in the background that neither of them is really paying attention to. Their legs are tangled together just enough that it’s not weird between two best friends, and Richie’s been nursing the same beer for the last half hour.

Eddie looks up from his screen, meeting Richie’s gaze. “Oh, I’m talking to this guy from Tinder. His name’s Kevin.”

Richie can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes, taking a swig of his beer. He knew they were both gay guys in their twenties, and sure, Richie has a Tinder—but the thought of Eddie with some guy that isn’t him makes his blood boil. He’s pretty sure he’s loved Eddie since he learned how to _breathe_ , and no other guy has the fucking _right_ to flirt with Eddie when Richie has known him longer and doesn’t get to.

Eddie looks down at his phone and bites his lip, and Richie chugs the rest of his beer.

“Hey, Rich, I’m gonna head out for a few hours, okay?” Eddie moves to get up off the couch, and something ugly rears its head inside of Richie’s gut.

“Great. Have fun with _Kevin_.”

Eddie stops, standing in front of him. “Why do you always do this?”

“Do what? I told you to have fun.”

Eddie scoffs. “Oh, right, because that was completely genuine. Seriously, Rich, I don’t get it.” Eddie starts pacing between the couch and the coffee table, running a hand through his hair, and Richie’s brain says _cute cute cute_ even though now is _not_ the time for that. 

“Every guy I meet on Tinder you freak out over,” Eddie huffs. “You always get weird, and mad, and at first I thought you were just worried, but that’s _clearly_ not the issue here.”

Richie scrapes at the label of his empty beer bottle, still seeing mild red at the thought of this _Kevin_ putting his hands on Eddie, making him feel good, marking him up, making Eddie moan his name when he comes—

“—and I thought maybe, just _maybe_ , it’s something else, and—what the fuck, dude, are you even listening?”

Richie snaps out of it, his jaw clenched in anger. _In jealousy_ , a voice says, but he ignores it. 

“I just don’t think they’re good enough for you,” Richie says through gritted teeth. “You don’t know where their dicks have been.”

“Neither do you!” Eddie shrieks, pacing faster now. “You never ask about them! Do you know a single thing about anyone I’ve talked to you about? No!”

“Fine,” Richie snaps, launching himself off the couch and grabbing Eddie’s phone from his hand. “Let’s see what this Kevin guy looks like then.”

Eddie’s face goes pale, his hands suddenly darting out to reach for his phone. “Richie, no, wait—”

“No, I wanna know what Eddie Spaghetti’s type is,” Richie teases darkly, opening up the Tinder app and clicking over to the messages tab. “Tall, dark, and handsome? Or maybe twink for twink—”

Richie shuts up the second he sees the profile photos of the last five guys Eddie’s messaged.

They all have glasses and dark, curly hair.

Richie can’t breathe.

“I’m—I’m so sorry,” Eddie says softly, standing in front of him and staring down at his hands. “You weren’t supposed to know. I thought hooking up with—with other guys would help, but it _didn’t_ , not when I only like guys who look like you, and—”

Eddie can’t finish his sentence because Richie is throwing his phone on the couch and kissing him, framing Eddie’s face with his hands and pouring twenty years of love into Eddie’s body as best as he can. Their lips slide together, Richie sucking on Eddie’s bottom lip and nipping at it as he pulls away, staring at Eddie’s bewildered expression.

“Richie, what—”

“I love you,” Richie breathes, not trusting himself to get the courage to say it if he waits any longer. “I fucking love you, and hearing about all those guys who got to do shit to you that I couldn’t, who got to kiss you and mark you and _fuck you_ —”

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie moans desperately, clinging to his shirt. “Richie, I love you too, I—you—you want to fuck me?”

Richie smirks, sliding his hands down Eddie’s shoulders and sides until he gets to his ass, gripping it hard and pulling him so his legs are splayed over Richie’s thigh. Eddie’s mouth drops open, and Richie wants to devour him.

“Every goddamn day since ninth grade,” Richie rasps right into Eddie’s ear, and he _feels_ Eddie twitch in his shorts, and it makes him so hard that he gets dizzy. Eddie moans, long and sweet, and Richie makes it his mission to make Eddie make that sound as frequently as possible. 

Eddie rakes his nails down Richie’s chest. “Then what the fuck are you waiting for?”

Richie growls, grabbing Eddie’s ass harder and biting his neck, sucking a mark too high to be covered by anything Eddie owns. _Mine_ , he thinks, licking over the mark as Eddie whimpers. _Mine and_ only _mine_.

“Tell Kevin that you have other plans tonight,” Richie seethes, nipping at Eddie’s jaw. “Tell him you’re getting fucked by a bigger dick.”

Eddie bucks hard over Richie’s thigh, his eyes squeezing shut. “ _Fuck_.”

It’s easy from there to pick Eddie up and carry them to Richie’s room, laying Eddie down on the bed and grabbing condoms and lube from his dresser, flicking the bedside lamp on. No way in hell Richie is doing this in the dark. 

He pulls Eddie’s shirt off right away, throwing it somewhere and sucking a nipple into his mouth. He does the same to the other one when Eddie starts writhing, letting out tiny moans and whimpers that just make Richie harder.

He tugs his own shirt and boxers off, having forgone pants that evening all together, and Eddie’s eyes widen and he chokes on a breath.

“Rich, holy _fuck_. You weren’t kidding.”

Richie laughs, leans back down to kiss Eddie. “What, you a size queen, baby? Wanna show me how well you can take me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eddie sighs, his face going red even as he pushes his ass up. “Take them off, take them _off_ —”

Richie bites his neck playfully as he drags Eddie’s shorts and briefs down, rubbing his hand over Eddie’s cock. 

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie gasps, pushing his hips up. “Lower.”

“Mm, eager for the good stuff, huh, baby—oh, holy _shit_.”

Nestled perfectly between Eddie’s cheeks is a jeweled plug, the pink color perfectly suiting the flush of Eddie’s skin. If Richie had had any blood left in his brain, it’s all in his dick now, which twitches up closer to his stomach at the sight. 

“Oh, you little cockslut,” Richie breathes, checking Eddie’s face for any sign of discomfort. All he sees is his brows furrowed in pleasure. “You didn’t want to waste any time, did you?”

Richie twists and pulls at the plug, Eddie whining and pressing toward it. “You just wanted it so bad, didn’t care who it was from, huh?”

“You,” Eddie gasps as Richie pops the plug out, leaving him empty. “You, you, I want you—”

“Yeah you fucking do,” Richie growls, rolling a condom on and rubbing lube over himself. “Only me.”

“Only you,” Eddie echoes, and Richie slides in.

He fucks him slow and deep, dragging his teeth over any spot of Eddie’s skin he can reach, making sure to leave a mark every single time. Eddie is _his_ , no one else can fucking _look at him_ , and Richie rocks into him with hard thrusts right against Eddie’s prostate. 

When Eddie comes, it’s with Richie’s name on his lips, Richie’s cock in his ass, Richie’s hand roughly jerking him off, Richie, Richie, Richie. 

Because Eddie is _Richie’s_ , and no one else’s.

(And Richie is Eddie’s, too, but they’ll save that for the pillow talk.)


	28. NSFW - mile high club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: blow jobs, exhibitionism, dirty talk

Touring is something that comes with the job of being a stand-up comedian. Well, technically it _is_ the job, but Richie performs at enough local joints on a regular basis that he doesn’t have to tour all the time. With the addition of his Netflix specials and some voice acting work, he does a lot of other stuff on top of touring.

When he does tour, he usually feels like shit the entire time having to sleep in different beds for a month or two, and it’s only gotten worse now that he’s used to having Eddie’s body next to his keeping him warm and safe and loved.

This tour is different, though, because Eddie’s decided to come with him. Which is great, amazing, fucking _spectacular_ for him, and absolutely _terrible_ for the three other people on the plane. (Yes, they have a private plane, because somehow Richie Tozier got real-life rich by telling dick jokes.) Richie doesn’t really care what the other people on the plane think, though—he couldn’t give two shits, actually—because Eddie is on his knees sucking Richie’s brains out through his dick right now, hidden behind the curtain that separates the front from the rest of the small plane.

“Shit, Eddie,” Richie gasps softly, making an effort to not be too loud. The curtain protects them from being seen, but not from being heard. “So fucking good, look so good with your mouth all stretched around my dick.”

His husband pulls off, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to Richie’s cock, and his gut flutters at the image.

“You don’t ever shut up, do you?” Eddie laughs, sealing his lips over the head and licking slowly over it.

“Not when my extremely handsome and sexy trophy husband has his mouth— _ah, fuck_ —mouth around my dick.”

Eddie pinches the skin over his hip bone as he bobs his head up and down like he’s saying _shut up, I’m not your trophy husband._

“You _are_ my trophy husband,” Richie breathes, weaving his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “Your job is to look pretty standing next to me, which isn’t really hard in the first place but you nail it, you fucking— _shit!”_

At that moment, Eddie decides to deepthroat him fully, staring up at Richie and teasingly batting his eyelashes. There’s no way his manager and the tour company guy didn’t hear that, and he glares down at Eddie while he stays stock-still and listens. He’s worked with both of them for a long time; they deal with his shit constantly, so it wouldn’t be _terrible_ if they were found like this, but he doesn’t want to put Eddie through that.

“You think they heard?” Richie asks quietly, Eddie’s throat still working over his dick. He watches as Eddie’s eyes widen, his pupils go black, and he whimpers around Richie’s cock and bucks his hips forward at the same time.

And oh, maybe he _does_ want to put Eddie through that.

“Oh, baby, you want that?” Richie coos, guiding Eddie’s head to slide up and down his dick. “You want them to know what you’re doing in here? How you’re on your knees for me, begging for my dick?”

Eddie pulls off of his dick with a wet pop, breathing heavily. He nods, fast and eager, before diving back in and sucking loudly on the head, lapping up the precome and whining high in this throat at the taste. Richie feels like he’s dizzy from watching Eddie get so desperate so fast, and all he can do is run his mouth more.

“They could walk in here at any time, baby, _god_. We’re so exposed, just behind a fucking _curtain_. I bet they want to see you, want to see how sweet you look with your lips wrapped around a fat cock.”

Richie’s chest sings when he sees Eddie’s eyes roll back as he shoves a hand into his pants to get at his own dick, probably hard and pink and leaking by now. Eddie starts fucking his mouth faster over Richie’s dick, the slick sounds loud and unmistakable to anyone listening. And god, at this point, Richie hopes they’re listening.

Eddie’s putting his all into it now, bobbing his head fast and sucking hard and wet along the length of him. Richie’s so close, the dirty talk having catapulted him closer to the edge way faster than normal, and he tells Eddie as much.

“Baby, I’m so close,” Richie chokes out, Eddie deepthroating him again before pulling himself back up and jerking with his hand what he doesn’t have in his mouth. Richie’s cock is slick with spit, messy and shiny and making noise where Eddie’s pumping him, and he’s straining his ears to see if the two people on the other side of the curtain are saying anything.

Eddie pushes in so his lips meet his fist, and that’s enough to have Richie coming with a low grunt, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Eddie laps and sucks up everything, swallowing it down and mouthing around Richie’s cock until he pushes Eddie’s head away, and it never stops being as hot as the first time Richie had seen him do it. 

He’s about to return the favor when his phone buzzes next to him, flashing the name of his tour manager.

**your manager just threw his hands up into the air and stormed into the bathroom. should i be lucky that i’m wearing headphones?**

Richie reads it off to Eddie, smirking up at him just in time to see Eddie come in his pants, rapidly fisting his own cock. Richie’s jaw drops, watching Eddie’s come stain the front of the fabric as high, cut-off sounds are forced from his throat. If Richie were a younger man, he would have gotten hard again just from the sight.

“Shit,” Eddie gasps, resting his head on Richie’s thigh. “The fuck did we just do?”

“Joined the mile high club, assuming you and Myra weren’t already in it.”

Eddie swats at his stomach in retaliation, his cheeks red from exertion and probably embarrassment. “We’re never doing that again.”

Stroking his thumb over Eddie’s cheek and remembering how desperate Eddie had gotten, Richie raises an eyebrow and smirks at him. “If you say so.”


	29. SFW - take the hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: coming out

Eddie’s been pulling out all the stops for the past week, and at this point, he’s ready to murder Richie.

They’ve been doing their homework at Richie’s house every day, and Eddie always slides in close to Richie under the guise of pointing out something in their textbook to ask him a question about. He’s touchy, he’s flirty, and he’s even kissed Richie’s cheek once or twice, but the dumbass _still_ hasn’t made a move.

Eddie doesn’t know how much more obvious he can be without outright telling Richie he’s been in love with him since sixth grade, and that feels like a little too much to start off with.

He’s laying across Richie’s lap on his stomach finishing up his math homework, Richie having gotten it done earlier and now reading a comic book propped up on Eddie’s back. It’s cute, it has Eddie’s heart beating just a little faster, and he rushes to finish his homework so he can read with Richie like they used to when they were younger. He spends most of his time after school with Richie or the other losers these days, the feeling of not being able to breathe in his own house having nothing to do with throwing out his inhaler. 

He finishes checking the last problem and closes his book, wriggling back up so he’s sitting in Richie’s lap. He’s read this comic already, but it’s more fun with Richie.

“Hey, Eds?”

Eddie rolls his eyes at the nickname but doesn’t call Richie on it. “Yeah?”

“Are you… um. Are you okay?”

Eddie shifts around to look at Richie, their faces close as Richie drops the comic onto the bed. It makes his palms sweat a little bit, and he tries to control the flush in his cheeks. “Uh. Yeah? I’m fine, Rich.”

Richie’s fiddling with a loose thread at the bottom of Eddie’s shirt, and the closeness has Eddie’s chest growing warm. Richie’s still looking down at it when he speaks. 

“I just—I mean, lately you’ve been… different,” Richie starts, and Eddie knows him well enough that he’s ready for the rambling before it even starts. “I know that we’ve always been… like this.” Richie gestures between them. “But it’s like, recently, you’ve dialed it up, and I’m not mad or weirded out or anything but I just. I feel like you should know that it’s… different, with me.”

Eddie gives him a confused look that he hopes covers up how hard his heart is beating.

“It’s just—Eddie, you’re my best friend, and I don’t want you to, like, think this is something that it isn’t. So, um, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Eddie can hardly breathe he’s so on edge, and he’s trying to figure out what Richie means and what Richie will say before he says it, so he tries to give him some encouragement. “Yeah, Rich, what is it?”

Richie’s eyes are glassy, and it takes Eddie by surprise. Richie isn’t afraid to cry, but he almost never lets anyone see. “Eds, I’m—I’m gay.”

Eddie stares at him, blinks a couple of times. “I mean… yeah?”

It’s Richie’s turn to look confused now, his hands stopping where they’re picking at the thread. “You knew?”

Eddie smiles, huffing out a laugh. “Yeah, idiot. Why do you think I’ve been flirting with you for the past week?”

“You’ve been—what?” Richie’s eyes are wide, flitting around the room and settling into something sad. “Eddie, come on. This isn’t funny.”

“You’re right,” Eddie says. He has to do _all_ the fucking work around here, apparently. “It’s not.”

When he leans in and kisses Richie, it’s just a soft press of their lips together. Eddie’s never kissed anyone before, and he isn’t sure if Richie has, either, but it still sends sparks skittering through his body. He pulls away, opening his eyes and staring into Richie’s. He’s looking at Eddie in awe, bringing his hand up to the side of Eddie’s face, brushing his thumb over Eddie’s cheekbone.

“Did that just happen?”

Eddie laughs, resting his hand on the base of Richie’s neck. “Yeah, it did. I’ve been trying to get you to do that for the past week.”

Richie’s eyes soften as he leans in and kisses Eddie again, a little deeper this time but still quick. He pulls away just enough to speak against Eddie’s mouth. “I’ve been trying to work up the courage to do that for years.”

They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, laughing into each other’s mouths and pushing textbooks off the bed so they could get more comfortable. They can figure everything else out later; for now, all that matters is the two of them, finally together.


	30. SFW - so much faith in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: adoption, insecure eddie, hurt/comfort

“Hey, you know we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, right?”

Richie’s got an adoption website open on his phone, going through their about page and making sure everything they do is legit. Eddie had been browsing it with him, perfectly fine until he’d seen the section about requiring vaccinations for all the children in their care and had started hyperventilating for the first time since he and Richie got together. Having Richie’s body next to him when he eats, when he drives, and when he sleeps does _wonders_ for the anxious feelings he gets, but apparently, it isn’t enough to stop them this time.

“No, I want to, it’s just—I don’t—”

“Hey, whoa, baby. Just breathe, okay?” Richie lays one comforting hand on the small of Eddie’s back and another one over his racing heart, soothing and rubbing against the skin. “I’m right here, I got you. We don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to.”

Closing his eyes, Eddie focuses on Richie’s body heat next to him and transferring through the hands over his t-shirt, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. His thoughts are racing out of his control, and he slides his hand over the one Richie has on his heart. It grounds him enough to steady his breathing and calm his mind, and he slowly opens his eyes back up.

“Hey, there he is,” Richie says, Eddie squeezing his hand once in gratitude. “You okay?”

“Peachy,” Eddie tries to joke, but it falls flat against Richie’s worried expression. “Just—this is a lot, isn’t it?”

“I mean, yeah, of course,” Richie replies. “But I think we’re ready for it, ya know? I want to have kids with you, Eddie. I mean, we’re getting married in a couple of months, and the adoption process can take a long time for gay couples so we’ll still have plenty of honeymoon time if that’s what you’re worried about. Is that what you’re worried about? Because I can always—”

“Rich, jeez, your heart must be racing faster than mine now.” Eddie smiles up at him weakly, his body still tense. “I’m not worried about any of that. It’s just—I mean, it’s… fuck!” Eddie struggles over how to say it, how to convey to Richie why he’s so scared. He’s so fucking lucky that his fiance knows him like the back of his hand and pulls him into his chest, tucking Eddie’s head under his chin so they don’t have to make eye contact.

“I don’t want to end up like my mom,” Eddie says quietly, holding Richie’s arms where they circle around his stomach. “And I don’t want to turn back into the person she made me.”

Richie is quiet for a few minutes, just pulling Eddie closer and surrounding him completely, making him feel safe. Loved. Supported.

“God, if Sonia was still alive, I’d have some shit to say to that woman.”

Eddie lets out a surprised laugh. “You and me both.”

Richie sighs, sliding one of his hands under Eddie’s t-shirt and just resting his hand against his warm stomach. The skin-to-skin contact feels nice, and Eddie shifts deeper into Richie’s hold.

“The thing about Sonia Kaspbrak, besides the fact that she was an _excellent_ lay—”

“Are you fucking serious right now? Richie, I am having a crisis—”

“—no, you have to listen. The thing about her is that she’s dead, Eds. She can’t hurt you anymore, okay?”

Eddie stays silent, staring ahead but not seeing.

“All that shit she put in your head, it’s not there now. Because _you_ put in the work to overcome it. _You_ did that.”

“But Rich, you were—”

“No. Okay sure, I was there. Supporting you, loving you, helping you, whatever. But it was _you_ who unlearned everything she and Myra taught you, okay? Fuck, Eds, I didn’t lie when I said you’re braver than you think. You know that, right? That wasn’t just me thinking we were about to die. You’re the fucking bravest and strongest person I know. Something like this would _never_ get in the way of you being a good dad. You’re too strong to let it get you.”

Eddie’s fucking speechless. He knows Richie couldn’t have said all that if they had been looking at each other, but Eddie doesn’t think it really matters. Just—holy _shit_. Richie just poured out _everything_ to him, and Eddie feels overwhelmed in the best possible way. He had heard Richie start to get choked up toward the end, so he pushes up and twists around to look Richie in the eye. They’re both crying, just a little bit, and Eddie just _has_ to kiss him.

When they pull apart, Eddie speaks, his voice wavering. “You have so much faith in me.”

“Because I know you,” Richie replies easily, rubbing his lips over Eddie’s. “And you’ve never given me a reason not to have faith in you.”

Eddie closes the tiny gap between their lips and kisses Richie again, slow and gentle. They stay like that for a while, trading kisses on their living room couch, Richie pouring all of his faith into Eddie and making him glow with it, _believe_ in it.

When they pull apart, Eddie feels new. It happens a lot now that he’s with Richie, and he’ll never ever get tired of it.

“You’re gonna be such a good dad,” Eddie says, a little bit reverent. “You take such good care of me. Our kid is definitely going to like you more.”

Richie laughs, sliding his hands up the back of Eddie’s shirt. “Nah, they’ll love you. I’m the fun dad, but you’re the organized dad. You make sure they don’t forget their homework or like, their pants and shit.”

“Who the fuck forgets their pants?” Eddie shakes his head and drops a kiss to Richie’s cheek. “Besides, kids don’t care about that stuff. I’ll end up being the boring dad.”

“They’ll care once they go off to college and don’t have you peeling their oranges for their lunch every day. People care more about shit when they lose it.” Richie swallows, and Eddie knows both of them are remembering the hospital where Eddie almost didn’t make it. His hand cards through Richie’s hair, a silent gesture of comfort. _God_ , he’s so in love.

“And they’ll care because you’re their _dad_ , Eddie,” Richie continues. “They’re gonna love you so much, file folders and reading glasses and all.”

Eddie giggles, punching Richie’s chest lightly. “Shut up, I don’t need reading glasses yet.”

“Nothing about the file folders though, huh?”

“Shut _up!_ ”

-

Two years later, they bring home their two-year-old adopted daughter for the first time. She has wild hair like Richie’s and big eyes like Eddie’s, and the whole ride back from the foster home, she never lets go of Eddie’s hand.


	31. SFW - took them long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: secret relationship, outsider pov

The Losers have always been closer than most friend groups. They have a stronger bond that keeps them all together, lets them share all of their secrets and fears with each other and completely open up. They all know what makes everyone else scared and sad and happy, and they can all read each other’s moods better than anyone else.

Which is why it becomes _unbearable_ when Richie and Eddie start dating, and they don’t think to tell any of the rest of them about it.

Stan and Bev are the first two to notice. Richie and Eddie have always been touchy with each other, wrestling and cuddling and generally being in each other’s space. Everyone in the group is used to that, which is how Bev and Stan notice that something is up. Because Richie and Eddie suddenly _aren’t_ all over each other like normal, keeping their distance when they sit next to each other on the grass instead of being practically in each other’s laps.

Stan looks between them with his brows furrowed, trying to figure it out. If Eddie were in a bad mood, Richie would be all over him trying to get his attention and cheer him up; if Richie were in a bad mood, Eddie would be pouting and angrily trying to rile him up. Neither of those things is happening, and it takes Richie sighing and leaning on Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie coming just short of freaking the fuck out for it to click in Stan’s mind.

“Holy shit,” he says out loud, the rest of the group looking up at him. He wants to say something, is about to make a teasing remark when he sees how white Richie’s face is.

“Stan, what’s up?” Mike asks, putting his book down. Stan glances over to Richie and Eddie, then back at Mike.

“Nothing,” he says quickly, picking at a blade of grass. “Just remembered something I have to do later.”

Nobody seems convinced, but they all fall back into their conversations. He thinks he’s the only one who’s noticed until Bev shoves his shoulder with hers, giving him a knowing look.

“I saw it too,” she whispers, the both of them sneaking looks at their two friends before looking back at each other. “Took them long enough, right?”

Stan smiles, and the two of them silently vow to keep their best friends’ secret.

-

Ben figures it out next. He knows firsthand what loving someone from afar feels like, having spent too much of his time dreaming about Bev and staring at the folded up yearbook page that he keeps in his nightstand drawer. He’s thinking about asking her to the dance, and he knows the way he looks at her probably gives everything away, which is why he’s able to read Richie so easily.

They’re all hanging out at the clubhouse, Ben talking shit with Mike and Bill about their chemistry teacher and trading snacks back and forth. He grabs the bag of Doritos because he knows they’re Richie’s favorite, and he’s about to offer him some when the words die on his lips.

Richie is looking at Eddie _like that_ , the way Ben looks at Bev, but happier, somehow. And on a hunch, Ben looks over, and Eddie is giving Richie that look right back.

His jaw drops open a little bit, still holding the Doritos bag in his outstretched hand. He isn’t sure how long he stays like that, turning the realization over and over in his head. Richie and Eddie are _dating_.

“Ben, my man, you ever gonna hand me those Doritos?” Richie shouts, breaking Ben out of his reverie. He hurriedly hands him the bag, sitting back and trying to make the red disappear from his cheeks.

“Did you guys see that?” he asks Mike and Bill quietly, turning back toward them.

“S-s-see what?”

Ben looks back over to Richie and Eddie and sees them acting back to normal, Richie tormenting Eddie with his fingers covered in Dorito dust. “Richie and Eddie. They were… looking at each other.”

“They always look at each other,” Mike replies. “That’s kind of their thing.”

“No, I know. But know I think _they’re_ a thing.”

Mike and Bill both look behind them at their two friends, Richie sticking his tongue out at Eddie and Eddie giving him— _that look_.

Bill huffs out a laugh and turns back around. “T-took them long en-n-nough.”

The three of them share a smile before launching back into their previous conversation.

-

They’re all getting ready for the senior homecoming dance at Ben’s house. His mom has a good camera to take pictures with, and they’re all shoved into Ben’s tiny bathroom annoying Bev as she puts on her makeup. There’s a lull in the conversation, and Richie nervously reaches out and grabs Eddie’s hand.

“Now?” he asks, squeezing Eddie’s hand as he looks at him in his mint green dress shirt and slacks, complimenting Richie’s purple one enough that they can pretend they’re allowed to go together _like that._

Eddie looks up at him and nods, taking a deep breath through his nose.

“Hey, guys?” Richie says, effectively getting everyone’s attention. He looks back down at Eddie, then gives him a sly smile. “So, it turns out that I’m actually really gay for Eddie. And a couple of months ago, I found out that he’s, like, mega gay for me back. So, um. We’re together!”

Eddie shoots him a death glare, and there are a few moments of silence before everyone in unison says, “We know.”

“Wait, you guys knew too?” Bev whips around and stares at Bill, Mike, and Ben. “Stan and I figured it out, but I didn’t think anyone else knew.”

“We f-found out at the clubhouse,” Bill explains. “They were l-l-looking at each other.”

“You guys knew this _whole time?_ ” Eddie shrieks, dropping Richie’s hand. “We were extra careful!”

“Yeah, you guys were acting weird,” Stan adds. “Figured there was only one explanation.”

“We’re happy for you guys,” Bev chimes in, walking over and patting Richie on the cheek. “Does this mean I get to put glitter on your face for the dance?”

“I am a gay man, Bev, not a drag queen.”

She smiles up at him. “So… yes?”

All seven of them laugh as Bev drags Richie toward the mirror and digs through her bag to find the right product. They may have been trying to hide their relationship before out of fear, but their five amazing friends had known the whole time and hadn’t treated them any differently.

When they all arrive at the dance, Ben and Bev walk in hand in hand. And just a little ways behind them, so do Richie and Eddie.


	32. NSFW - you don't take it from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: anal sex, cock warming, light dom/sub, degradation

“God, Richie, just want you in me all the time. Fucking love being full.”

It slips out of Eddie’s mouth before he can catch it, and he feels Richie’s hips stutter in their rhythm against him. He quickly picks it back up, and Eddie moans and grips hard at Richie’s shoulders.

“Yeah, baby, you want that?” Richie huffs above him, one hand on the pillow next to Eddie’s head and the other one on his waist. “Want me all warm inside of you? Stretching you out?”

He nods quickly, half out of his mind with the way Richie is fucking him. It’s always so good, the slide of Richie in and out of him when he fucks in hard and fast, and Eddie usually gets to the point where he can’t form full sentences unless they consist solely of Richie’s name. He loves it when it’s just a little rough, not enough to really hurt—they save that for special occasions—but enough that it jolts him a little every time Richie’s blunt nails dig into his skin and his hips slam against his ass. He’s losing himself in it, and he can tell that he’s close.

“You wanna try it now?” Richie asks, and Eddie makes a confused noise, his head fuzzy. He can hear Richie laugh and he slows down his hips a bit, Eddie whining and pushing back against him.

“Shush, I asked you a question,” Richie says, tapping him on his waist until Eddie looks up at him. “Do you want to try it now? Keeping me in you?”

Eddie thinks about it. Thinks about laying in bed with Richie and watching tv, cuddling and talking how they normally do except he’s still being stretched open on Richie’s cock, warm and fucking perfect. He doesn’t even have to weigh the options before he’s desperately nodding his head.

Richie chuckles and then picks up his pace from before, slamming deep into Eddie and making him see stars. His cock is drooling onto his stomach so he reaches down to jerk himself off, getting almost there before his hand is slammed back onto the sheets.

“Come like this or don’t come at all,” Richie growls above him. He digs his nails into Eddie’s wrist at the same time his cock hits Eddie’s prostate, and the lightning that shocks through his system sends Eddie high enough to come untouched in between them. It wracks his body, leaves him shaky and moaning Richie’s name over and over, and he whines when Richie pulls out of him and comes all over his stomach and hips.

“Fuck,” Richie groans, rubbing a drop of his come that landed on Eddie’s hip bone with his thumb. “God, you’re so hot.”

Eddie hums, still too out of it to care about being covered in both he and Richie’s come. He feels Richie quickly shift up the bed, leaning against the pillows and pulling Eddie against his chest.

“I’m gonna slide back into you now, okay?” Richie slurs while he blindly reaches for the wet wipe packet on their nightstand. Eddie goes easily, pliant as Richie positions Eddie’s hips over his lap and slides his dick back in. There’s enough lube and Eddie is still stretched out enough that it’s an easy slide, and Eddie actually _feels_ himself relax once Richie is back inside him. He sighs in relief.

“Oh, baby. You weren’t kidding, huh?” Richie chastises, gently wiping up Eddie’s stomach and pulling the blanket over them. “Can’t stand not being on my cock, can you?”

“Yeah,” Eddie responds, still spaced out. “Feels so good.”

“Mm, I bet it does,” he laughs. “Love a big dick in you, even if you aren’t getting off. Such a whore, aren’t you?”

Eddie whimpers as Richie speaks filth lowly into his ear, too out of it to get hard again but his skin feeling hot and cold all at once. Richie’s big hands are all over him, running down his sides and grabbing at his hips and thighs.

“So good for me, baby,” he praises, and Eddie shivers. “Turn the tv on.”

Eddie shakily grabs the remote and turns on Netflix, flicking to a random show Richie is in the middle of watching. They sit through about half of it, the warm feel of Richie inside of him relaxing and electrifying him at the same time. He knows important things are happening on the show but he can’t bring himself to pay attention to it, especially when Richie’s hands are still all over him, his lips mouthing at Eddie’s neck and nipping at it.

“Richie,” Eddie sighs, twitching and grinding down into Richie’s lap. They’re both still soft, but the pressure feels fucking _fantastic_ , pressing up against him and reminding him just how full he is. But before he can keep going, Richie’s hands dig into his hips and force him back down, stopping his movements.

“You fucking know better,” Richie growls, contradicting his tone with a soothing stroke against his inner thigh. “I _give_ you what you need. You don’t fucking _take_ it from me.”

Eddie moans and slumps back against Richie, giving himself up completely.

“Good boy,” Richie grunts, sliding one of his hands over to tug at Eddie’s half-hard cock. “Can’t even go a half-hour with something filling you up without getting all riled up, can you? You just love it that fucking much, yeah?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eddie whimpers, working hard to keep his hips from making tiny movements against Richie. He wants to be good, wants Richie to be entirely in control of what he feels and when he comes. He fills out quickly once Richie is touching him, fisting his cock fast under the covers. “Please, Rich, _please_.”

“Can’t fucking stand it, can you?” Richie continues, pressing his thumb into the head of Eddie’s dick and dragging it down, making Eddie cry out. “You addicted to me, baby? Have a fucking craving for my cock, no matter if it’s hard for you or not?”

Eddie moans loudly, feeling Richie start to get bigger inside of him, slowly stretching him out and pressing against him just how he loves.

“ _Richie_ ,” he cries out, his abdomen burning with want. “Richie, please.”

Richie speeds up his hand, spreading Eddie’s precome over his dick. Slick, wet sounds escape from under the covers, and they fog up Eddie’s brain. “Richie, I’m gonna come.”

“Again?” Richie huffs, leaning closer to his ear. “Such a slut.”

There are tears in Eddie’s eyes when he comes all over Richie’s hand and their sheets, squeezing around Richie’s cock and riding the waves of pleasure that run through his body.

After he comes, Richie pushes him onto his stomach and fucks him like a wild animal, fast and rough and grunting nonsense into his ear, things like _good boy_ and _fucking slut_ and _mine_. When Richie comes inside of him, Eddie goes boneless against their duvet, and when he pulls his head up, the fabric is wet with tears from pleasure and overstimulation and just _Richie_.

He catches his breath as Richie does the same, and even though he’s a little embarrassed, he makes the mental note that _fuck_ , they _have_ to do that again.


	33. NSFW - yes, sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: spanking, dom/sub, subspace, hand jobs

The thing about their sex life is that Eddie never _means_ to be a brat. Not really. Sure, he likes to get Richie’s attention—he always has, since they were kids—and maybe he likes to push the boundaries a little bit, but it’s only so Richie will focus on him and only him for a little while. And usually, it goes his way.

He’s never a brat on purpose because he _knows_ what being a brat gets him, and he only likes doing it when he’s _really_ pent up—when he _really_ needs Richie’s hands on him in a different way than they usually do it.

And Eddie’s been a brat today, absolutely. But not on purpose. Because he’s stressed out and on his last leg, and _damn_ , is he lucky. Because Richie knows exactly what he needs when he gets like this, and somehow, Eddie never sees it coming.

“Up over my lap, baby, come on.”

Richie always has him strip, fold up his clothes and put them nicely on top of their dresser before ordering Eddie on top of him. Eddie knows what’s coming, and because of that, he’s half-hard as he climbs over Richie’s still-clothed legs and settles over his lap.

“Mm, good boy. Safe word?”

“Bridge,” Eddie says, already out of breath. “Come on, Richie, we’ve done this a thousand times, you don’t need to ask—”

The first slap comes unexpectedly, and Eddie arches and gasps at the sting. He shudders in Richie’s lap, remembering the loss of authority that comes with this. The submission, the _degradation_. His cock twitches against Richie’s jeans.

“I thought I taught you better than to talk back to me,” Richie growls, bringing his hand down again onto the same spot, sending bolts of pain and pleasure down Eddie’s spine. “Didn’t I?”

“Yes, sir.”

Seemingly satisfied, Richie spanks him four times in rapid succession, all in different spots along his ass and the tops of his thighs as Eddie’s drools against their sheets. His brain is going fuzzy, that nice, staticky feeling he gets when they do this, and all he can do is whine and let out little repetitive noises as Richie spanks him, harder and harder each time. He’s leaking onto the rough denim of Richie’s pants, his cock rubbing over it every time Richie hits him and making him see stars.

As Richie keeps going, the individual hits stop registering in Eddie’s brain—just the sharp, stinging pain and a mantra of _big hands, so much bigger than yours_ cutting through the fog of pleasure. He’s letting out constant moans and little _ah_ noises now, and he can feel the heat settling low in his abdomen that means he’s close.

“Please, sir,” Eddie croaks, tears forming in his eyes at how good Richie is making him feel. “Please, can I come? Make me come, let me come, please, sir.”

“Such a good boy, asking for permission,” Richie says tenderly, rubbing his big hands across where the skin of Eddie’s ass is red with his handprints. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes, sir, please.”

Even though Eddie can’t see him, he knows Richie smirks. “Turn over for me, baby. Wanna see your pretty face.”

Eddie shifts around so his cock is exposed to the air and he can finally look up at Richie, his eyes wide and glassy how he knows Richie loves. Richie’s eyes soften and he immediately reaches his hand out to smooth Eddie’s hair down, trailing a thumb through a tear on his cheek.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous, look at you. Fuck, I love you.”

Eddie whines at the admission, more tears bubbling up and dripping out of the corners of his eyes. “Love you, sir, love you so much, please—”

His eyes flutter shut when Richie wraps his hand around Eddie’s cock, a little rough and a little too dry, just the way Eddie likes it. It doesn’t take long for Eddie to cry out, arching his back and making a mess of his chest and Richie’s shirt, his sensitive skin rubbing across the rough fabric of Richie’s pants and sending sparks straight to his dick, making him jump and twitch through his orgasm. He can feel how hard Richie is in this position, and in the haze of his afterglow, his mouth starts to water.

“Want to taste you. I mean—can I? Please?” Eddie is already scrambling to get up, but Richie presses him back down and lays down beside him.

“Whoa, slow down, there, cowboy,” Richie says in his southern Voice, and Eddie just huffs in annoyance. “We can do that later, wanna get you back out into the real world first. You were so good for me, Eds, letting me do that to you. Always so good, _god_ , I love you so much.”

As Richie gentles him out of subspace and back into reality with his low, quiet voice and a few glasses of water, Eddie’s head goes from fuzzy with submission to fuzzy with love, finally having all of Richie’s attention on him and remembering how whole it makes him feel.

“‘M back, Rich,” Eddie mumbles, Richie’s mouth shifting into one of his blinding grins. “Still wanna suck your dick, though.”

Richie laughs and sits up against the pillows, spreading his legs and patting the space in between them. “Then get over here, cowboy.”

“Stop fucking calling me that,” Eddie complains. “Watch me not suck your dick now.”

Richie slowly smirks, grinding his own palm over his cock and rolling his hips up into it as his eyes trail down Eddie’s naked form. “Oh, I’ll watch you, if that’s what you want.”

Eddie’s face goes red, momentarily stunning him before he’s batting Richie’s hand away and climbing between his legs, pulling the buckle on his belt loose and throwing it across the room.

Because in the end, it might be Richie who’s in charge, but it’s always been about whatever Eddie wants.


	34. SFW - back on the market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: a/b/o, alpha richie, omega eddie, presumed beta eddie

Even though Richie hadn’t meant to find out, it’s ended up being so much for the better.

Eddie had come to live with him after everything, not wanting to go back to his life in New York when he’d thought about it and realized there hadn’t been anything there that he’d wanted to go back to. Richie had been more than okay with that, and he’d been hard-pressed to make it work because holy shit, Eddie’s in his house making him coffee and yelling at him for not putting his shoes in the right place.

He’d found the suppressants and scent blockers when going through one of Eddie’s toiletry bags from Derry, trying to help him unpack and get moved into the guest bedroom. He’d stared at them for a few seconds before it had clicked what they were and that Eddie used them, and he had been surprised and then a little bit sad. Everyone had thought Eddie was a beta.

It turns out that Eddie is an omega, and he’d been hiding it from his wife and from everybody else for twenty years.

He hadn’t been able to take his suppressants while he’d been recovering in the hospital, and Richie had politely stayed over at Ben and Bev’s for a couple of days while Eddie had dealt with his first heat in a long time. He’d consulted a doctor about what to expect, and Richie had set him up with everything he’d needed before leaving. Selfishly, Richie had wanted to be there with him, helping him and loving him and making him feel good, but he’d known that that was out of the question.

It hadn’t kept him from reveling in the smell a little bit when he’d finally gotten home, though.

It’s taken a while for Richie to convince Eddie that he doesn’t have a problem with Eddie being an omega or have a problem with an omega living with him (the stigma of unbonded alphas and omegas living together has long since passed, but Eddie’s mom had raised him with extremely outdated values), and now Richie’s cooking dinner while Eddie sits at the island on a barstool, his phone in his hand.

“I just got an email from my lawyer.”

Richie looks back at him, throwing his taco seasonings into the pan of ground meat. “And?”

Eddie smiles, scrolling through the email, and Richie’s heart jumps. “I’m a free man.”

Richie beams. “Eds, that’s amazing.” He looks back to the pan, moving the meat around and yelling a little louder. “Hear that, ladies? Kaspbrak’s juicy ass is _back_ on the market!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie grins, scooting the barstool back and getting the peppers and tomatoes out of the fridge. “We both know I will be letting no _ladies_ get a piece of this.”

“Turn of phrase,” Richie says, hearing Eddie slide the cutting board and knife out of the drawer. “Tragically for them, Eddie Kaspbrak’s booty is a gays-only event.”

Eddie laughs quietly, and it’s a sound Richie will never get tired of hearing. “Yeah, maybe only for one guy in particular.”

“Oh, have your eye on someone special, do you?” Richie jokes, covering up the sinking feeling in his stomach. He turns the burner on low and clicks on another one, grabbing the tortillas and starting to toast them over the flame.

“Yeah,” Eddie confirms, and Richie hears him slide the peppers from the cutting board into a bowl. “His name’s Richie, and he’s an idiot who doesn’t put on scent blockers when I walk around the house shirtless.”

Richie freezes. He’s lived alone for so long that he’d forgotten about that, forgotten that Eddie can smell everything all the time if Richie doesn’t have scent blockers still on from work or other outings. It’s considered polite to wear them in social settings, but in his apartment, Richie doesn’t bother.

That’s when it hits him what Eddie’s really said, and his tortilla burns on the stove.

“Eddie, are you serious?” Richie asks nervously, turning off the burner before he sets anything else on fire. “Because if this is a put-on, man, it’s not cool, and—”

Richie’s tugged back from the stove and around, one of Eddie’s hands on his wrist and the other reaching to grab the front of his shirt. He leans up and pulls Richie down at the same time, connecting their lips and kissing him like his life depends on it. Richie makes a strangled noise into the kiss before his brain catches up and he’s moving against Eddie, the hand not in Eddie’s grasp coming up to stroke his cheek, and he moves closer and grabs Eddie harder until he has to pull away, gasping for breath in his kitchen from the best kiss he’s ever experienced.

He’s not gone for long, leaning back into Eddie’s neck to scent him. He smells like vanilla with warm, deep spices and a hint of orange, and Richie feels like he’s getting drunk off of it. He wants to bite, mark, _claim_ right over the scent gland he’s nuzzling, but he knows that’ll come later if Eddie wants it.

“ _God_ , Richie—dinner, come on, we have to eat,” Eddie laughs breathlessly, pulling Richie off of his neck and looking up at him, eyes sparkling.

“I love you,” Richie confesses, his cheeks flushed and his breath labored, more than affected by Eddie’s scent. “Fuck, I think I’ve loved you my whole life.”

Eddie’s eyes soften, and he reaches up to swipe some of Richie’s stray curls out of his face. He hasn’t cut his hair in a while, but now he thinks Eddie might like it that way.

“Rich, I love you too,” Eddie says gently, pressing down on Richie’s scent gland and making him groan. “It’s always been you. I was just waiting for you to see it.”

Richie kisses him again because he has to, picking him up and spinning him around like they’re in a fucking romance movie or something, and Eddie shrieks and kicks at him until he lets go, both of them laughing with a happiness they’ve never quite felt before.

“Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean you can manhandle me like that,” Eddie quips, his hands still on Richie’s waist. “I’m not any less strong than I was before.”

“True,” Richie grins. “But you are still just as tiny.”

He faces the full wrath of Eddie Kaspbrak after that, but he can’t help but decide that it’s totally worth it.

They lay on the couch after dinner trading kisses that are gentle and deep until Eddie shifts and straddles Richie, pulling back just enough to talk.

“So, what was this about my juicy ass?”


	35. NSFW - cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: virginity roleplay, blow jobs

Both Richie and Eddie do their fair share of initiating sex if you ask Richie. Since getting together, they’ve both become way more comfortable with asking for things and expecting love and attention from the other after decades of never getting anything. They’ve learned what they like together through trial and error—well, lots of trial, but not as much error—and Richie thinks he’s earned the right to boast about how well he knows Eddie’s body.

So when he pulls out of a fairly PG kiss with Eddie to see his fiance looking up at him with this innocence in his eyes that he’s never seen before, he gets really confused.

"Hey, Eds, what’s up?”

Eddie cranes his neck back up to kiss him from where they’re sitting on the couch, tentatively dipping his tongue into Richie’s mouth and pulling it back out again, almost coaxing Richie to do the same to him. Eddie’s almost never tentative about _anything_ , but Richie only has half a brain whenever Eddie kisses him anyway, so he doesn’t comment on it.

He slips his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, deepening the kiss and groaning at the slick noises of their mouths sliding together. He pushes closer to Eddie, slotting his knee up against Eddie’s crotch, and is about to start grinding it into him when Eddie pulls away with a gasp.

“Richie,” he sighs, his hips making tiny, aborted movements over Richie’s knee like he’s trying to control himself. Eddie _never_ does that. “Wait, you have to show me. I’ve never done this before.”

Richie’s brows furrow. “The fuck do you mean? Eddie, you’ve done this a million times.”

He sees a flash of annoyance cross Eddie’s face before it’s replaced quickly with his look of innocence. “No, I haven’t. I’ve—I’ve never been touched before. Can you show me?”

It takes a few moments, but once it clicks, Richie’s dick throbs and gets completely hard in about two seconds. He cups Eddie’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over Eddie’s kiss-swollen lips. “Oh, baby, really? You’ve never had this pretty little mouth stretched around someone’s cock?”

Images upon images of Eddie on his knees flash in front of Richie’s eyes as Eddie slowly shakes his head.

“I can show you. God, I bet you’re going to _love_ having a cock in your mouth.”

Richie gets up and leads Eddie to the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gently tugging Eddie down until he’s kneeling in front of him, his cloth-covered dick inches away from Eddie’s red mouth and cheeks dusted with pink. Eddie sits on his knees and stares at it, his pupils blown with want and his hands twitching where they lay at his sides.

“You can touch me,” Richie directs, rubbing his own hands lightly over his thighs. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you, baby.”

“Okay,” Eddie replies shakily. He runs his hands slowly up Richie’s legs, and the look of trepidation on his face makes Richie’s blood run hot. Eddie’s a kinky motherfucker, and Richie has put him in some situations that make his face burn just _thinking_ about; seeing Eddie on his knees like this pretending he’s an innocent virgin all Richie’s for the taking is doing _things_ to him. It makes _that_ part of Richie rear its head, the part that just wants to grab him and mark him up and ruin him, but he keeps it in check.

He’ll save that game for another time.

Eddie lightly runs his fingers over the bulge in Richie’s sweatpants, biting his lip as he feels out the shape of him. Richie’s cock twitches and Eddie’s eyes widen in surprise, in _awe_ , before pressing his palm against it.

“That’s it,” Richie praises, gently guiding Eddie’s head closer. “Take it out of my pants. I know you want to, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Eddie whines, reaching into Richie’s sweatpants and pulling his dick out. Richie’s big, he _knows_ he is, and he knows how much Eddie gets off on it. Eddie looks up at him, his eyes wide, and _fuck_ , Richie’s weakness has always been that fucking look.

“You’re so big,” Eddie sighs, touching the head softly with one finger and causing Richie to make a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Can I taste you? Please, I want to taste your cock so badly.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Richie groans, Eddie’s hand wrapping around the base. “Start by licking and sucking around the head, baby.”

Eddie does just that, lapping and mouthing at his cock like he’s feeling it out, like he hasn’t had Richie’s dick down his throat too many times to count. It shouldn’t be as fucking hot as it is, but it makes Richie desperate to come.

“Look so pretty with a cock in your mouth,” he says, coaxing Eddie’s head down even farther around him and catching Eddie’s moan when he does. “Oh, you like that? You like it when I take control?”

Eddie hums around his cock, his lips stretched wide around just the first couple of inches, and that part of Richie thrashes against its restraints.

“Why don’t I just make you do what I like, since you can’t do it on your own yet?” He starts bobbing Eddie’s head up and down on his dick, shoving it to the back of Eddie’s throat and making fucking obscene sounds fill up their bedroom.

“There we go, that’s so fucking good,” Richie groans, moving his hips up with each movement. “Think you could take it inside you?”

Eddie looks back up at him and makes a broken noise, his eyes glassy as he bucks his hips against Richie’s leg. Richie pushes him off and Eddie takes a shuddery breath, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to the wet head of Richie’s dick. “Yeah, Richie, I could take it. You’d stretch me out so well, bet every other dick wouldn’t be good enough. I wanna try.”

“Oh, baby,” Richie coos, shoving Eddie’s head back down onto his dick. “You can’t take me without ever being fucked before. I’d have to stretch you out and plug you up for _days_ to be ready for my cock.”

That wasn’t exactly a lie. Before he’d fucked Eddie for the first time, Eddie had insisted he spend almost an hour stretching him out with his fingers and a smaller dildo before Richie had even tried pushing in. Part of that had been nerves on Eddie’s part, but when Richie had pushed in, he’d still been _tight_. He’d learned quickly that that’s just how Eddie is, and it’s fucking _hot_.

The head of his cock is consistently hitting the back of Eddie’s throat now, and Richie is so close. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come.”

Eddie moans and pushes down onto Richie’s dick, which is usually his signal for _come in my mouth_. Richie smirks. “Since it’s your first time, I’m gonna come on your face, okay? It can be a lot to try to swallow all at once.”

Eddie glares up at him, and Richie just bucks his hips in harder. He waits until he’s just at the edge, _almost_ ready to tip over, before yanking Eddie’s head off and fisting his cock until his jaw drops open and he comes. He’s making loud, cut-off noises, his come landing all over Eddie’s face. One drop lands on the side of his lip, and he watches Eddie whimper and lick it up.

“Fuck, so good,” Richie slurs, tugging Eddie up into his lap. He reaches into Eddie’s boxers and starts jerking his dick fast, biting the side of Eddie’s neck. “Not a virgin anymore, huh?”

“I’m a—oh, _Richie_ —I’m a virgin until you fuck me, _ah_ , _please_ —”

“Oh, is that how it is? You’re gonna keep this up until I fuck you hard while you just lay there and take it?”

Eddie nods, scrunching up his nose and letting sounds fall out of his mouth that Richie can never get enough of.

“Maybe I should see how long you can wait.”

At Richie’s words, Eddie comes—crying out and coming all over Richie’s shirt, trembling in his arms and gripping at his shoulders. Richie leaves another bite mark on his neck while Eddie comes down, wiping his hand on his own shirt so he can splay his hand over Eddie’s back and pull him closer.

“So what was that about?” Richie asks, licking over the mark he left.

Eddie squirms. “You’ll find out once you fuck me.”

“All right,” Richie grins into Eddie’s throat, tossing him down onto the bed and climbing over him. “You think you can handle it?”

Eddie nods and spreads his legs open. Richie dives down to kiss him, and he gets to work.


	36. NSFW - fem reddie 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: light dom/sub, bottom richie, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering

“Richie, come on. I need to shower.”

Her girlfriend groans, slipping her hand back out of Eddie’s sleep shorts from where they had almost reached their destination. She flops onto her back, scratching her stomach which she’d left bare after showering the previous night.

“Okay, but after your shower?” Richie shoots Eddie a look, running her fingers between her breasts and toward her underwear. Heat rushes to Eddie’s abdomen and down, but instead of pouncing on Richie like she wants to, she rolls her eyes and climbs out of bed.

“I’ll get you off if you’ll let me try something.”

Richie’s eyes widen. “In what universe would I _not_ take that deal? Anything you want, Eds.”

Eddie grins and ducks under their bed, sliding out the box of their toys and taking out the handcuffs. Usually it’s Richie putting them on Eddie, so they’d chosen a dark purple color when they’d gone to the shop. She grabs them and climbs back up onto the bed, dangling them in front of Richie’s face.

“I’m cuffing you to the bed while I shower, and if you’re good, I’ll come back and eat you out.”

Richie’s eyes go dark, eyeing the handcuffs. “You know how to work those, baby? You’ve never put them on me before.”

She leans down over Richie, gripping one of her breasts and playing with the piercing. “I’m a quick learner.”

Richie raises an eyebrow, but Eddie sees the way her pupils dilate. “By all means. I can wait.”

Eddie snorts, securing one of Richie’s wrists into the handcuffs and looping it around the cheap bedframe, clicking her other wrist into it and tugging to make sure Richie can’t get out. “Please. You’re the most impatient person I’ve ever met.”

“Love you,” Richie says playfully and winks. Eddie blows her a kiss before finding her towel and a fresh pair of shorts and heading into the bathroom.

She makes sure to take the longest shower possible in their four-person suite bathroom, spending extra time under the hot spray and really scrubbing herself down with her body wash. She’ll wash her hair later, seeing as she’ll be getting sweaty again soon anyway. When she turns off the spray and steps out, she hears Richie whine on the other side of the door. Laughing to herself, she dries off with the towel and slips her shorts on, not bothering with a shirt. When she steps out of the bathroom, Richie moans and bites her lip.

“Okay, that’s not fair. You can’t fucking walk out of the bathroom topless when I can’t even fucking do anything, Eddie, what the fuck.”

Her hips are bucking off the bed, and Eddie thinks it’s fun for Richie to be the one tied up for once. She slowly walks over to the bed, climbing up and pushing Richie’s legs apart. She smooths one of her knuckles over Richie’s clit through the damp fabric, kissing and biting at her thigh. She loves eating Richie out, loves knowing she makes Richie feel as good as Richie can make her feel. She kisses down to the space where Richie’s thigh meets her body, lips rubbing over her underwear and meeting her knuckle.

“Eddie, come on,” Richie pushes, the handcuffs rattling against the bedframe where she tugs at the restraints.

“Good girls say please, don’t they?” Eddie teases, kissing over her clit but not moving the fabric out of the way.

“Fuck you,” Richie says weakly, but she gives in. “Please, Eddie, want your mouth on me.”

Satisfied, Eddie hooks her fingers into the waistband and tugs Richie’s underwear off, quickly burying her face between Richie’s pale thighs and licking up from Richie’s hole to her clit, making a tiny noise at the taste. She spreads Richie open with two fingers and does it again, licking into her opening and running her tongue in circles around her.

“F- _fuck_ , Eddie, who the fuck taught you how to do this so well, _Jesus_.”

Eddie huffs a laugh over her clit, making Richie jump. “You did, asshole.” She seals her mouth over Richie and starts lapping at her faster, the hand not on her cunt holding her thigh to the side. She licks back and forth over Richie’s clit, sucking lightly until she feels Richie get close.

“Oh, baby, like that, yeah—what the fuck?”

Eddie has pulled away, kissing the area around her pussy but not where she knows Richie wants her.

“Patience, babe,” Eddie goads, sliding her fingers through the wetness and dipping one finger in before pulling it back out. “I’m teaching you to wait.”

“Fuck you, I have class in an hour,” Richie grits through her teeth, her clit twitching with the effort not to clench her stomach and come. “You’d better make me come before then.”

Eddie does that two more times, bringing Richie so close to orgasm just with her mouth before pulling away, her chin slick from the wetness coming out of Richie. Richie curses her out every time, tugging against the handcuffs with so much force that it knocks the bedframe against the wall when she lets up. It’s hot seeing Richie so desperate for her and not being able to do anything about it, so the next time Richie begs her, she gives in.

Eddie bites her lip and hooks two fingers into Richie, keeping her thrusts short and fast and sealing her lips over Richie’s clit.

“ _Shit_ , Eddie, baby, take it easy,” Richie gasps, pushing down against Eddie’s mouth and onto her fingers. Eddie hums against her and goes faster, speeding up her tongue and pressing her fingers harder inside her.

“Ohhh, shit, I’m gonna come, fucking _god_ —” Eddie sucks on her clit one more time before she feels Richie come around her fingers, clenching down and shivering against her mouth. Richie’s dripping everywhere, down onto the sheets and all over Eddie’s mouth, and she slumps against the bed once she’s done riding it out.

“Good?” Eddie asks, leaving tiny licks around Richie’s sensitive clit and feeling it twitch.

“Amazing, baby,” Richie sighs, pushing Eddie away from her with her foot. “Get the fuck up here so I can eat you out.”

Eddie rolls over and climbs up to their nightstand to grab a towel to wipe her face off with, pushing her shorts off and shifting to straddle Richie’s face once she’s clean. She clicks Richie out of the handcuffs because she loves feeling Richie’s big hands on her, and as soon as Richie’s free she’s tugging Eddie down by her hips and eating her out like her life depends on it.

Once she’s made Eddie come twice, three fingers tucked up inside of her, Eddie moves back and flops down onto the bed, sweaty and wet and spent.

“I’m gonna be late for class,” Richie breathes out, handing Eddie the pack of wet wipes and brushing some hair back from her face. “But _fuck_ was it worth it.”


	37. NSFW - silver bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: nipple piercings, hand jobs, mentions of underage masturbation

The door to Bill’s apartment slams open and Richie walks in with Bev in tow, Eddie too engrossed in the television to look up.

“No fucking way, Richie,” Stan says disbelievingly. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“You better believe I did, Stanley! Both of them, just like you said!”

A chorus of groans and a couple of claps sound out throughout the living room, and it’s then that Eddie lifts up his head to see what’s going on.

He immediately regrets it.

Standing in the middle of Bill’s entryway is Richie, shirtless and sporting two shiny nipple piercings that weren’t there three hours ago when they had walked back from class together. Eddie’s face gets hot, and he has to look away before the red in his face becomes obvious to everyone else. He thinks Bev is giving him a look, but he’s trying to ignore it.

“Dude, that dare was a joke,” Mike chimes in, a big smile on his face as he shakes his head. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you did this, though. What the hell, Richie?”

Richie flops down on the couch next to Eddie, easily throwing an arm around him. Eddie glares at him to cover up the swoop of his stomach as Richie’s bare skin surrounds him, almost like it’s on display for him. The little silver barbells are reflecting the light from the television, and Eddie has to rip his gaze away.

“How much money did you spend on those things, anyway?” he asks, sinking closer into Richie. “Are we going to be able to eat next week?”

Grinning at him, Richie pats his shoulder and tugs him even closer. It’s a little close for two friends, but none of the losers bat an eye. “Don’t worry, Eds, we’ll have enough money to buy takeout after you burn whatever you try to cook.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie grumbles, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and throwing it over both of them.

And that’s where they leave it until a couple of weeks later when Richie gets back to their apartment, walking into the entryway soaking wet.

“Nobody fucking told me it was going to rain so hard,” Richie complains, dumping his wet backpack next to the door and walking over to ruffle his hair over the sink. Eddie looks up from where he’s doing his human anatomy and physiology homework, highlighters and flashcards spread out over the coffee table.

“Check your weather app like everyone else—oh.”

Richie’s white t-shirt is _soaked_ , and through the wet material, Eddie can see the outline of Richie’s nipple piercings and how the fabric clings to them. Richie walks away from the sink and stretches his arms above his head, dragging the wet fabric up higher, and Eddie _swears_ that Richie shivers.

“What was that, Eds?” Richie asks as he tugs his shirt over his head, throwing it in the bag hanging on the doors to their washer and dryer, and _shit_. His nipples are hard from the cold rain, and the piercings are practically _glinting_ in the shitty fluorescent lighting against his chest hair that’s matted to his skin. Eddie briefly thinks that it shouldn’t be as hot as it is before his dick starts to harden and he rushes to stand up, knocking over his book in the process and causing some of his highlighters to fall to the floor.

“Nothing, I actually just remembered that I need to—uh, take a shower, so. Yeah. I’m gonna go. Do that.”

Richie’s staring at him weirdly like he’s trying to figure Eddie out, and Eddie turns away before Richie can notice the pink in his cheeks. Fuck Richie and his willingness to do anything for a stupid dare they had given him while drunk.

“Eddie, are you okay? You’ve been acting weird lately.” Eddie tries to walk away but Richie catches his arm, spinning him back around and making him dizzy for an entirely different reason. “Hey, you can talk to me.”

“I’m fine,” Eddie says, his voice a little breathy as his eyes catch Richie’s chest again. Fuck, the piercings really suit him, drawing attention to his big arms and shoulders and the trail of hair leading over his soft stomach to the waistline of his boxers where they peek out of his jeans. There’s been tension between them before, but Eddie has always brushed it off as living in close proximity with another gay man. Lines get blurred a lot between queer friends, and he’s never really considered it going anywhere despite the way he’s felt about Richie since middle school. He’s never let himself hope that Richie could feel the same way.

He hasn’t noticed that he’s been following that trail of hair down Richie’s torso until he comes back to reality and snaps his gaze back up, and Richie is giving him a dark look that makes a shiver run up his spine.

“I’m—I’m fine,” Eddie repeats, but now it’s even less composed, and Richie’s hand slowly slides down his arm to grab his wrist. Eddie skin breaks out into goosebumps, his eyes fluttering shut for a second when Richie’s hand wraps around his wrist and guides it to his stomach, encouraging Eddie to slide it up until his pointer finger is hovering just over Richie’s left nipple.

Eddie is so hard he thinks he might pass out.

“Is it these, baby?” Richie says lowly, pushing Eddie’s finger down to rub over one of the barbells. Eddie whines, he actually _whines_ , and Richie’s eyes light up. “It is, isn’t it? You like these?” Richie leans in close, has to bend down in order for their foreheads to touch. “You wanna play with them?”

“You’ll get an infection,” Eddie says on instinct, his eyes hooded and staring at his hand on Richie’s chest. “They aren’t healed yet, I can’t—we can’t.”

Richie leans in even closer, his mouth hovering just above Eddie’s and his hand still around Eddie’s wrist. They’re both breathing faster, and Eddie feels like his chest might combust if he doesn’t get to kiss Richie soon.

“We can do other things though, can’t we?” Richie asks, and that’s all it takes for Eddie to rock forward and connect their lips.

The kiss is messy, both of them desperate to get as close as possible without bumping noses or teeth. Richie’s tongue ends up in Eddie’s mouth, his cold lips moving against Eddie’s warm ones, and it’s such a fucking relief after so long that Eddie moans loudly against Richie’s mouth.

His books and papers get swiped off the couch as Richie pushes him down onto it, tugging Eddie’s shirt off and attaching his lips to his collarbone. They both work to untie the laces on Eddie’s sweatpants and tug them down, leaving him in his purple briefs with his cock straining against the fabric.

“Fuck, Eddie,” Richie groans, sitting back just to stare at him. “Is this really happening?”

“It fucking better be,” Eddie mumbles, making grabby hands at Richie’s wet jeans and unbuttoning them when Richie leans back over him. “God, I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Yeah, baby?” Richie says into his ear, leaving little kitten licks around it and taking the lobe between his teeth as they both peel Richie’s wet jeans off of him. “I got my nipples pierced and it made your dick hard that fast?”

Eddie palms Richie’s dick through his boxers, moaning at how big it is under his hands. “You’ve been making my dick hard since eighth grade, asshole. The piercings were just the cherry on top.”

Eddie feels Richie’s cock twitch under his hands as Richie lets out a shaky fuck against his skin. “You can’t just say shit like that, Eds—oh, _fuck_.”

Eddie has pulled Richie’s dick out from his boxers and is slowly stroking up and down, feeling dizzy and lightheaded just looking at the tip poking out from his fist. It’s already shiny and wet, and Eddie gets impossibly harder thinking about how _he_ did that.

“Why not?” Eddie asks, smirking. “You don’t wanna hear about how I jerked off thinking about you in the bed we’d sleep in when you’d stay over? How one time I had to change the sheets before you showed up so you wouldn’t see the mess I made while whining your name into my pillow, imagining it was your hand on me?”

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Richie moans loudly, pulling Eddie’s briefs down and wrapping his big hand around Eddie’s dick. He moans and throws his head back, speeding up his own hand on Richie.

“Shit, Eds, I did the same fucking thing—” Richie breaks off to gasp as Eddie scrapes his thumb against Richie’s slit, spreading precome down the length of him and jerking him off even faster. “I would jack off before going to your house almost every time. Thought about touching you, leaving marks all over you, being _inside_ you—”

At that, Eddie whines loudly, pushing his hips up into Richie’s fist desperately as he feels the coil in his gut tighten.

“Oh, you want that? You want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck, fuck, yes, want you to fuck me—oh my god, _Richie_ —”

With just the right pressure of Richie’s hand on his dick, Eddie comes, bucking up into Richie’s hand and moaning loud enough that their neighbors can probably hear him. He loves being loud though, and he gets the feeling that Richie likes it too because he hits his peak just a few moments after, both of their come landing together on Eddie’s chest.

There are a couple of drops that get onto Richie, and in a beautiful twist of fate, one of them lands perfectly over Richie’s nipple. Eddie can’t stop himself from drunkenly leaning up to latch his mouth around it, sucking it up and staring up at Richie while he does it. Richie just holds him there, one hand on the back of his head as he lets out a shuddering breath.

Once Eddie pulls back he stares down at Richie’s nipple, now red and wet with his saliva.

“You should clean that piercing out,” he says, unable to stop his mouth. “I don’t want to have to explain to the doctor why it got infected.”

Richie just pauses for a few incredulous moments and then laughs, loud and strong like he always has, and Eddie finds himself laughing along until they’re both out of breath.

“Fuck, I love you,” Richie says through his giggles, stiffening once he’s realized what he’s said. Eddie is quick to kiss him, though, pouring almost ten years of bottled up emotion into it.

“I love you, too.” They smile at each other, both of their eyes a little wet, and then Richie breaks the silence.

“So it’s not just a magic nipple spell, then?”

Eddie punches his arm and makes him yelp, and really, Richie should have seen that coming.


	38. NSFW - angry sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: fighting, anal sex

When Eddie shows up to his Richie’s apartment unannounced, he isn’t expecting him to actually open the door.

“Eddie,” Richie says coldly, blocking the entrance with his body so Eddie can’t get in. His eyes look a little red, but Eddie can’t tell if it’s just the lighting or maybe a figment of his imagination. “What do you want?”

“I left a shirt here,” he responds, standing awkwardly with his hands in his jacket pockets.

“You could have sent Mike to grab it.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “We aren’t five, Richie. We can handle this like adults.”

“Oh, can we?” Richie scoffs, stepping back and letting Eddie inside, presumably so they don’t have to argue in the middle of the hallway. Eddie barges past him while Richie slams the door shut, taking a deep breath and turning back around to face him.

“Look, regardless of what happened, we can be civilized people and—”

“Regardless of what _happened_? Cut the bullshit, Eddie. I don’t want to hear your fucking mature speech about how things had to be or whatever, you know it’s not going to work on me.”

Eddie’s nostrils flare out, and he can feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. They’ve talked about this already. He’s said his piece, he’s explained why he needs to go, and Richie is _still_ mad about it. He doesn’t get it, not really. He loves Richie, and he wants what’s best for him, and he doesn’t know why Richie can’t _see_ that.

“Okay, fine. I just wanted to come and get my fucking shirt, but I guess we’re doing this now.”

Richie smirks, leaning back against his door. “ _There’s_ my Eds.”

“I’m not your—” Eddie cuts himself off because saying that he’s not Richie’s anymore _hurts_ , it hurts because he desperately wants it to not be true.

“Yeah? And whose fucking fault is that?”

“Richie—”

“No. You said your piece, now I’m going to say mine.” Richie gets up off of the door and walks closer to Eddie, breathing hard. “Why the fuck are you letting yourself out of this if you still love me?”

Eddie shakes his head. “Richie, you know why—”

“No, I’m not done. What gives you the fucking right, Eddie? Who said you could just up and take a job in fucking New York and not _tell_ me until you were about to fucking _leave_?”

Eddie stays quiet as much as it’s killing him to, waiting for Richie to finish even though he wants nothing more than to scream back at him. He doesn’t understand, Richie deserves _better_ than this, he—

“I’ve been in love with you since we were fucking _ten_ , Eddie. I didn’t even know what being in love felt like, but I knew I wanted to feel whatever it was with you! Don’t you get it that you’re it for me?” Richie is yelling now, still a few feet away from Eddie but his hands are running through his own hair and his face is red. “I would move across the fucking country for you! I’d pack up all my shit and get on a plane in a heartbeat, and you didn’t even give me that _option!_ ”

“How the fuck _could_ I have?” Eddie shouts back, taking his hands out of his pockets to wildly gesticulate with them. “You have a whole fucking life here! You have local comedy shows around LA every week and a job at the radio station that you’ve had since we started college! You can’t expect that I would just ask you to throw that away for me!”

Richie glares at him. He looks like he’s about to argue even more, about to scream at Eddie so harshly that Eddie will want to leave and never come back, and he briefly wonders how the fuck it’s come to this.

What comes out of Richie’s mouth isn’t _anything_ like what he’s expecting.

“I have an SNL audition next week.”

Eddie’s heart stops. “What?”

Richie’s hands are balled into fists by his sides, and it makes him anxious even though he knows Richie would never hurt him. “Yeah. I was gonna tell you the other day. I was so fucking excited because I knew you were looking for jobs and that we’ve talked about getting our own place together, and Bev and Ben live in New York now too so it’s not like we would be alone.”

All the blood is running out of Eddie’s face, and he’s fucking glued to the floor. Holy fucking _shit_.

Richie huffs at his expression, almost like he’s saying _yeah, asshole, you fucked up_. “I was gonna tell you, had it all planned out and everything. And then you fucking _broke up with me_ , and I was fucking _angry_ and _heartbroken_ because I didn’t know what I’d done wrong, I mean, fuck! All I’ve ever done is love you, Eds, I swear to god. And _then_ I fucking find out that it’s because you _fucking found a job_ in fucking _New York_.”

Eddie swallows, his eyes flitting over Richie’s form. He doesn’t know what to say. He feels like a fucking jerk, which he probably _is_ in this moment, but his pride won’t let him admit it just yet.

“Why… why didn’t you tell me when I tried to break it off?”

“ _Because you didn’t fucking let me!_ ” Richie yells, his hands shaking, and Eddie has no idea what to do so he runs forward and kisses him. There’s way too much teeth and tongue to start and Eddie’s hands are gripping the sides of Richie’s face like a vice, shoving them as close as possible so he can suck Richie’s bottom lip between his teeth. Apparently it’s the right call because Richie’s hands fly up to his waist, pulling him closer and almost bending Eddie over backward with how much he’s pushing forward into him.

They make out hungrily in the middle of Richie’s living room, bruising their lips and each other’s skin as they grab and tug with desperation. At some point Richie shoves Eddie’s jacket off, throwing it on the floor.

Eddie pulls away with a gasp, forgetting to breathe for the first time since he and Richie had started doing this years ago. “Fuck. Bedroom, now.”

“I’m still fucking mad at you,” Richie snips, picking Eddie up and carrying him down the hall.

“Good,” Eddie says as Richie dumps him onto the mattress, scooting up on the bed to flick on the lamp while Richie roughly pulls his own shirt over his head. Eddie’s cock pulses in his jeans just looking at Richie’s chest and stomach, his broad shoulders and biceps. “Get down here and fuck me.”

Richie groans and pounces on him, biting his neck harshly and leaving little red and purple marks all over his skin. Eddie twists around to grab lube and a condom from Richie’s bedside drawer, throwing them next to where Richie’s head is currently sucking a bruise over Eddie’s ribcage.

Richie reaches out to grab the lube without looking, and his hand brushes against the condom. He sits up and looks at it, and his brows furrow before they smooth back out into a blank expression.

“A condom?” he asks, his voice shaking with anger. “Why the fuck did you get a condom, Eds?” He meets Eddie’s eyes, and he looks almost broken. “We’ve only been broken up for a week, Eddie, why the _fuck_ did you get a condom?”

“Richie, I haven’t,” Eddie assures him, grabbing it back up off of the bed. “I haven’t been with anyone else. I was just trying to be safe, I—I didn’t want to assume that you haven’t been either.”

Richie calms down a little, but he still grabs the condom out of Eddie’s hand and tosses it back into the drawer.

“No,” Richie says, popping the lube cap open and pulling the rest of Eddie’s clothes off, pushing his legs up so his hole is exposed. “I fucking told you, you’re it for me.”

“You too, Rich, you’re it for me too— _ah_ , oh _fuck_ , Richie, _god_.”

Richie shoves two fingers in at once, and the stretch burns more than usual since they haven’t done this in a while. Eddie tries not to let it show how much he enjoys it, but he knows the sounds he’s letting fall from his mouth are easily giving him away.

“God, you fucking love this,” Richie groans, and Eddie has fucking _missed_ Richie’s trashmouth. “Gonna fuck you so good that you never even think about anyone else again.”

Richie finishes prepping him and pulls his leaking dick out of his sweatpants, forgoing fully undressing just so he can get inside of Eddie that much faster. It’s hot, it makes Eddie’s gut twist and burn with excitement, and he throws his head back when Richie finally pushes into him, punching a moan from his throat.

Richie fucks him hard and fast, slamming in and out of his hole and holding Eddie’s wrists down so all he can do is writhe around and take it, whining and screaming Richie’s name. He can feel Richie so deep, his cock so far up inside of him that it’s making him hazy and drunk on it, and when Richie sees his tongue loll out and shoves three fingers into his mouth to fill it up, he lets out a muffled cry and comes between them.

Richie slips his fingers back out and fucks him through it, keeping up his fast pace and not letting up even after Eddie is done. It makes him whine and beg for more as Richie finally hits his climax, coming deep inside of Eddie and grunting above him. It’s so hot that Eddie has to close his eyes and take a shuddering breath, pushing his index finger into one of the bruises Richie had left on him earlier.

Richie collapses on top of him, their bodies sweaty and sticky. “Fuck.”

Eddie giggles, running his hand through Richie’s sweaty hair and gently sliding his glasses off of his face, putting them on the nightstand. He wants to bask in this for however long he can, but he knows he has things he needs to say.

“Richie,” he starts, and he feels him shift on his chest. “Richie, I’m so fucking sorry. The job was the best offer I’d gotten, and I—I didn’t even think that you would want to come with me, and you deserve so much more than something long-distance where we only see each other every couple of months.”

Richie doesn’t say anything, so Eddie continues. “It wasn’t fair of me to put that on you, or to not give you a choice, but I did it because you deserve someone who can be there for you all of the time whenever you need them. And I—I want to be that person so badly.”

His fingers are tracing little patterns across Richie’s sweaty back and his heart is beating out of his chest with anxiety. “So if I didn’t blow it, I would love the chance to be that for you again. Maybe in New York, this time.”

Richie finally looks up, eyes shining and chin digging into Eddie’s chest. “You didn’t blow it.”

Eddie’s chest swells, his mouth pulling up into a smile before Richie gets a dumb look on his face and moves his hips against Eddie’s where he’s still buried inside of him. “You could have blown it, but I fucked you instead.”

Eddie hits him with a pillow and Richie yelps, diving away from him on the bed to fight back with a pillow of his own, and that’s how Eddie knows that they’re going to be okay.


	39. NSFW - the boy from caresean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: royalty au, loss of virginity, soft sex

The first day of the knight’s tournament is finally here after weeks of preparing the castle for hundreds of visitors, and Eddie pulls at the collar of his dress tunic uncomfortably.

“You look very handsome, sire,” his manservant Ben reassures him, smoothing out the shoulders and making sure the purple glossy fabric hangs just right.

Eddie huffs. “Ben, I hate this.”

“They’re all competing this week for the right to protect you,” Ben says, stepping back and grabbing Eddie’s circlet from the table next to the mirror. “Doesn’t that make you feel a little bit special?”

“I don’t want to feel special,” Eddie grumbles, taking the circlet from Ben and positioning it on his own head, pulling some of his brown curls over it so they fall nicely into place. “I’m sick of it.”

Ben shrugs and leads him out into the throne room where the High Queen and her council are waiting for him, ready to begin the procession out into the stands. His mom fusses over him as always, and as a nineteen-year-old, Eddie thinks he should be able to handle his own affairs without his overbearing mother interfering. He doesn’t become High Prince Regent until he turns twenty-one, but she already gets to control all five kingdoms. What more does she get from controlling him?

It’s all going to be his someday, and the thought makes his stomach roll uncomfortably.

They file out into the stands, and once they’re seated and all of the knights announced, they start dueling one by one. Eddie’s best friend Bill is sitting next to him running commentary on everyone, and Eddie is bored out of his mind and only half paying attention until one of the representatives from Caresean comes out and Bill starts running commentary.

“That’s Lord Richard, you can tell by the special addition onto his insignia. His family was a line of actors and entertainers before they were granted noble status, so the comedy and tragedy masks on either side of the Caresean symbol represent his family.”

Eddie thinks back to countless dinners with the Caresean royal court growing up, how Princess Beverley had been charming and a little rebellious when no one was looking and how her best friend Richard—Richie, as he had asked everyone to call him—had caused more trouble in his mother’s castle in two nights than anyone else ever had.

He’s pretty sure that Richie has boasted about that record plenty of times, so he’s surprised his mother has allowed him to enter.

“ _Richie_ is competing?” Eddie hisses so his mother doesn’t hear. “What does he want to protect me for?”

“Status, probably,” Bill offers easily, whooping as Richie easily disarms the other knight and does a little celebratory dance. Bill looks over at Eddie and smirks. “Or maybe he has other ideas.”

“Stop it,” Eddie says, but he’s blushing. “I’d never let him anywhere near me or my bed. He’s foul from what I remember.”

Bill laughs, turning his attention back to where a knight from Ronade and a knight from Fenyth are sparring. “I think you’d be surprised.”

-

The week-long competition is over, and Lord Richard of Caresean is the champion.

Eddie thinks it’s some cruel twist of fate, some trick the old gods are playing on him that he gets _Richie_ as his personal protector until they invite him to the official royal dinner and seat him at Eddie’s right hand.

It’s been a few years since he’s seen Richie, an upset with the king of Caresean causing Beverley to become queen at the age of fifteen. The whole kingdom has been struggling to keep itself running, and from the way Queen Beverley is animatedly talking about it, it’s going impressively well.

Unfortunately, Eddie isn’t really picking up on any of it because Richie is sitting next to him with his wild, dark hair and his piercing blue eyes. Because okay, Richie is _attractive_ now, and his annoying antics have turned into a roguish charm as he’s aged. He’s polite enough to converse with all of the royalty at the dinner but pushes the boundary enough with his table talk that it has Eddie laughing and biting his lip into his cup. He swears Richie is looking at him too—not just glancing, but really _looking_ , and it’s making Eddie’s tunic collar itch.

Ben comes over to refill his goblet a few times and shoots him a knowing look, and Eddie tries to shoo him away without causing a scene so Richie doesn’t catch on. At one point, Richie leans closer to his ear to whisper something vulgar about a servant of Prince Michael’s, and Eddie has to ball his fist up to hide the tiny sparks that fly out of his fingers when heat rushes to his face.

The dinner finishes and the servants come to clean the dishes off the table, Richie standing up and pulling Eddie’s chair out for him.

“You’re my knight, not my consort,” Eddie jokes, taking Richie’s hand anyway and standing up.

“Is that so?” Richie grins, leading Eddie away from the table before the High Queen can protest. “Why don’t you give me a tour of the castle? I need to know my way around if I’m going to protect you properly.”

“You’ve been here plenty of times,” Eddie rolls his eyes, following Richie down the corridor to the stairs that lead up to the prince’s rooms. “You don’t need a tour.”

They stop at Eddie’s door, Richie’s room adjacent to his to make sure he’s always within reach of Eddie. Richie steps closer to him, and Eddie has to hold his breath. “What if you just show me your rooms, then?”

Heat floods through Eddie instantly, and he _wants_. He really wants to let Richie in, to kiss him and let Richie touch him like no one else ever has, but he can’t give up his self-control just yet. Not when he doesn’t even really _know_ this version of Richie. He shakes his head lightly, opening the door to his rooms and leaving Richie standing in the hallway. He looks a little sad, but when Eddie gives him a tiny smile, his face turns happier.

“Good night, Prince Edward,” Richie bids him, and it’s light and teasing with a hint of a promise for more.

“Night, Richie,” Eddie replies, slipping into his rooms and closing the door, leaving Richie out in the hallway.

-

It’s months after the tournament, months after Richie has proved himself in minor battles as a worthy defender of Eddie’s life, that he finally invites Richie into his bed.

They’ve gotten extremely close since Richie has come to live with them, almost always together when Richie isn’t leading knight training and Eddie isn’t stuck in diplomatic proceedings. The spark that had been there the first night has grown and grown, and Eddie doesn’t think he can hold it off anymore before it overtakes him.

When Richie goes to say good night like he usually does, Eddie tugs on his sleeve and pulls him into the room. He’s excused Ben from his duties that night so they have complete privacy, and Richie looks at him almost in awe when he unlaces his shirt and gently pulls it off, splaying himself out on the bed.

“Richie,” he calls, unlacing his pants and pushing them off, leaving him just in his smalls. “Richie, come on. I want you to touch me.”

Richie shakes himself out of his trance and joins Eddie on the bed, quickly getting out of his own clothes and ridding Eddie of his. When Richie bends down and kisses him, Eddie gasps so hard that his eyes light up and he knocks over a vase on the other side of the room, and the accidental show of magic floods him with the fear of years of his mother convincing him it isn’t there.

“I knew you had magic,” Richie mumbles against his lips, kissing him gently. “God, you’re perfect. Fucking perfect.”

“Language,” Eddie huffs, not giving Richie a chance to respond before pulling him back down by his hair and kissing him.

Richie’s touch is reverent, his calloused hands leaving shivering trails of fire wherever they glide across his skin, and it’s breathtaking how delicately Richie takes him apart.

Eddie has sneaked some special oil from a shady merchant for this occasion, and that’s when Richie realizes Eddie’s never done this before.

He starts trailing way more kisses down Eddie’s chest and arms, breathing heavily and whispering little praises that Eddie isn’t sure Richie even realizes he’s letting slip.

Richie’s fingers go in easier than the knight is expecting, apparently, because Richie makes a strangled noise as he slips two in right away. Eddie’s been thinking about this, couldn’t help himself and had stretched himself out earlier thinking about Richie and how much his mother will be scandalized if she finds out they’re doing this. But when it comes down to it, Eddie realizes he doesn’t really care.

When Richie slides into him moaning about how beautiful he is, Eddie has to pull him down and kiss him. Richie’s whole body blankets his in warmth and comfort and his distinct piney scent, and Eddie feels like he’s floating. It doesn’t take long for either of them to finish, the late evening light spilling through the window and casting beautiful shadows on the both of them as some of the candles around the room burst into flame. He thinks Richie might be crying, but he’s not going to call him on it because for the first time in years, Eddie is okay with feeling a little bit special.

It’s the first night they fall asleep in the same bed and the first of many mornings that Ben walks into Eddie’s rooms to the sight of Richie’s curly black hair peeking out from underneath the covers, sneaking him out before anyone else sees.


	40. SFW - isn't she lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none

Stepping through the door of their apartment for the first time as a three-person family is definitely the second most life-changing moment Richie has ever experienced, only being surpasses by the day that he and Eddie had kissed for the first time after they came back from Derry up against the wall of his apartment.

Their little girl had been quiet the whole way home, smiling a little when Stevie Wonder’s “Isn’t She Lovely” had played over the radio (Eddie and Richie take it as a sign). She had looked around at the elevator with wide, sparkling eyes, and bringing her into the apartment and straight to the nursery they had set up for her makes her coo and bubble with happiness.

“Welcome home, Olivia Tozier,” Richie says softly as Eddie puts her carrier down and gets her out of it to hold her in his arms. Seeing the love of his life cradling their daughter in his arms almost makes Richie tear up a little bit, but he manages to hold out.

“She’s so small,” Eddie laughs as Richie moves to stand next to him, both of them staring into Olivia’s newborn, blue-grey eyes. “I wonder what color her eyes are going to be.”

Her hair is already showcasing the trademark Tozier style, black and messy where it’s wispy on top of her head. They’d been lucky that Richie’s sister had agreed to be their surrogate since she’s significantly younger than Richie but still not exactly the prime age for childbirth, and now they have a baby that is not only legally theirs, but biologically theirs as well. They would have been happy adopting, but now their child is extra special.

“Am I the only one who’s absolutely terrified?” Richie huffs nervously, pushing his glasses up. “Like, this is crazy. Are we crazy, Eds?”

“Nah, we’re not crazy,” Eddie replies easily, shushing Olivia when she starts to get fussy. “We’re just dads now.”

“Dads,” Richie tries, feels it out on his tongue, and it doesn’t feel as foreign as he thinks it should. He claps his hands together and loudly says, “Well, Eds? Let’s get—” and is cut off by Olivia starting to cry. Eddie tries to calm her down while shooting Richie daggers with his eyes, and Richie quickly throws a hand over his own mouth and grabs Olivia’s pacifier, smoothing a hand over her head.

Richie and Eddie look at each other with a bit of trepidation, and Richie gently clears his throat. “So. Are you sure we’re not crazy?”

-

Olivia is running around the house in just a pull-up and an old pair of Richie’s over-ear headphones, singing along to music even as the headphone cord drags behind her, disconnected. Richie runs after her laughing and scoops her up into his arms, making her giggle and scream.

“Whatchya listenin’ to, mop?” Richie asks her, taking the headphones off and pretending to listen. “Sounds like some excellent jams to me. Some real bangers, maybe even some bops.”

“Some bops,” Olivia repeats happily, reaching for the headphones.

“Nuh-uh, not until you tell me what you were listening to.”

Olivia thinks for a moment, and when she doesn’t say anything, Richie comes up with an idea. He quickly gets Eddie’s attention from where he’s sitting on their couch scrolling through his phone, already smiling in anticipation.

“Will thinking like daddy make you remember?” Her face lights up and she nods and Richie sets her down, both of them putting their hands on their temples and frowning comically. Eddie rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile hidden behind his expression and his eyes are fond.

“Grr, look at all these tax forms,” Richie says in a terrible impression of Eddie’s voice just to make Olivia laugh.

“Tax forms!” she copies, then falls to the floor laughing as Eddie makes the face right back at her. The two of them share a look that says _how the hell did we get this lucky_ , and Olivia sits up on the rug like she has something important to say.

She points up to the headphones dangling over Richie’s wrist. “Lovely!”

Richie almost _feels_ his heart soften. They’ve played “Isn’t She Lovely” for Olivia plenty of times, and by now it’s one of her favorite songs. Richie feels like it’s so special to them; it’s probably special for a lot of people and their daughters, but the fact that they got here at all makes the song that much more special.

Richie shoots Eddie a glance and starts to sing it, even though it’s way too high for his voice and he also can’t really sing. He picks Olivia up and swings her around the room, singing even as Eddie looks at their daughter and jokingly covers his ears. He switches “Aisha” out with “Olivia” like he always does, eventually setting her down on the couch next to Eddie while she laughs and laughs.

The two of them end up falling asleep there, Eddie’s head on Richie’s shoulder with Olivia in between them, and Richie gazes at the family he somehow has and sends up a prayer to anyone who’s listening that it’s always this good.


	41. NSFW - only angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: daddy kink, jealousy, riding

They run into his ex Ashley at the farmers market, his ex Morgan at the hole-in-the-wall Mexican place they love, and his fucking ex _Charlotte_ while they’re out trying to find _handcuffs_ , of all things. She tries to pull them into a conversation about metal versus silicone butt plugs, running her hand up Richie’s bicep as she does so, and by then, Eddie’s had it. He can’t help but abruptly end the conversation by pulling Richie down into a messy kiss in the middle of the shop, not caring who sees.

“She’s a little crazy,” Richie whispers, a little dazed after the kiss and watching Charlotte flouncing out with her purchases. “Doing PR with her was a nightmare.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Eddie mutters, still burning holes into the glass door where he’d last seen her exit. He knows all of Richie’s so-called exes have been publicity stunts—just enough to keep him in the public eye conveniently right before he has a tour coming up or a comedy album release, but every time they run into one of them, Eddie’s blood boils.

He always makes sure to sidle in super close to Richie, effectively staking his claim over him in front of these women who probably don’t know anything about him. All they’ve done is take pictures with him and pretend like they were fucking him, and it never fails to rile Eddie up thinking about how Richie had deserved so much more than that— _still_ deserves so much more than that.

“You okay?” Richie looks at him quizzically, squeezing Eddie’s hand where it’s pressed into his own. “You look like you’re ready to pounce, Eds.”

“I’m fine,” he replies curtly, turning back to Richie and dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “You know how I get.”

“Oo, a jealous Eddie,” Richie teases, grabbing a pair of black leather cuffs from the rack that are connected by a sturdy-looking chain. “You think these ones won’t break this time?”

Eddie nods, only half paying attention as he thinks about Charlotte putting her hands all over Richie like she had thought she’d had the _right_ , and it makes Eddie want to get his hands and mouth all over Richie just to get rid of the smell of her cheap perfume.

He’s so in his own head that he completely misses the dark look Richie is giving him as he pockets the handcuffs.

-

The water from the shower head is scalding hot on Eddie’s back as he feverishly takes Richie’s dick down his throat over and over, breathing in warm skin and the smell of Richie everywhere. Being on his knees for Richie is one of his favorite places to be when they’re having sex, and judging by the noises Richie always makes and the hand tangled in his wet hair, it’s one of Richie’s favorites, too.

“Fuck, baby, just like that,” Richie pants over the sound of the shower, hitching his hips into Eddie’s mouth so his cock slides over his tongue. “Fuck, I’m gonna come soon.”

Shoving all of Richie’s dick down his throat one more time, Eddie moans and pulls off, carefully standing up and turning the shower off. He tries to towel dry himself quickly, but it’s made harder by Richie pressing into his back and pulling him close, kissing down his neck and grinding against his ass. They eventually get as dry as they can and Eddie runs into their bedroom, Richie hot on his heels.

As soon as they’re both on the bed, Eddie climbs into Richie’s lap and kisses him, a little sloppy and a lot desperate as he grips Richie’s hair tightly between his fingers. Richie is _his_ , and he wants to make sure the whole world knows it. Richie kisses him back with just as much energy, his big hands wrapping around Eddie’s waist and digging into his skin.

What he isn’t expecting is for Richie to pull out the handcuffs they’d purchased earlier and fasten one of them over Eddie’s right wrist, looking up at him to make sure it’s okay. When Eddie nods, a little breathless, Richie fastens the other one onto Eddie’s left wrist and then clicks them together. Eddie hadn’t noticed that these ones can either be connected to each other or to the chain, and having his hands bound with almost no movement available makes him whine.

“You were bad at the shop today, angel,” Richie purrs into Eddie’s ear, making his head spin. “You were a brat, weren’t you? Putting your hands all over me in front of everyone.”

“In front of Charlotte,” Eddie pushes, lifting his arms up and throwing them around Richie’s neck. “She had her hands on you like she didn’t care that you’re taken.”

Richie scrapes his thumb over Eddie’s nipple and his breath catches, his hands clenching into fists and knocking together in the cuffs. “Is that an excuse to be such a slut, angel?”

“N-no, daddy,” Eddie says easily, giving into it. His cock twitches just feeling the name come out of his own mouth, and he grinds down against Richie’s dick to relieve some of the sudden pressure in his gut. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“Mm, I forgive you, baby,” Richie answers, grabbing at Eddie’s ass and kneading it with his hands. “But I bet you’re still a little jealous, aren’t you? You want me to let you ride me so you can take me however you want?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie gasps, Richie’s fingers brushing against his hole and making heat flash throughout his body. He _loves_ riding Richie, loves being able to bounce in his lap and watch as Richie tries to control himself. He never can, in the end, but it’s always fun to see him try.

Richie grabs the lube out of their nightstand drawer and slicks his fingers up, teasing two at Eddie’s hole before sliding them in. Throwing his head back and groaning, Eddie presses down onto Richie’s fingers and squeezes around them, loving how they fill him up better than Eddie’s own ever can. He quickly gets him stretched out to four, both of them impatient after Eddie’s earlier behavior and teasing.

“You ready, angel?” Richie asks, slicking himself up with lube. Eddie nods, biting his bottom lip and reaching for Richie’s dick when his hand is swatted away. “You know better. What do you say, baby?”

“Please, can I?” Eddie begs, feeling empty from being stretched out with nothing inside of him. “Want everyone to know you fucking belong to me. Nobody else is allowed to touch you, daddy, can I please sit on your cock?”

“ _God_ , Eds,” Richie moans, letting Eddie grab the base of his dick and line it up. “Go ahead, baby. Show daddy how much you love him.”

Eddie sinks down fast and immediately starts bouncing on Richie’s cock, whining and making cut-off noises in his throat while he tries to find the right angle. It’s always so good like this, and with the added sense of having his wrists cuffed together, it’s pleasure from all sides hitting him at once.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Eddie whines when Richie’s hands grab his hips, helping to guide his movements. “ _Mine_.”

“Yours, baby,” Richie huffs, dropping his head down to suck one of Eddie’s nipples into his mouth. Eddie is so sensitive there and Richie _knows_ it, and the sensation drives Eddie crazy.

Usually when they play, it’s Richie talking about how Eddie belongs to him—but this time, Eddie relishes in the feeling of staking his claim over his daddy. In a haze of jealousy, as soon as Richie’s head comes back up Eddie bends down and sucks a hickey onto Richie’s neck, grinding back and forth in his lap aggressively while he bites and laps at the skin. It’s too high for any of his shirts to cover, and Eddie deliriously hopes that they get papped while it’s still visible. He wants _everyone_ to know.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Richie moans, hitching his hips up into Eddie and making him see stars. “Shit, baby, you wanna mark me all up? Make sure everyone knows that I’ve already got a perfect little angel?”

“Y-yeah,” Eddie gasps, his fingers twitching with the need to touch his dick but not being able to. Sensing his distress, Richie reaches down and starts fisting his cock, making Eddie throw his head back and move his hips even faster. “Yeah, Richie, make sure they all know. Don’t want anyone touching you like th— _ah, daddy_ —like that again.”

“They won’t, baby, they fucking won’t—oh, shit—”

“Come for me, daddy, come on,” Eddie moans, pushing into Richie’s fist. It only takes a couple more seconds before he’s coming all over Richie’s chest with loud ah noises, digging his nails into his own palms. He keeps grinding down on Richie’s dick after he’s already sensitive, loving the feeling of Richie inside of him no matter what.

“Daddy, please,” Eddie whines, bouncing fast to get Richie there. “Come inside me, mark me up. Make me fucking _smell_ like you—”

He’s cut off by a loud moan and a warm feeling filling him up, Richie gripping his hips tightly and pushing as far inside of him as he can go. Eddie whimpers from the overstimulation, but it sends waves of heat through his body nonetheless.

Once they’re both breathing normally, Eddie presses his thumb into the dark mark on Richie’s neck.

“Shit, the media is going to have a field day with this one.”

“Mm, don’t care,” Richie says, leaning back and pulling Eddie against him, still buried inside of him. “I like it.”

Eddie laughs softly, dropping a kiss to the mark and enjoying the flutter of pride in his stomach at knowing a piece of him is on Richie for everyone to see. He stretches a little bit and lifts his arms up from around Richie’s neck. “Mind getting me out of these?”


	42. NSFW - hit the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: degradation kink, spitting, anal sex

Eddie all but bursts out the door of the science building, walking farther and farther away from his last final of the semester. His first semester of college is finally over, and he can feel the stress floating off of him with every breath he takes. They all get a month now to do absolutely _nothing_ , and the knowledge that neither he nor Richie are going home for the holidays makes him excited for what they’re going to do to fill the time.

When he bursts up the steps to their dorm and unlocks the door, he gets a pretty good idea.

“Hey, Eds,” Richie grins, gesturing around their tiny dorm. “What do you think?”

They’d opted for bunk beds when they had been asked about room layouts so they have space on the other side of the room to put their television, mini-fridge, and DVD collection. Richie’s laying back on his bottom bunk in only his boxers, and their regular fairy lights have been swapped for pink ones. There’s a brand new bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand that looks a little fancier than the stuff they’ve been using, along with a new box of condoms that says “variety pack” on it. Based on the song coming out of the speaker, Richie’s got his “eddie gets the d” playlist on, and Eddie’s chest swells with excitement and arousal even as his face crinkles.

“Charming,” he says, walking over and picking up the lube. “Is this warming?”

“You bet it is,” Richie confirms, sitting up on the bed. “You know I only get you the best stuff.”

“Liar. You were using cheap stuff before,” Eddie chides, sliding into bed and straddling Richie. “What changed?”

Richie’s eyes flicker over his frame before meeting his again, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. “I don’t know, I mean. You seemed really stressed out, and I wanted to do something nice for you once you finished your finals. We don’t have to, I just—”

“No, Richie, I love it,” Eddie giggles, kissing Richie’s nose. The song switches and the low tones of the girl’s voice register with Eddie immediately, flipping his mood into something a little darker. “Hit the Back?”

“It’s an anthem to bottoms everywhere,” Richie says, pushing his hands up under Eddie’s shirt. “Only makes sense that I would put it in this playlist for you.”

Eddie smiles and tugs his shirt over his head, pushing Richie down and rolling under him. He connects their lips sweetly at first, getting rougher when Richie reaches down to unbutton Eddie’s jeans. Their teeth clack together a little but it just adds to the sensation for Eddie, sucking on Richie’s bottom lip and causing his fingers to slip on Eddie’s zipper. _Ain’t I the best you had?_ comes floating out of the speaker, and Eddie pulls away to look Richie in the eye.

“ _I’ll let you throw it down,_ ” he sings along, nipping at Richie’s ear. “ _Hit the back, tell me I need respect..._ ”

Richie lets out a shuddering breath above him and pushes Eddie down by his shoulders, devouring his mouth and grinding down against his open fly. They’re both all the way hard by now, the dirty friction between them sending shocks up Eddie’s spine, and he’s not surprised when Richie flips him over and starts sucking down the skin of his back.

“You’re a fucking dream, baby,” Richie mumbles against his skin, sucking a mark just left of his spine. “You can’t say shit like that and not expect me to go insane.”

Richie tugs his jeans and underwear off at the same time, biting into his ass cheek as he does and making Eddie moan, jumping in surprise. Once he’s naked, Richie kisses all the way up his thighs and grabs the lube from their nightstand, popping the cap open.

The song continues in the background and Eddie gets an idea, lifting his head up from the pillow and watching Richie intently.

“ _I don’t care if you degrade me,_ ” he sings along and watches Richie’s eyes go even darker than they were before, his pupils blowing wide. He whimpers over the next part but jumps back in quickly. “ _And everything you touch just feels like yours to me..._ ”

“Fuck,” Richie shakes out, slicking his fingers up quickly and sinking one inside of Eddie. “You’re acting like a slut, baby. I didn’t know you were such a dirty little bitch.”

Eddie’s eyebrows furrow and he moans loudly, pushing his ass back onto Richie’s finger and burying his face back into the pillow. He had been half-joking when he had sung along to being degraded, but now he’s finding out that he _really_ fucking likes it.

He feels another finger slide in beside the first one, and he pushes back even more desperately onto the two fingers. Richie makes a noise behind him and he feels something that takes him a few seconds to process, but when he does, his legs start to shake.

Richie had leaned down and spit on his hole, fingering it into him rough and addicting.

“Ohhh _fuck_ ,” Eddie groans, sinking further into the bed. “Richie, _what_ —”

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Richie asks, pushing a third finger into him and spreading them out, opening Eddie up. Eddie nods drunkenly, his nails digging into the sheets. “Can’t even keep yourself still ‘cause you want my dick so much. Isn’t that right?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Eddie gasps, pushing back onto Richie’s fingers when they drag over his prostate. “Want it so bad, want— _holy fucking shit_.”

Richie spits on his back, and Eddie has to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming.

“So fucking pretty, Eds,” Richie sighs, sliding his fingers out and grabbing the box of condoms, tugging his boxers off. “Such a pretty hole for me to fuck.”

Eddie moans high in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to lose it completely at the image of him bent over for Richie all the time, just waiting for whenever Richie wants to fill his hole up with his dick. His breathing is heavy and he knows he’s flushed an almost abysmal shade of red, but he also knows that Richie loves the way it looks on him.

“Hey, are you good?” Richie asks softly, smoothing a hand down over his shoulder. “You need to take a breather?”

“ _No_ ,” Eddie replies desperately, twisting his head up to look at Richie, his eyes drooping. “Fuck me.”

Richie bites his lip and then he’s scrambling up onto the bed, ripping the condom packet open and sliding it on. Eddie shuts his eyes and goes back to biting down on Richie’s pillow, whining when Richie’s dick starts rubbing over him.

“I would tell you to beg for it, but I know you want it,” Richie says darkly, teasing just the tip into Eddie before pulling it back out. “I don’t even have to ask, do I?”

“Mm-mm,” Eddie answers, trembling with the effort of not pushing back onto Richie. “Please.”

Eddie cries out as Richie’s cock fills him up all at once, his thighs trembling at the deep stretch. He stays seated like that just until Eddie starts whimpering, and then folds himself over Eddie’s back and starts slamming into him.

“Fuck, you’re so needy,” Richie moans into his ear, the fingers on one hand digging into Eddie’s hip while the other steadies him on the pillow next to Eddie’s head. “So gorgeous, just a little cockwhore for me. You liked it when I spit on you, didn’t you?”

“Yes, yeah, _yes_ —” Eddie cuts himself off with a shout as Richie nails his prostate, his dick dragging against the sheets just enough to give him friction. He’s going to come soon if Richie keeps this up, and it makes his face heat up even more. The song has since switched a couple of different times, but he still thinks about it as Richie takes him apart like this, moaning and breathing into his ear.

“Richie, I’m gonna come,” he chokes out, turning his head out and reaching one hand up to grip onto Richie’s curls and tug, earning him a low moan. “Oh, fuck, do it again, Rich, _please_ —”

“Do what, baby?” Richie teases, nosing his hairline on the back of his neck and licking up some of the sweat. “Tell me.”

Eddie grits his teeth and huffs, circling his hips against Richie’s before letting go of his hair. “Spit on me.”

Eddie can feel Richie smirk into the skin of his neck before shifting up just a little bit, fucking into Eddie harder and faster and making Eddie’s toes curl. He’s so close, he just needs one more little thing to get him there, and he knows exactly what it is.

He hears Richie spit. It lands right on his cheek, dripping down a little, and it’s enough to have Eddie moaning like he’s getting paid for it and coming all over the sheets underneath him, feeling fucked out and dirty and like he’s right where he belongs.

It doesn’t take long for Richie to come into the condom, biting down on Eddie’s neck as his hips stutter inside of him and slow to a stop, his breathing evening out.

“Holy shit,” Richie says, his voice raspy. He pulls out gently and ties off the condom, throwing it in the direction of their trash can. Eddie can’t bring himself to care right then that it had probably landed on the floor. Richie crowds in next to him and rolls Eddie onto his side, away from the wet sheets underneath him. “Eds, are you good? That was—that was okay, right?”

“Fuck, Richie,” Eddie sighs, stretching out a little and turning to face his boyfriend. “It was amazing. Sorry for springing all that on you, I—I didn’t know I was into that until you did it.”

“Are you kidding? It’s been ages since I came that hard. You’re into the hottest shit, Eds, I swear.”

They kiss softly for a few minutes, Richie’s playlist still on in the background, and Eddie gets an idea.

“Let’s see how many more of these lyrics we can use, yeah?”

Richie grins, just a little mischievous, and rolls over to grab a strip of condoms from the box.


	43. SFW - marry me or else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none

Richie doesn’t think he’s ever been this nervous in his entire life, and that counts the time he went on stage for his first-ever tour.

That had been a different kind of nervous: a _what if they hate me_ nervous, an _I’m going to disappoint everyone_ nervous. This kind of nervous is different and altogether more terrifying than a tour nervous could ever be because Richie has a ring in his jacket pocket, and he’s five minutes away from his and Eddie’s apartment where he’s about to ask Eddie to marry him.

He’s thought about marrying Eddie plenty of times since after Derry, and an even larger amount of times if he counts all of his childhood daydreams about holding Eddie’s hand and telling Eddie how much he loves him while having it mean that Eddie loves him too. Eddie’s the only person he’s ever thought about marrying, so this is kind of a big fucking deal.

They’ve never _officially_ talked about it—to Richie, that would kind of ruin the entire affair, anyway—but they’re both comfortable with the fact that they’re it for each other. Richie’s never wanted someone the way he wants Eddie, so completely and intimately with no expectation of anything in return. The fact that Eddie wants him exactly the same is just an added bonus. A fucking crazy and wonderful and almost unbelievable added bonus, but Richie will fucking take what he can get.

When he walks into their penthouse, Eddie is in the kitchen making dinner. Richie’s planned this to a degree, and so far, it’s going well. He had known Eddie would hate a public proposal, especially in front of strangers and where they could possibly get papped, so taking him out to dinner or to a park had always been out of the question. He wants to do it in their home that they share together, indicative of how after so long, they _finally_ get to have this life that both of them have spent so long dreaming of.

It makes Richie’s chest squeeze if he thinks about it too much.

“Whatcha makin’, Eds?” Richie asks, walking into the kitchen and dropping a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. He loves the way Eddie looks slightly peeved but flushes pink at the same time whenever he does that.

“Maybe if you help me, you’ll find out,” Eddie replies teasingly, shaking something in a pan over their stove. Richie pulls his jacket closer around himself, washing his hands quickly and trying to get them to stop shaking.

“Babe, I am so ready to figure out what the fuck I’m going to eat tonight.”

He looks over to see Eddie crinkle his nose, and his heart swoops in his chest. “Gross, don’t call me babe.”

“What would you prefer?” Richie asks in a sing-song voice as he grabs some of the vegetables to start chopping. “Honey? Sweetheart? Love of my life? My little cream puff?”

_“Cream puff?”_ Eddie repeats incredulously, and Richie just laughs. His hands aren’t shaking as much anymore, but the fluttery feeling is still present in his chest. _Fuck,_ _I want to marry him_. “Where the fuck did you even get that from?”

“It’s French,” he answers, finishing the yellow pepper he’d been dicing. When he smells the meat in the pan Eddie has on the stove, he grins. “Tacos?”

-

They eat their dinner per usual and Richie tries desperately to act like nothing is happening, but he thinks Eddie is catching onto whatever mood it is that he’s projecting. Richie offers to do the dishes since they both agree that loading and unloading the dishwasher is too much work, but it’s really just something for Richie to do with his hands while he tries to calm down. By the time they’re both settled into the couch (to watch Jeopardy because they’re old as fuck), Eddie’s staring at him warily.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Hm?” Richie replies, trying not to sound suspicious. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Eddie squints at him, most likely trying to decide if he wants to let it go or put Richie on fucking blast. It looks like he’s going to choose the latter. “Bullshit. You know you can tell me when something is wrong. Did your Netflix meeting go bad today?”

“No, it went fine,” he deflects, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket and grabbing the little black box. “There’s something else I need to talk to you about, though.” He takes a deep breath, looking over at Eddie. “Eddie, I—”

“If you’re dying, I swear to god, Richie, just tell me.”

“What?!” Richie yelps, staring at Eddie with wild eyes. “I’m not dying, Eddie, what the fuck? I mean, not as far as I know.”

“Okay,” Eddie calms himself. “Then what’s going on? Is it one of our friends? Do we have to move or something? Are you—are you breaking up with me—”

“No, dipshit,” Richie huffs, getting up off of the couch and getting down on one knee in front of Eddie, bringing the ring box out from his pocket and opening it. “I’m trying to propose to you.”

Eddie’s cheeks are red and his mouth is dropped open. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Richie says, a small grin flicking up the corners of his mouth. “If you’d have just shut up for one second, we could have done this already.”

“Do it now,” Eddie urges, his voice already sounding a bit breathless. “Richie, do it now.”

“I’ve loved you my entire life,” Richie begins, shifting a little on the carpet. “I never thought I would actually be able to do this. I’ve imagined it a million times between when I first met you and now.” Richie can feel the tears inching up into his eyes, and he does _not_ want to fucking cry while he’s proposing to Eddie, so he does what he always does. “So, Eddie Spaghetti Kaspbrak, will you do me the honor—”

“Fuck no,” Eddie laughs, the tears in his own eyes shining. “Not like that.”

“Wow, getting judgmental of your own proposal? Fine. Eddie Kaspbrak, love of my life, my little cream puff: marry me or else.”

“I guess I have no other choice,” Eddie quips, but he’s smiling as he holds his left hand out. Richie fumbles with the box and almost drops it before he gently grabs Eddie’s hand and slides the ring onto his finger. It looks gorgeous glittering against his tanned skin, and Richie kisses over it before Eddie pulls him up to kiss him. They’re both crying a little bit, but they’re laughing at the same time.

“God, I can’t fucking wait to marry you,” Richie mumbles against Eddie’s lips, rubbing their noses together. “Wait, it was a yes, right?”

“Yeah,” Eddie chokes out, the smile he gives Richie almost blinding him. “Yeah, dumbass, it was a yes. Even though you proposed to me while fucking Jeopardy is on in the background.”

He dives back in to kiss Eddie again, rubbing his thumb over where the ring sits on Eddie’s finger. They’re going to get _married_. Holy shit.

Eddie pulls back, smirking and tugging on a little piece of Richie’s hair like he’s about to say something that’s going to drive Richie crazy. “So, how does Eddie Tozier sound?”

Okay, so he might have been a little right.


	44. NSFW - fem reddie 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: jealous richie, cunnilingus

The seven of them don’t really get a chance to go out together very often, so when they do, they go _all out_.

Bev had picked out the club, one that’s just a short ride away from campus, and Richie can’t wait to go there for the first time with Eddie on her arm. She’s already thinking about how fucking cute and hot her girlfriend is going to look, and she can’t wait for Eddie to come out of the bathroom so she can see. When she does, Richie loses the ability to speak for a moment.

Eddie’s wearing denim shorts with one of Richie’s band t-shirts tucked into them, one of the sleeves hanging off of her shoulder to expose the strap of the bralette she has on underneath. She has some type of glitter spray in her hair even though Richie knows she’ll be complaining about getting it out later, and she’s just wearing some blush dusted over her freckles and some mascara framing her eyes but she looks goddamn _gorgeous_.

“I’m gay,” Richie blurts out.

“No shit,” Eddie laughs and she walks up to grab Richie’s hands, putting them on her hips. “You think it looks good?”

“Looks good?” Richie croaks, suddenly finding her slim frame very underdressed in ripped black jeans and a CK sports bra under an open checkered shirt. “Eds, you’re gonna drive me insane the whole night.”

“Good,” she says, turning away from Richie. “That was the plan.”

“You’re such a tease, what the fuck,” Richie groans, grabbing her phone and their dorm key. “See if I eat you out when we get back.”

She opens their front door, holding it for Eddie. “After you, my sweet peach.”

“You just want to look at my ass,” she grumbles, but she goes anyway and Richie swears she sways her hips a little bit as she walks out the door. Fucking _tease_.

-

They take the bus to the club, getting off just a block away and walking through the balmy California night. It’s loud when they all finally spill in, and they all make a beeline for the bar to get their first round of drinks. Ben and Bev are off to the dance floor as soon as they get theirs, and Eddie follows them while Richie goes to buy their drinks.

She gets them both a Blue Hawaiian to start, watching the bartender make the two drinks and chatting with him a little. He’s a guy who goes to their school, so Richie trades jokes back and forth with him about the campus and certain professors who probably would get fired if not for their tenure.

He slides the drinks over to her and she thanks him, throwing a few bills down onto the table before going to find Eddie in the throng of college and grad students in the club. The music is loud, which in Richie’s shit brain means that it’s hard to see, but she finally sees Eddie’s brown hair catch the light and starts squeezing through the bodies around her.

What she doesn’t expect to see is a girl with a rival jersey and her hat on backward trying to dance with Eddie.

“Hey, my love,” Richie says loudly, bumping into Eddie’s shoulder and flourishing one of the drinks forward. “Blue Hawaiian with extra pineapple juice, just how you like it.”

“Thanks, Richie,” Eddie smiles, taking a sip and making a happy humming noise. Richie sneaks a glance at the girl who’s still staring Eddie down, focusing a little too hard on her thighs. And Richie knows, she really does, but _hey_.

“You know this girl?” Rival jersey girl asks, tucking a strand of hair behind Eddie’s ear and making Richie see red. “We can get out of here if you don’t.”

“Oh, this is—”

“She’s mine,” Richie bites, wrapping an arm possessively around Eddie’s waist and slipping one of the fingers holding up her drink into Eddie’s bralette strap, pulling it aside. “Where do you think this hickey came from?”

The girl stares at them, and Eddie finally responds. “Richie is my girlfriend.” Eddie looks up at Richie, and Richie notices the dark, glassy look in her eyes immediately even as she smiles shyly. Fuck, her baby is wet. “I’ve loved her since we were kids.”

“I love you too, Eds,” Richie says easily, kissing the top of her head. She turns back around to the girl in front of them who, for some reason, is still standing there. “Well, we’re here with friends, so if you could stop trying to steal my girlfriend that would be great.”

“It’s not stealing if you leave her alone,” the girl says, and Richie is _livid_.

“I can fucking take care of myself,” Eddie snaps, taking a step back and tugging Richie with her. “Richie trusts me. Sorry you feel like you need to own your partners.”

Eddie pulls Richie away from the girl and starts looking through the crowd, and Richie’s head is spinning. Her girlfriend is so fucking _cute_ and _hot_ , defending herself and getting turned on when Richie defends her, and Richie thinks about what would have happened if she would have shoved her hand into the front of Eddie’s shorts and rubbed her clit in front of that girl just to show her how nobody else can ever make Eddie feel like she can.

Richie’s cunt pulses in her jeans.

They spend the rest of the night dancing with their friends, urging Mike to go talk to the girl he’s been staring at and cooing over Stan and his new girlfriend Patty as they laugh on the dance floor. They already have bets in place on how long it’s going to take for Stan to propose to her, and Richie thinks it’ll be within the next year.

Despite all of that, she can’t stop thinking about Eddie.

When they leave around two in the morning, Richie has been wet for hours and needs Eddie _now_. She yanks Eddie back behind their group of friends and tells her that hotly, grabbing her ass once and then pushing her back forward. They walk as fast as they can back up to their dorm, and Richie has Eddie on her bed with her shirt off in record time.

“Richie please, I can like, _feel_ my clit pounding—”

“Don’t worry, baby, I got you,” Richie soothes, kissing Eddie hard while leaning over her body and unbuttoning her shorts. She fucking loves Eddie’s body, miles of tanned skin fit from running so much but still soft where it counts. She tugs Eddie’s shorts down just enough that she can push her palm against Eddie’s clit over her panties, and her hand comes away glistening.

“Fuck, you’re this wet already?” Richie moans, kissing down Eddie’s neck and groping one of Eddie’s breasts. “What got you so worked up?”

Eddie whimpers when Richie nips at her collarbone, pushing her bralette up and over Eddie’s head so she can suck on a nipple. “You— _ah_ —you acted like you owned me.”

“Mm, thought you didn’t like that,” Richie teases, remembering Eddie’s words back at the club. Part of her wants to spend the next fifteen minutes just sucking and biting at Eddie’s perfect nipples, but she wants Eddie’s pussy in her mouth more.

“Yeah,” Eddie gasps, Richie pushing her panties aside and teasing a finger up and down her wet slit. “But it’s hot when you do it.”

Richie takes her glasses off and just _has_ to rip Eddie’s shorts and underwear off the rest of the way, pushing her thighs open and burying her face as close to Eddie’s cunt as she can physically get, sucking Eddie’s clit into her mouth.

“ _Richie!_ ” Eddie cries out, one of her hands anchoring into Richie’s curly hair and pushing her head closer. Eddie had been right, her clit is hard under Richie’s tongue and must have been _aching_ , but Richie’s only focus is lapping at it like it’s what she’s made for. She swirls her tongue around it and then sucks hard, getting her chin wet as it digs into Eddie’s sensitive skin.

She can feel Eddie getting close, her thighs trembling under Richie’s big hands, and Richie pushes in closer and flicks her tongue over Eddie’s swollen clit. She drops her jaw open and goes as fast as she can, digging her nails into Eddie’s thighs and grinding her hips down to get some friction against her own clit. Eddie is moaning high in her throat loudly enough for Richie to hear but quietly enough that they won’t get caught, and her soft and sweet noises are making Richie soak her own underwear.

“Close,” Eddie breathes out, gripping her hair tightly and biting off a loud moan when Richie runs her bottom teeth teasingly over her clit. “Fuck, Richie, _please_ —”

Richie pulls off with a gasp and pushes her thumb into Eddie’s clit, harshly rubbing it back and forth. “God, Eddie, you’re so fucking hot,” she groans, and by the way Eddie is staring darkly at her mouth, Richie figures she must be filthy from Eddie’s pussy. “I love you so much, you’re mine, my fucking—gorgeous princess, so strong, wearing my fucking t-shirt—”

“Richie, oh, come _on_ , put your—” Eddie cuts herself off to moan, biting into her lip hard before letting it slip back out and bucking her hips down. “Put your mouth on me, please.”

And Richie can never deny Eddie anything, so she ducks back down and seals her mouth over Eddie again, licking into her a couple of times just to taste before rubbing Eddie’s clit with her tongue. She starts to suck, hard then soft then harder again, and it’s not long before Eddie is grinding down into her mouth and coming, her raw bottom lip squeezed between her teeth to muffle the scream she lets out.

When her clit starts jumping on Richie’s tongue, she pulls away, wiping her mouth on the inside of her open shirt and then shrugging it off. She crawls up and presses a kiss to Eddie’s lips, licking into her mouth just to feel Eddie shudder underneath her at the taste of herself.

“Good?” Richie asks, breathless. Eddie nods, her eyes half-lidded as she pulls Richie on top of her to keep kissing, popping the button on Richie’s jeans and shoving her hand inside.

“Eddie,” Richie moans, her hips jerking down into Eddie’s hand. “I’m so fucking close, you have no idea how wet I was the whole time we were at that club.”

“Yeah?” Eddie laughs, pushing her hand into Richie’s underwear and rubbing fast over her clit. “Tell me.”

“You’re just so— _unh, fuck_ —so sure of yourself, you fucking told that girl exactly who you belong to, didn’t you?”

Eddie bites her lip to avoid smiling, pushing her other hand up underneath Richie’s sports bra and toying with the piercing on her nipple. “Yeah, Rich, had to make sure she knew that I’m yours. Property of Richie Tozier.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Richie chokes out, burying her face into Eddie’s neck and grinding her hips down. Eddie’s fingers were working hard on Richie’s clit, pushing in fast circles, and it’s good and wet and Richie hasn’t even taken her clothes off. “Eddie, Eddie, _Eddie_ —”

“Come on, Rich, you can do it.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Richie moans and comes over Eddie’s fingers, hips and torso shaking against Eddie’s cooling skin. She bites down onto a spot just underneath Eddie’s ear as she rides out her orgasm whining and moaning, trying hard not to be loud enough that someone calls their RA.

Eddie pets her hair until the aftershocks have finally worn off, and Richie peels her jeans and underwear off before falling asleep next to Eddie, hoping that she’s the only one who will ever get to.


	45. SFW - okay, alpha 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: a/b/o, alpha richie, omega eddie

Eddie wakes up to the sun streaming in through his window and immediately registers that he feels absolutely disgusting. His head is clearer now than it had been last night—presenting must not have thrown him into a full heat, and he’s glad that he won’t have to explain anything to his mother just yet.

He hears a groan next to him and whips his head around to see Richie lying next to him, naked save for the boxers low on his hips. He furrows his brows and blinks his eyes open, meeting Eddie’s almost instantly.

“Morning, Eds,” he rasps, and Eddie’s heart lurches. He can’t believe this is happening.

“Hey,” he replies softly, and Richie shifts and pulls Eddie closer to him, nuzzling his hair. “Rich, I need to shower. I’m disgusting.”

“Not yet,” Richie mumbles, wrapping his arms around Eddie. “You’re so warm. You smell like me, too.”

And oh shit, okay, yeah. He had confessed his love for Richie last night while he was half-delusional, scared, and turned on more than he’s ever been in his life. He hadn’t meant for it to slip out, but he probably wouldn’t have ever told Richie otherwise. Richie must smell his immediate apprehension because he pulls back, his eyes darting around Eddie’s face.

“Unless… that’s not okay?” he asks, putting distance between him and Eddie even though Eddie wants him closer. “I just thought, since you said—but it’s okay if you didn’t mean it, I mean, I can just go back to your mom, that’s cool. She’s probably missing me right now anyway, so I can go—”

“Richie,” Eddie giggles, putting both of his hands on Richie’s cheeks. “Alpha. I love you. I’ve _been_ in love with you, dumbass.”

“Oh,” Richie exhales, his scent less on alert and more relaxed. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Eddie stares at him, wiping an eyelash off of his cheekbone. “If–if that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay, Eds,” Richie breathes, pushing in closer until their noses slide against each other. “I love you too, little omega.”

Eddie _preens_ at the nickname, leaning up and kissing Richie for the first time outside of his heat. It’s still just as good, their lips softly slipping together and their scents mixing happily around them. Eddie’s head is buzzing from it, from finally getting to kiss Richie, his alpha, the love of his life. _His_ alpha.

“My omega,” Richie huffs against his lips, and Eddie purrs into the kiss, pulling Richie close just to feel his skin. It’s a Saturday so they have absolutely nowhere to be, and Eddie wants to spend the entire day just holding Richie and making sure his scent is all over him. They smell so good together, and Eddie finds himself thinking again about being true mates.

“Hey, Richie,” Eddie pulls away, tucking a stray curl behind Richie’s ear. “Do you—I mean, could we be true mates?” At Richie’s quizzical look, Eddie continues. “Because when I scented you last night you smelled different, but _good_ different. Stronger. Do you feel that, too?”

“Eds,” Richie sighs, his voice thick. “Eds, every time I _look_ at you, I feel like this. Since I presented, it’s just gotten stronger, so, I mean.” Richie stares at him, running his thumb under Eddie’s eye and swiping it down the top of his nose. It’s soft and intimate, and Eddie never wants him to stop. “We could be.”

“We could be,” Eddie echoes. Richie is it for him. Not counting his hero crush on Bill in elementary school, he’s never wanted to be with anyone else. “God, I hope we are.”

“I hope so, too,” Richie says giddily. “It’s like being soulmates. I mean, that’s what it feels like, right? At least for me.” Eddie nods excitedly, pushing closer to Richie. “And even if we aren’t, it doesn’t matter. I’ve loved you since we were ten, Eds. There’s never going to be another omega for me.”

“Eh, I could always go to Bill,” Eddie jokes, the emotion welling up in his chest too much for him to handle all at once. “I bet he would be nice.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Richie laughs, kissing Eddie again messily and tickling his stomach. They wrestle around on the bed for a few minutes, giggling quietly so Eddie’s mom doesn’t come upstairs wondering what the sound is. The truth is that Eddie would never dream of finding another alpha; if he can’t have Richie, then he’s never having anyone else. Nobody makes him feel like Richie does.

“Alpha,” Eddie says sweetly when Richie finally pins him, panting triumphantly above him. “I really need to take a shower. Don’t you want to come help take care of me?”

Richie grins wide, and it’s always been a good look on him but this close in the watery daylight, he looks unreal. Eddie loves him so much. “I would never pass up that opportunity.” He hops up off of the bed and grabs a towel from Eddie’s dresser, throwing it at him while he tugs his shirt back on. He unlocks Eddie’s door and peeks out to make sure the coast is clear, then holds it open for him.

“Lead the way, good sir,” Richie says in his terrible British voice, and Eddie bolts out of the room and down the hall, glancing back over his shoulder with a smile.

“Come catch me.”


	46. back on the market 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: a/b/o, alpha richie, omega eddie, rimming, knotting, mating bites

“So, what was this about my juicy ass?”

Richie groans, his hands settling on Eddie’s hips and rubbing into the skin there. “I said that, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” Eddie giggles, dropping another kiss to his mouth. Richie hums and pushes forward, sliding one of his hands up to push a thumb into Eddie’s scent gland and loving the hot undertone of arousal that comes with it. God, he never thought in a million years that he would be here, and his inner alpha preens at finally having Eddie under his control.

Richie grabs a handful of Eddie’s ass and jerks him forward over his lap, and Eddie makes such a sweet sound that Richie has to ingrain it into his brain forever. He wants to make sure that Eddie makes that sound every fucking day for the rest of their lives.

He squeezes Eddie’s ass again, smelling a hint of his slick and feeling his brain get fuzzy. “Mm, maybe I had a point.”

“What are you gonna do about it, alpha?” Eddie says sweetly, grinding down into Richie’s cock over his sweatpants. “Gonna take my clothes off, get your omega all wet for you?”

Richie shudders, burying his face into Eddie’s neck and clawing at his back. He’s hard and he wants Eddie so _bad_ , the alpha in him screaming to _take take take_ but he knows better than to listen to it completely.

“Alpha,” Eddie purrs, grabbing both of Richie’s hands and sliding them up under his shirt. “You gonna fuck me?”

“ _God_ , yes,” Richie growls. He grabs Eddie’s ass and stands up, carrying his omega and walking them to his room. His bed is a little bigger than the guest bed which had turned into Eddie’s, a California king so he can spread out when he sleeps, and he can’t wait to fuck Eddie for the first time while he’s spread open on it. Wants his sheets to be messy with Eddie’s slick.

He throws Eddie onto the covers, his body bouncing as Richie quickly climbs over top of him and kisses him. It’s hot and messy and just what he wants, loving the scent of Eddie’s arousal that’s filling up his senses and making everything else seem unimportant. Eddie is _his_ now, his baby, his omega, and that thought causes him to rip Eddie’s shirt as he’s pulling it over his head.

“Hey, I liked that shirt,” Eddie complains, but he quickly gives it up once Richie leans back down to suck on his neck. Not right over his scent gland, but close enough that Eddie squirms and moans loudly underneath him. The smell of omega slick is stronger now, and Richie growls deep in his chest as he tugs Eddie’s pants off.

“Richie,” Eddie gasps, bucking his hips up so Richie will take off his briefs too. “Alpha, please.”

Richie shifts down the bed, pulling Eddie’s briefs off and immediately growling at the overwhelming scent that hits him. Omegas always smell sweet, but Eddie smells like he was made for Richie with the sweet vanilla cinnamon scent of his slick. He has to keep himself from drooling as he drags his eyes over Eddie’s cock, leaking onto his stomach, down to his balls, and then finally to his hole, clenching and dripping slick down his skin and onto Richie’s sheets.

“Oh, little omega,” Richie sighs, pushing Eddie’s thighs back toward his body. “You’re exquisite.”

He leans down and laps over him hungrily, the taste exploding onto his tongue and causing him to rut against the bed. Eddie whines above him, a mix of _alpha_ and _Richie_ and _please_ that sounds like music to Richie’s ears. He sucks on Eddie’s pretty hole right as a gush of slick comes out, and it gets all over his chin but he _loves_ it.

He notices that he has to be roughing Eddie’s sensitive skin up with his stubble, and a small part of his brain wonders if it’s hurting Eddie while the louder, alpha part says he’s staking his claim. Richie digs his fingers into Eddie’s thighs to tug him closer, licking hard against Eddie’s rim and dipping his tongue inside.

“Alpha, I’m gonna— _oh_ , Richie, _please_ , I’m gonna, I’m gonna—”

Richie pulls back and spits on Eddie’s pretty pink hole, watches it clench around nothing as his inner alpha preens. He slides a single finger into Eddie, crooks it up right against his prostate. “Come for me, Eds, my pretty omega.”

Richie should have known that seeing Eddie come would be the best fucking thing he’s ever laid eyes on, but watching Eddie’s back arch up as he comes all over his torso with his mouth open on a whine might just be the only thing Richie wants to see for the rest of time. His own cock is hard and pulsing in his pants, begging to be inside of Eddie’s body, to knot him.

Despite what he needs, Richie rubs his free hand over Eddie’s stomach, soothing him and bringing him back down. “You okay, baby?”

Eddie nods, sweat dripping down his forehead even as he pushes into Richie’s finger. “Want you, alpha.”

Richie buries his face into Eddie’s neck and starts fucking him with one finger, not nearly enough to fill Eddie up the way he knows his omega wants. Eddie’s squirming and biting his lip, bucking his hips into Richie’s hand like he wants more. So, like the good alpha he is, Richie slides two more fingers into Eddie’s body.

“Ohh, _fuck_ ,” Eddie pants, his whole body shivering. His hands come up to cling to Richie’s back, and the feeling of Eddie scratching at him has Richie mouthing at his neck before sliding back down the bed to fuck his fingers harder into Eddie.

“That feel good, Eds?” Richie huffs, his nose pressed against Eddie’s thigh. He smells like everything Richie has ever wanted. “Mm, does my omega feel good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eddie moans, his fingers twisting in Richie’s sheets. “Fuck me, _please_ alpha, knot me.”

Richie slides his fingers out and reaches up to untie his sweatpants, his cock aching. He wants Eddie so badly, his inner alpha _needs_ him, and just watching his own fingers soaked in Eddie’s slick trying to pull his pants down is enough to have him practically ripping them off along with his boxers.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Eddie whines, making Richie pause and look up. “Fuck, you’re big. Always wanted a big alpha cock to take care of me.”

Richie’s breathing is heavy, his slick fingers squeezing the base of his dick where his knot would be. “Yeah? Biggest alpha cock you’ve ever had?”

“Mm,” Eddie sighs happily, wiggling his hips. “Only alpha cock I’ve ever had.”

And _fuck_ , if that doesn’t unlock something deep within Richie that makes him pull Eddie’s hips up roughly and smear some of his precome over his omega’s skin. _Mine, mine, only mine_. He’s lining up with Eddie’s slick rim when he stops enough to clear his head, realize he’s missing something. “Fuck, baby, I need to grab a condom—”

“ _No_.” Eddie looks like he’s shaking apart with need when he pushes up on his elbows to make eye contact with Richie. “I’m on birth control. We don’t need it.”

“But are you sure—”

“Richie,” Eddie bites, his eyes clearing out of their haze. “I don’t want one. Please, trust me.”

Richie stares at him, checks to make sure there isn’t a hint of doubt. All he sees is fire in Eddie’s eyes. “Okay, baby. Okay.”

Richie starts pushing forward, the wet heat incredible around the fat head of his cock. Eddie is shaking and moaning underneath him as Richie keeps pushing in, the wet slide making him lightheaded. He loves the way Eddie’s body has no choice but to open up for him, and he hungrily watches the slide of his cock until Eddie’s hole is stretched wide around the base. Once he’s all the way in, he reins in enough control to keep himself from fucking into Eddie right away, instead rubbing soothing circles into his hips as Eddie’s cock fills out again. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Richie presses himself down over Eddie’s body to kiss him, his cock twitching hard from the smell of their scents mixing in the air. Eddie wraps his legs around Richie’s hips and digs his nails into Richie’s back, panting against his mouth. Richie thinks he might be in heaven.

“Fuck me, alpha.”

Richie starts with slow circles, a low grumble rattling in his chest that soon picks up into a full growl when he picks up the pace, fucking hard into his omega while these primal sounds fall out of Eddie’s mouth that Richie never imagined he could make. Everything is so _loud_ , especially the sound of his cock driving into Eddie’s wet hole, and all too quickly, Richie feels his knot start to form.

“Alpha,” Eddie whimpers in between moans. “Alpha, Richie, want you to claim me.”

His bond mark from Myra has completely faded away—Richie had hated looking at it, hated knowing someone else got to Eddie before he did. Eddie says it started fading even before he left for Derry, and it just makes Richie want to leave one dark enough that everyone will know that Eddie is taken for good this time. And he wants one just as dark to match.

Richie fucks into his omega harder, his knot growing and catching on Eddie’s rim. He moves so his mouth is hovering over Eddie’s neck right where his scent is the strongest, his teeth itching with the need to bite down, to mate. “Tell me you’re sure.”

Eddie threads a hand into his hair, pushing him right up against his neck. “I’m—I’m sure, _unh_ , please.”

He fucks into Eddie hard until his knot finally pops all the way in, and right as he starts to come inside of Eddie, Richie blacks out and bites down. There’s blood and skin but mostly there’s _heat_ , this warmth flowing through him as he fills Eddie up. He can feel Eddie’s feelings, feel how content and _hungry_ he is, and he reaches down to jerk Eddie off as he licks at the bite mark. It looks perfect on Eddie’s skin.

When Eddie comes all over himself for the second time, he leans up and sinks his teeth into Richie’s neck, completing the bond between them as Richie keeps pumping come into Eddie’s body. After all these years, he finally feels complete.

He moves them both so Eddie is sitting on his lap, Richie’s back propped up against his pillows as Eddie purrs against him. He hasn’t felt Eddie purr since they were kids, and it still gives him butterflies the way it used to.

They’ll talk about everything later, but for now, Richie can feel through their bond that both of them are happy to stay just as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, come [drop me a prompt!](HTTP://vampdocx.tumblr.com/prompts)


End file.
